


Cosa Nostra

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Gangsters, Guns, Knotting, Reader Insert, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Threat, Smut, Violence, danger to reader, mafia, mob, non con elements, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are part of the Winchester Mafia in 1950s New York City. For the most part, they’re legitimate business men, but the family business doesn’t come without it’s rivals. Samuel Campbell, their maternal grandfather, is head of the opposing Mafia faction in the city and sends a young Omega into the Winchester midst, with the intention of bringing his grandsons to their knees. Between guns and violence, and owing a debt to one of the dangerous men in New York, the reader finds herself falling for the younger Winchester brother and possibly being his only escape from the violent gang culture he’s been raised into.A/N: Unbeta’d at this time. I have never been to New York (nor the 1950′s!) so this is a work of pure imagination and research! Feedback ALWAYS appreciated!!





	1. The Name's Sam

Sam Winchester had seen too many dead bodies. He thought that “too many” may have occurred when he’d seen his first; an unnamed man on the floor of his father’s office - unnamed but with his face forever seared into Sam’s memory, like a brand of the life he was going to lead. Back then, he couldn’t stand the family business, and now?

Now he practically ran it.

Not all the way, of course. His brother was the man, the one in charge, the Boss. Sam was his right hand man, and Dean probably wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it. Maybe Bobby, but Bobby Singer was old and cantankerous, although the most trusted advisor anyone could ever ask for. He’s been consigliere to his father for too many years to count, and Dean had asked him to stay when John had passed.

Sam was the underboss. He spent all his time with Dean, and neither of them had to get their hands dirty often, unless there were extenuating circumstances. Today was one of those.

The man hanging from ropes in the old unused warehouse was Tommy Carrigan. He was a soldier with the Campbells, and he’d had this coming for weeks. There was an uneasy truce with the Campell Mafia, who ran mainly out of Queens. Samuel Campbell had a large townhouse in Long Island City, and it was rare to see the old man out and about.

At least, Sam had only seen him once. Samuel Campbell was their grandfather, and the Boss of their biggest rivals. It was a war that had started before Sam was even born, and one that would most likely carry on when they were gone from this world.

Tommy Carrigan had been caught selling guns to kids in Brooklyn, which was Winchester territory. Dean couldn’t abide that sort of criminal activity, and he’d seen to it that Gabriel and Benny brought the little shit straight to him. He was thin and gangly, maybe not far shy of twenty years old. Sam thought the entire thing was a setup, but Dean was angry, and not having any of it.

No, Tommy Carrigan likely wouldn’t see the outside of this building again. He’d never kiss his mother goodnight or have any pups of his own. There wasn’t much chance he already did.

Dean snarled as he landed another punch to the boys already pounded body. Sam hadn’t done much of the work - he didn’t need to when Dean was on a rage like this. It was standard for his brother to lose his temper these days, and Sam couldn’t blame him.

Losing the woman you love can be a dangerous motivation for damage.

The door to the warehouse opened and Bobby stalked in, practically seething. Dean stopped what he was doing, leaving Tommy to sway and hang in the ropes, a pitiful groan leaving his lips. He was getting off lightly. If anyone had what Dean had done to the Campbell soldier that had killed his wife, they’d be grateful to just get this beating.

‘What do you think you’re playing at, you idjit?’ Bobby growled, and Dean eyed him, not flinching or responding as he wiped blood from his knuckles. ‘I know this kid pissed you off, but he is _just_ a kid, Dean.’

‘He’s also responsible for an eight year old shooting his dad in the face,’ Sam pointed out. ‘He’s been selling handguns for sweet money, Bobby. On our turf.’

Bobby shook his head. ‘And we should be getting to the bottom of who _instructed_ him to do that!’ He huffed as Dean shrugged. ‘It ain’t Samuel. It’s Alastair. You know I’m right, boy.’

‘And how the hell do we get Alastair in these ropes, Bobby?’ Dean spat, picking up a cloth from a nearby table, cleaning off his hands. ‘He’s untouchable, just like his Boss. Alastair ain’t gonna be showing his face when he knows we want him dead.’

Sam folded his arms over his chest, feeling a slight chill from the old airy building. He knew he should have put a thermal on underneath his shirt, but he hated the way it bulked him out. November in New York was a sweeping bitch of a season, and he’d have to ignore his vanity in favour of not catching cold from now on.

‘Alastair isn’t completely untouchable. We just need to put some work into it, be smart about it. Problem you’ve got now, is hoping young Tommy here don’t go running back to his masters, blabbing about what you gone and done to him.’ Bobby peered at the bloodied and broken young man. ‘If he can even talk anymore. Looks like you’ve knocked half his teeth out, Dean.’

Dean gave another shrug, sighing heavily. ‘He’s learnin’ a lesson, Bobby.’

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head again. ‘Consider it learnt. Tommy is gonna go back home to his momma and behave, aren’t you Tommy?’ He leaned forward, and Tommy opened the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut, nodding his head with a hiss of pain. ‘Sure thing. Now, how’s about you let him down, and I’ll deliver the boy back to Campbell ground before we’re in more shit than we need to be.’

The elder Winchester caught his brother’s eye, and Sam nodded, moving to unhook Tommy from the ropes, letting him fall to the floor roughly. Bobby grunted in annoyance. He moved forward, watching the crumpled boy struggle to get to his feet.

‘He can stand. I hadn’t started on his legs yet.’ Dean’s tone was uncaring and Sam couldn’t help but smile a little at how damn ruthless his older sibling could be. ‘Broken fingers don’t stop you walking, Tommy-boy.’

‘Up you get,’ Bobby bent down, offering a hand that Tommy took, the boy’s one eye wild and darting around, like this was a trap he needed to figure out. ‘Now, stop panicking. You’ll be home with your momma tonight.’

‘Lucky him.’

Dean’s words made Sam flinch, and he looked down at his shoes, scowling at a scuff mark. Yeah, Tommy Carrigan got to go home to his momma, but Samuel Campbell would most likely have him killed anyway for getting caught. The old man wasn’t kind to _anyone_ in his crew. Tommy’s momma would get one more night if she was lucky.

Tommy would be swimming in the East River before the week was out.

‘I won’t say nothin’,’ Tommy groaned, through broken teeth, blood dribbling past his lips and down his chin. ‘I promise, nothin’.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Bobby looked up, meeting Sam’s eyes. The unspoken words hung between them, the silence broken only by Tommy’s wheezing and coughing, blood dripping onto the floor of the old warehouse. ‘We know you won’t boy.’

_We know you won’t._

Maybe Sam wouldn’t see a dead body today, but he’d certainly seen a dead man walking.

A few minutes later, and Bobby was gone with the boy, the sound of his car outside loud for a few seconds before drifting away into the background noise of the New York industrial district. Dean finished cleaning off his hands with the towel, dropping it to the floor before looking up at his brother with a smile.

‘I fancy a drink, little brother. How about you?’

*****

The apartment in Brooklyn Heights didn’t feel like home yet. Even after three months, it still felt empty and sterile, nothing like the home you’d come from in Queens. You hadn’t really wanted to move here, but the generous offer you were made meant you couldn’t turn it down.

Mr Campbell had been really nice and helpful after your parents died in that horrible house fire. You knew he wasn’t exactly a good man, but he’d had his guys pick you up from the crappy motel you were staying at, and met with you in an affluent restaurant, mostly alone. His men were scary, but they’d treated you nicely, and you’d been shocked when Mr Campbell had offered to help you out.

‘Miss Y/L/N,’ he’d started, offering you the menu, and you tried to ignore the lights in the ceiling of the restaurant glinted off of his mostly bald head. ‘Please, choose what you want. I understand you’ve been through a very difficult time.’

You nodded, looking up at a waiter as they waited for your order. ‘Er, I’ll have the chicken salad please?’ The waiter nodded, taking the menu away, and you spied the glass of water on the table, quickly picking it up to try and soothe your nervously dry throat.

‘You’re an Omega, Miss Y/L/N.’ Mr Campbell stated it as fact, and you shuddered a little, nodding. ‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of, girl. We can’t help what we’re born as.’ He smiled, and you managed a small smile back. ‘Your father, he was your Alpha?’

‘Family unit, sir,’ you whispered. ‘I hadn’t...I hadn’t found a...an Alpha…’

‘Please, call me Samuel.’ Samuel reached forward, picking up his glass of red wine and sipping it delicately. ‘I know you know who I am, Y/N...you don’t mind me calling you by your Christian name, do you?’ You shook your head, and he smiled again. ‘I’m here to help. And you are a vulnerable, unmated Omega, who _needs_ that help right now.’

You cleared your throat, folding your hands in your lap. ‘I don’t want to be a bother, Mr Samuel, sir.’

He chuckled at your unease, shaking his head as he leaned forward on the table, his fingers laced together. His fingernails were very clean and clipped short - he was obviously a stranger to manual labour. There was a heavy gold ring on his ring finger, which would have seemed ridiculous to anyone else, but it complimented his expensive suit. ‘You are not a bother, my dear. I want to help you. It is very dangerous for a young Omega like yourself to be unwed and unprotected in this city, of all places.’

There had to be a catch to his help, and you swallowed, not wanting to seem unappreciative or rude. ‘I was...I’m doing okay, I mean, my parents left me money...I…’

‘It won’t last forever, Y/N. But I can help. I have several buildings that are unoccupied right now. I’ve helped other young ladies like yourself out before.’ He motioned to one of his men as the waiter returned with your salad. The man nearest the door, a dark haired man in his mid-thirties with a stern expression, walked over, handing him a manilla envelope. Samuel took it, opening it up, before pausing and gesturing at your food. ‘Please, don’t wait. You must be hungry.’

You couldn’t deny that your stomach was an gnawing pit of emptiness. In the three weeks since your parents had died, since the house burned down, you’d been too afraid to go out alone. Mr Campbell was correct that New York was no place for an unmated Omega, but you had to wait for a letter from your aunt upstate to find out if you could go and live with her. Her town was quiet, and somewhere you could live safely until you met the right guy.

Samuel pulled a few sheets of paper out of the envelope, pushing them over to you. ‘This is an apartment I own in Brooklyn Heights. It’s empty at the moment, and will be for another six months. I’d like to offer you a tenancy there. As a temporary assistance to someone who needs it.’ His smile seemed genuine and you swallowed your mouthful of food, picking up a piece of paper that described the apartment.

‘B-Brooklyn Heights? But that’s...that’s in the middle of Brooklyn.’ You raised your eyes. ‘I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but...I’ve lived in Queens my whole life, Mr Campbell.’

He nodded. ‘It will only be temporary. I happen to be involved in the construction of new apartments right here in Queens. They aren’t going to be ready for a while, but once they are, we can see about relocating you back here. For the time being, this apartment is all I have, and I’m willing to let you stay rent free. If you get yourself back on your feet and find your own place in Queens, then so be it. But I’m offering help, Y/N.’

‘I guess...I still don’t understand why,’ you admitted, ducking your gaze from him, using your fork to push a large piece of chargrilled chicken around your plate. ‘I’m not anything special.’

‘Your father did some work for me once. He was a good man.’ Samuel sighed. ‘I only wish to see his daughter safe. That motel is not a safe place, you and I both know that.’ You nodded, knowing the truth of his words. ‘I’ll give you a couple of days to decide. In the meantime, if you need any help, contact the motel reception. They’ll know how to get in contact with one of my boys.’

And that was how you came to be staring at the beige walls of the nicest apartment you’d ever laid eyes on. Mr Campbell had been true to his word and more so - he’d taken care of replacing your possessions that burned up in the fire, even managing to recover some photos from the house that had escaped much damage. You had an entire new wardrobe, appliances you’d never heard of, and you...had no idea what to do with it.

You were still too anxious to go out alone, and all your friends were in Queens. Your best friend, Eileen, was going to come and see you at the weekend, but it was only Wednesday and she couldn’t come any earlier. She could only come to see you once a month too, which left you twiddling your thumbs a lot.

A knock on the door made you jump, and you got up, answering it, leaving the chain on as you ascertained who your visitor was. It was Gwen Campbell, Samuel’s niece, and she smiled cheerfully. ‘Hey, Y/N!’

‘H-hi, Gwen...sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone.’ You’d met Gwen a few times, and she was a very nice young lady. She was Beta, mated to another Beta, and when Mr Campbell first arranged this apartment for you, she’d been the one to help you pick out furnishings. She wasn’t quite a friend, but she was getting there.

Gwen smiled, and you shut the door to release the chain, before letting her in. ‘How’s it going?’

‘I’m getting on okay.’ You nodded, smiling. ‘I guess, just a bit...these four walls, you know?’ She laughed a little, waiting for you to finish shutting the door before walking into the sitting room with you. ‘I don’t really know anyone round here.’

‘Oh, well, we can fix that!’ Gwen clapped. ‘I’m going out tonight with some girlfriends. We’re going to HELL.’

You spluttered a little as you sat on the couch, eyes widening. ‘Hell?’

She gave a tinkling laugh, sitting down on the one of the fabric chairs she’d helped you pick out. ‘It’s a club. Lots of eligible bachelors, and I know for a fact you’ve got one pretty dress in your closet you can wear.’ You squirmed, uncertain of what to do.

‘I’ve never been to a club,’ you whispered. ‘I don’t...I never had more than a glass of wine with Sunday lunch.’

Gwen leaned over, tapping your knee affectionately. ‘It’s okay, Y/N. You don’t have to drink. I mean, I think you’d be a cosmopolitan girl, but you don’t have to.’ She shifted to sit next to you on the couch, reaching up to pat your shoulder. ‘You need to make a few friends, and my girls are real nice. They’re all married girls, couple of them have pups already.’

You swallowed, looking down at your hands; you’d painted your nails this morning, your favourite colour. And you _did_ have a dress that would go perfectly. ‘We won’t be out too late?’

‘Not unless you meet Mr Right,’ Gwen giggled, nudging your shoulder with hers and you smiled softly.

Maybe it was time to swing your heels out a little.

*****

It was overwhelming. The noise, the loud swing music reverberating through the small hall like area, the high ceiling and the laughing and talking of the many patrons. Ladies and gentlemen, crowding the floor and bar area, some dancing, some simply conversing. You felt underdressed and completely out of your depth, even sandwiched between Gwen and her friend Lou-Anne.

‘You like it?’ Gwen shouted, and you looked at her, wide eyed but nodding. It was completely blowing your senses, but you liked the feel of it, the way the cigarette smoke curling around the room and the warmth of couples enjoying their time together. ‘Let’s get a drink,’ Gwen smiled, motioning to the bar.

You allowed yourself to be tugged along, feeling the different vibes from Alphas, Betas and Omegas in the room. There was only one or two like you, and it was clear that most couples in here were mated, and most of the Alphas were taken. As Gwen’s hand kept you moving, your eyes dragged over the little alcoves off to the side of the main hall and dancefloor.

And you saw him.

He wasn’t looking at you, but he was a commanding presence, him and the man sittng next to him. Even sat down, you could tell they were both tall, maybe intimidating to the right, or wrong, person. He was speaking to the other man, and you bit your lip as you felt Gwen come to a stop at the bar.

‘Two cosmopolitans,’ she ordered, not noticing that your attention was elsewhere.

The man turned, his eyes catching yours, and the romantic part of your heart beat faster, wondering if he felt you watching him. His lips pulled upwards in a small smile, just as Gwen snapped her fingers at you.

‘Hey, Y/N. Everything okay?’

You looked back to her, feeling a slight sense of loss as you stopped looking at the handsome man. ‘Sorry. I saw someone...I guess…’ Gwen gave you a knowing look, before gesturing to the bar. ‘So what’s this called?’

‘A cosmopolitan.’ She sipped at her drink delicately, holding yours out and you took it with shaking fingers. ‘It’s gin, cointreau, syrup and…’

‘Lemon juice.’ A new voice interrupted her, and Gwen looked up, at the same time as you did. The tall handsome man from the alcove was stood just behind you, smiling widely and you sucked in a breath, your drink sloshing about in the glass as you tried to keep your cool. ‘Hi. I’ve not seen you around here before.’

‘Oh, I’m Gwen,’ Gwen smiled brightly, pointing her hand in your direction. ‘This is Y/N.’

‘Y/N,’ he repeated, rolling your name on his tongue as if he was testing it out. His smile widened, and you felt like you’d been struck dumb. ‘The name’s Sam. Sam Winchester.’


	2. The Price Of Help

For the second day in a row, a knock on your apartment door surprised you, and you got up from where you’d been reading to answer. Gwen stood outside once more, and you smiled brightly, pulling the chain off and opening the door wide to greet her.

‘Gwen! I’m so pleased to see you. I had so much fun last night!’ Gwen didn’t speak, and you jumped a little as Samuel stepped into view, an odd look simmering underneath his friendly smile. ‘M-Mr Campbell. Hi!’ He nodded, glancing at his niece quickly. ‘Please, come in.’ You stood to one side, allowing both of them entry, a pool of dread settling in your stomach as they crossed the threshold. Shutting the door behind them, you forced a smile back onto your face and followed them into the sitting room. ‘Can I get you a coffee, water or…’

Gwen shook her head, and Samuel smiled, looking around the small apartment. ‘I’m fine, thank you, Y/N. I like what you’ve done with the place.’

You glanced around, wondering what he meant, seeing as you’d barely done anything except buy furniture. Nevertheless, your mother had always taught you to be polite. ‘Thank you, sir. You’re sure I can’t get you anything.’

‘I’m sure,’ he reassured you, taking a seat and gesturing to your favourite armchair. ‘Please, have a seat.’ You did as asked, folding your hands in the lap of your long skirt. ‘Gwen informed me that you went to a club last night.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Gwen didn’t look at you, instead staring at her fingernails intently. Samuel’s smile twisted a little, and you swallowed thickly. ‘And you spoke to a gentleman, a Sam Winchester?’ You blinked, remembering back to your conversation with the tall handsome Alpha the night before. He’d bought you a drink, and you’d been more than obliging when he’d asked for a dance, despite your two left feet and complete lack of coordination.

‘Y-yes, sir?’

Samuel chuckled. ‘Now, Y/N, no need to be coy. I know you know who I am. And you’ve at least got a vague idea of my…business. It just so happens, Sam Winchester and his brother Dean, are my biggest rivals.’ He leaned forward, and you felt a chill run up your spine at the look in his eyes. ‘Now, I’ve helped you out. And I’m wondering, if you would possibly return the favour?’

You swallowed again, feeling like the temperature in the apartment had dropped by a few degrees, goosepimples bursting out over your bare arms. ‘W-what sort of favour, Mr Campbell.’

He laughed then, sitting back in his chair. ‘Please, no need for formality here. Call me Samuel.’ His eyes darted to Gwen, who still kept her attention on her hands. ‘Gwen told me you’d gotten quite friendly with Sam last night. I don’t know if you know, but he is my grandson.’ Your eyes widened as he nodded. ‘We’re not a close family. There are some rifts that appeared over the years, and I wish to heal those. Bring the family together, for a greater purpose, you understand?’ You nodded, feeling more and more uneasy by the second. ‘I happen to know that Sam has no one special in his life. He’s quite old to be an unmated Alpha, really. But maybe…you would consider providing him with some company. I’m not asking much, Y/N. All I would want is for you to tell me anything you find out about them. About their operations.’

The beating of your heart increased tenfold, and you felt sick to your stomach. ‘Mr Camp – Samuel, I only spoke with him a short while. I don’t even know if he was interested in me like that.’

Gwen looked up, narrowing her eyes briefly. ‘Oh, he was, Y/N. He was very interested.’ She probably had more experience in knowing the signs than you did, and you tried to will yourself to relax against the panic rising in your chest. ‘And you know, you said to me that you liked him. He  _ is _ very handsome.’

You blushed, and Samuel laughed again, but it wasn’t a friendly sound. It was more like triumph, and you tried to suppress the shudder that ran through you. ‘Good genes,’ he proclaimed. ‘This could be good for you, Y/N. He’d never have to know. It’s what an Omega dreams of, isn’t it? To have family and stability?’

The temptation of his words was undeniable, and you chewed your bottom lip as you considered his words. You knew the threat if you didn’t comply – it was clear Samuel would take away the help he’d given you if you didn’t do what he asked. Sucking in a breath, you nodded in response.

‘I knew you’d understand,’ his smile was wider now, somehow more intimidating than it had been before. ‘Now, I know those boys frequent that club a lot. Gwen is more than happy to accompany you – wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you now, would we?’ The threat was clear in his tone, and you smiled nervously, deciding it was better to appear ignorant to it. There was a clear danger in front of you, and defying someone like Samuel wasn’t a path you were intending to follow.

‘We’ll go tomorrow night,’ Gwen smiled, seeming a little perkier now you’d agreed to her uncle’s plan, looking up at you. ‘They’re shut tonight.’

Samuel nodded, standing up. ‘Well, I will leave you two gals to it. I have business to attend to elsewhere.’ He looked at Gwen, almost as if an unheard conversation passed between them. ‘It was lovely to see you again, Y/N.’ You didn’t move as he let himself out, your shoulders dropped as Gwen’s smile fell from her face.

‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered. ‘I didn’t…I didn’t know he’d want this. He just asked me to try and make you feel a little more…I don’t know…more secure? I didn’t think he wanted you as a way to the Winchesters.’

You bit at the inside of your cheek, not making eye contact with her for a few moments. ‘It’s okay, Gwen,’ you spoke quietly, rubbing your thumbs together. ‘I knew who he was – my father told me. I should have known that help came with a price.’

Gwen looked away. ‘My mother was his favourite sister. She never liked the business, and never wanted me anywhere near it. But with both my brothers involved – it’s hard to stay on the side-lines.’ She sighed, looking towards the wide bay window in the small room. ‘He’s paying for both my sons to attend school when they are older. I want so much better for them. To get them away from this.’

‘Maybe…maybe we can figure a way out of this. If I don’t make the effort, maybe Sam won’t be interested.’

‘Samuel will know,’ Gwen warned.

You sighed heavily, letting your eyes flutter shut as you pinched the bridge of your nose. ‘My dad always said I had a knack for finding trouble. Even when I was a kid. I’m no good at lying, Gwen. How the hell do I dig my way out of this one?’ Your admission was softly spoken, the wariness of this almost unknown woman high in your thoughts. Everything you said could get back to Samuel easily if Gwen decided to tell him.

‘You do what I’ve done my entire life, Y/N.’ Gwen smiled as you looked up at her with frustrated tears gathering in your eyes. She reached over the chairs, taking your hand out of your lap. ‘Smile and pretend to the obedient woman that these fickle men expect.’

*****

‘Sammy.’ Dean’s voice was low as he leaned over in his chair, nudging his brother with his arm. His knuckles were bruised from their encounter a few days previously, and that drew Sam’s attention before he finally looked up at his brother’s face. ‘She’s here again.’

The younger Winchester immediately scanned the room, his eyes landing on Y/N’s face, a warmth swelling in his chest that he’d hadn’t felt since he was younger, and head over heels in love with his neighbour Jessica Moore. A smile pulled at his lips, and Dean chuckled beside him, before taking a sip of his whiskey.

‘Baby brother is whipped,’ he commented, prompting Sam to punch him lightly in the bicep. Dean scowled, poking his tongue out childishly; sometimes he was incapable of acting like a grown man, let alone the boss of a powerful Mafia family. ‘Jus’ sayin’. Ever since the other night you’ve been mooning around like a pup with his first knot.’

‘Shut up, Dean,’ Sam growled, his eyes glued to Y/N as she wandered across the dancefloor with her friend, the same woman she was with the other night. Her eyes were darting all over the place, only stopping when she saw him, and Sam sighed almost dreamily before frowning as Y/N looked away sharply. ‘Something’s upset her.’

‘How the hell can you tell that?’ Dean asked, sitting upright. ‘You’ve known her all of two minutes. Jeez, Sam, how much of a twist has this dame got you in?’

Sam shrugged. ‘No twist. Jus’, you know, I like her.’

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he regarded his brother, who remained as he was, watching Y/N move. Of course, the elder Winchester could see the appeal – Y/N was one hell of a lady to look at – but he’d never allow himself to get swallowed up in a woman like Sam was. Not again. His thoughts turned dark, and he slumped down, swallowing his whiskey in one harsh shot, before twirling the thick gold ring on his finger. ‘Do what you like, Sam. Just remember – you got problems she don’t want any part of.’

The younger man didn’t seem to acknowledge his brother’s warning, but Dean knew it was heard. Sam was the only one who knew the mess Dean had been after Lisa had died.

Sam looked over at  Benny, who hovered behind Dean like an overbearing shadow, jerking his head in Y/N’s direction. ‘Benny, go buy her a drink.’

‘Moi?’ Benny asked, an amused smile on his face. ‘Wouldn’t it be better coming from you?’

‘Just do it, will you?’ Dean grumbled. ‘And get me another whiskey on the rocks while you’re at it.’

Benny nodded, moving around the brothers in their private alcove. ‘You got it, boss.’

*****

You weren’t feeling the exhilaration you felt the last time you stepped into HELL; the only feeling running through your veins was apprehension and anxiety. At your side, Gwen held your arm, whispering that everything would be okay – you just had to act normal and pretend you weren’t a spy for Samuel Campbell, in the midst of his biggest rivals.

And you didn’t even want to know what rivalry between gangsters was.

It wasn’t a long jump to assume you would be in danger doing this, and at one point, your brain had decided that maybe it was better to reject the offer and the help. Gwen had talked you out of it, saying that Samuel wasn’t the type to not take recompense, and for an Omega, that could lead to dire consequences. There was a haunted look in her eyes as she said it, and you’d decided that your brain was being an idiot and should be ignored.

Sweeping your eyes across the gathered masses, you spotted him through the heaving crowd. He was in that private booth again with his brother, Dean, and you sucked in a breath as you saw him, wondering exactly what kind of person Sam Winchester was underneath all the charm from the other night.

It was clear to you that Samuel Campbell had done some bad things in his time. The Winchesters might not be any better.

You tore your eyes away, looking at Gwen as she led you towards the bar. ‘Some dutch courage should help you out, Y/N,’ she whispered, as quietly as she could over the loud music. ‘Just relax and go with it.’

The bar was packed out, Friday night bringing out everyone in the city, it seemed. A gentleman on a high stool appraised you openly as you stood near him, trying to make yourself invisible to everyone around. There was a beautiful red headed woman hanging off of his arm, her blood red lips framed in a pout as he ignored something she said.

‘Why hello.’ The man cooed in a strong British accent, leaning over to you and ignoring his companion. ‘I’ve not seen you here before, little dove.’ Your eyes widened in panic as Gwen looked up and saw who you were speaking to. The man chuckled, recognition flaring in his dark eyes. ‘I didn’t think Campbell’s were brave enough to set foot in Brooklyn, Gwen. Let alone into my club.’

‘And you should know better than anyone, Crowley, that I do not associate with my uncle or any of that business.’ Gwen’s lie was smooth as silk, and you swallowed, trying not to react to information that you knew not to be true. ‘I was coming here before you even owned the joint.’

‘Long way to travel from Queens.’ Crowley commented, running his finger around the top of his whiskey glass. ‘But who is your darling friend?’

Gwen glanced at you, opening her mouth to speak when a large man shoved himself in between you and the dark clothed Brit at the bar. She shut it again as the man eyed you both before turning his attention to Crowley, who grinned up at him.

‘Benny Lafitte,’ he greeted. ‘I didn’t see you hulk in with your masters.’

‘Boss Dean would like a little tete a tete later, McLeod.’ Benny gave him a sharp grin, all teeth and malice. ‘Business.’

‘I’ll be in my office,’ Crowley purred, nudging the redhead off of his arm. ‘Another time perhaps, little dove.’ He slid from the stool, reminding you of a snake as he flashed you a smile and disappeared into the throng of bodies. Benny turned to you, his smile now gentle, and you felt your nerves calm a little.

‘Ladies,’ he crooned, gesturing to the bar. ‘Drinks? Courtesy of my good friend.’ He jerked his head in Sam’s direction and Gwen smiled, nudging you as you gave a nervous laugh. ‘What can I get you?’ Benny signalled the barman, and you resisted the urge to request an entire bottle of vodka.

‘I’ll have a gin and tonic.’ Gwen smiled widely. ‘Y/N will have a cosmopolitan.’

Benny bowed his head. ‘As you wish.’ He turned to the barman, ordering the drinks, as well as two straight up whiskeys and you glanced at Gwen, feeling slightly encouraged by her smile. She rubbed your arm with her warm fingers, and you managed a smile in return.

‘Everything’s gonna be fine, Y/N. You’ll see.’

 


	3. Full of Surprises

Sam’s hand felt large and warm around your waist, and you couldn’t help but smile up at him as he moved you around the dancefloor to the music. The distinct voice sang along to Bim Bam Baby, but you could barely hear the notes as Sam swept you away, his taller frame dwarfing yours, but making you feel things you’d never felt about any man before. The crowd was thick and the atmosphere intoxicating as you let the Alpha guide you along the floor without pausing.

Gwen’s eagle eyes watched from the bar, her drink in hand as she kept herself away from the main bulk of the crowd. Dean Winchester had emerged from the alcove to the bar, alongside Benny, but he wasn’t discussing anything other than the new trend for heavier, more guitar based music that he referred to as rock and roll.

The song finished, and both you and Sam clapped for the live band, who took a bow and some background music started up. ‘Can I buy you a drink?’ Sam asked, his cheeks flushed from the movements, and you nodded, smiling widely. In the back of your mind, you wanted to bolt, to run from this burgeoning romance that was going to be exploited, whether you liked it or not. Sam’s fingers laced through yours as he led you towards the bar, raising his hand to the bartender.

Your eyes caught Gwen’s and she smiled reassuringly, but it didn’t do anything to settle the steel butterflies in your stomach. Sam’s hand remained caught in yours as he approached, giving the Campbell woman a sideways glare. You chewed on your lip as he ordered more drinks, his brother catching his attention.

‘Heya, Sammy.’ Dean leaned forward, winking at you. ‘Havin’ fun, darlin’?’

You smiled and nodded, feeling more than a little shy in front of all the imposing men. Sam chuckled, tucking you into his side as Dean watched you both carefully. ‘Always a good time, Dean,’ Sam smiled, dropping a kiss to your temple, and you blushed furiously, wishing you weren’t the centre of attention but loving it at the same time.

Gwen stood up, looking at her slim watch, and giving you an apologetic smile. ‘I gotta dash, Y/N. You wanna split a cab?’

Sam’s face fell as you looked between the two of them, knowing you had no other way of getting home. Walking through Brooklyn alone at night was not a prospect you relished the thought of. ‘Um, I guess…I’d better.’

Dean held out a hand. ‘Now, now, ladies. No need to cut the night short.’

‘I have to. I gotta get back to my boys,’ Gwen explained, wringing her hands. You weren’t sure if she was genuine or this was an act under instruction from her uncle, but either way, the Winchesters were buying it. ‘I’m really sorry, Y/N.’

‘No, it’s okay,’ Dean answered, smiling at you, before pulling his billfold from the inside of his tailored suit jacket. ‘Here.’ He held out a few bills, and Gwen stared at it. ‘Get home safe, Miss Campbell. Benny, can you see Gwen out to a car?’ The gruff Creole gent nodded and tipped his hat, offering Gwen his arm. She smiled, and her cheeks blushed red as she waved at you.

‘See you at the weekend!’ You called, waving back, feeling a mixture of dread and elation at more time with the handsome younger Winchester. Sam squeezed your shoulder, looking immensely pleased with himself, as Dean smiled at you both.

‘Shame the young lady is attached to such a bad name,’ he sighed. ‘Gwen was always a nice gal, don’t you think, Y/N?’

You looked down, shrugging a little. ‘She’s pretty much my only friend in the city.’

Sam’s fingers tightened protectively around your frame, and he looked up at Dean. ‘Not your only friend any more, sweetheart. Hey, why don’t we go and sit for a while? Dean can get a table service for us.’ The elder Winchester stood straight from where he leaned against the bar.

‘I need to go and have a word with the owner of this fine establishment.’ Dean grinned, bowing his head slightly at you and you curtsied, as you’d always been taught to do. ‘You kids go on and have fun. Our space is free; should give you some privacy.’ He winked at his brother and Sam scowled, whilst you giggled, letting the Alpha on your arm lead you away. Dean watched for a few minutes, before turning his attention to the balcony above the hall, where Crowley stood waiting.

*****

‘I’m sorry for him. He can be a bit intense.’ Sam held out a seat for you in the private area, before taking the comfortable chair next to you. ‘It’s hard, with what we do…’ He trailed off, leaning forward with one arm on his knee, the other hand reaching out to tangle his fingers with yours again. ‘I know that you’re aware of who we are, Y/N. You don’t have to play dumb.’

You blinked, unsure what to say, but Sam was content speaking for the moment.

‘We try and keep things above board. Not like our father ran it – he was out for revenge most of the time. If he’d seen a Campbell in our town, he wouldn’t have hesitated to deal with it. But Gwen is just a girl trying to do the best with what she’s got, and we know she doesn’t have much of anything to do with Samuel.’

The nod you gave was almost imperceptible. ‘I understand. I…I lived in Queens. Most of my life. I know who the Campbells are. But when my parents died, I wanted a fresh start, you know?’ You weren’t lying, not really. Whilst you knew Queens, and it would always be home, you’d already noticed the lower crime rate and lack of sirens in Brooklyn. It seemed to be a much safer area, as least, from your apartment it did.

‘Losing your family is hard,’ Sam nodded, looking away. ‘I never knew my mom.’

You softened even more towards the Alpha, leaning forward to stroke your hand over his. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It was a long time ago,’ Sam locked his eyes on yours. ‘I think she would have liked you.’ A smile caught your lips, and Sam moved closer, the gap between you shortening quickly. He was close enough for you to smell his cologne as the realisation sank in that he was going to kiss you. You sucked in a breath, closing your eyes and leaning into the caress, only for the sound of someone clearing their throat to break the moment.

Both of you looked up, guilt across your faces at being caught, meeting with Dean’s amused gaze.

‘Hate to interrupt, Sammy, but we got a problem. Out back.’

Sam’s expression changed so quickly, you reeled back, releasing his hand as he got to his feet. ‘Wait here,’ he instructed, all warmth gone from his tone as he followed his brother outside. You sat back, unsure of what to do with yourself, circling your thumbs as you watched the dance floor.

‘You look lost, little dove.’

Crowley’s voice made you jump, and you got to your feet, feeling like a child being scolded. ‘I’m sorry, I was waiting for –‘

‘The Winchesters, yes.’ The dark looking man stepped into the room, smiling, his eyes twinkling with mischief. ‘Such a pretty little dove…or are you a wolf, young Y/N? I think you might have teeth underneath all that innocence.’ Fear pounded through your veins as the club owner contemplated you, before gesturing to the door. ‘Come with me.’

You hesitated, before taking a step towards him, and he smiled triumphantly. He turned, leading you out of the alcove and past his security, into a corridor that was empty of people. The music from the main hall echoed through, and Crowley fell into step beside you, as you looked around at the deep red décor.

‘HELL has been my place for several years now. I’ve overseen many changes, and see a lot of faces come and go. The Winchesters might be the one constant in this town. From the boys’ grandfather Henry, right down to them…’ Crowley paused to chuckle lightly, and you frowned, wondering exactly how old this strange man was if he’d known Henry Winchester. ‘And things have never been better. But, I must warn you, little dove, this world you’re stepping into –‘ He stopped by a door, pointing to it. ‘It’s a few shades darker than you imagine, I’d wager.’

You stared at him, before following his gesture to the door. Reaching out, you grasped the knob, biting your lip as you turned it.

‘Go on, little dove.’ Crowley urged. ‘Nothing will hurt you.’

The door opened a crack, and noises from inside made you shudder. A man was crying out for help, and you heard the murmurs of others with it.

‘Hold still, dammit.’

‘I can’t get it out, Dean. There’s too much blood.’

‘Goddammit, Garth, why’d you go snooping over there anyways?’

The Winchesters were in there, along with others. You heard Benny’s voice, but you didn’t recognise the crying man. Crowley stepped closer, pushing the door from where you’d left it ajar, revealing an awful scene in what appeared to be a study.

In the middle of the small room was a large desk, which was possibly brown, but you couldn’t tell in the dim light and the amount of blood covering it. Dean and Benny were holding a smaller framed but tall young man down, whilst Sam dug into his stomach with a scalpel, a crude operating kit next to him.

‘Shit, Dean, he might need a hospital,’ Sam grunted.

‘You know that isn’t the way we do things, Sammy.’ Dean’s voice carried a note of warning, and Sam glanced up, glaring at him. It was then that he noticed they weren’t alone, and the colour drained from his face as he saw you stood at the door, Crowley behind you with a sly grin on his face.

‘You boys always take your time showing the women the horrors of this life,’ the Brit grinned. ‘Dean knows that it’s a baptism of fire. See if the Omega can stomach the source of her stable life.’

Dean’s face twisted in fury, as Sam’s mouth worked open and shut. You swallowed, before turning and closing the door in Crowley’s face. Marching over to the table, you forced the sleeves of your dress up to your elbows and pushed Sam out of the way.

Being an Omega had always stopped you from pursuing your real dream; being a nurse. But it didn’t mean you’d neglected the training for it. And Sam was making a complete mess of removing a bullet from the stomach of the crying man on the table.

‘Give me that scalpel,’ you instructed, holding out your hand, and Sam gaped, unsure what to do. Dean’s head snapped up, and he nodded at his brother. The steel was cold in your hand, and you were shaking slightly. It had been a long time since you’d done anything this extreme, but all of the training you’d gone through wouldn’t be for nothing, it seemed.

Maybe one day the world would progress enough for someone like you to be a proper nurse or doctor, but for now, you’d take what you can get.

‘The bullet is in the muscle lining of his stomach. It doesn’t look like it punctured any of his intestines or his stomach itself.’ You looked up to the young man who stared at you with thick tears in his eyes. ‘You’re lucky it didn’t go too deep.’ Sam stared as you made an incision, wincing at the man’s cry of pain, but there was no time for anaesthetic. Seconds ticked by, with nothing  but the heavy breathing of the Alphas in the room, and the whimpers of your patient.

Finally, you found your target, and swapped the scalpel for the tweezers, grasping the foreign object and pulling it free with a disgusting squelch, making the man cry out again.

‘Stay still, you need stitches,’ you snapped, frowning at him. Benny was looking a little green around the gills as you worked on the man, not paying much attention to any of them. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be big bad gangsters?’

Dean frowned over at Sam, who shrugged. ‘Well, maybe not exactly like that but –‘

‘Then why does he look like he’s about to pass out?’ You pointed at Benny with a needle, and Sam chortled a little.

Benny scowled. ‘I’m not a fan of blood, cher. That’s all.’

You shrugged, getting to work on sewing the hold in the man’s stomach up. ‘Huh.’ Six stitches later, and the wound was weeping but closed, and you rifled through the very threadbare surgery kit to find some gauze. Dean and Benny released their captive, who waited patiently for you to finish with him.

‘There you go.’ You smiled, standing back and admiring your handiwork. ‘I probably should have worn gloves to do that, but I’m clean. Phew!’ Wiping the back of your hand across your brow, you noticed the blood covering you and made a face. ‘Well, this dress is ruined. But at least I know I can stitch under the influence of cocktails!’

Silence fell across the room as all four men stared at you in shock. The man on the table sat up, grimacing, and offering his hand. You took it, smiling at him. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered. ‘I thought I was a goner.’

‘Infection would have killed you first, and you’re not out of the safe zone, yet…? Sorry, I don’t know your name.’

The man smiled, and you found yourself already loving his goofy face. ‘I’m Garth Fitzgerald the fourth, ma’am. At your service.’

Dean laughed, nudging Sam with his arm. ‘I think he’s muscling in on your territory, Sammy.’ Sam rolled his eyes as Garth looked a little panicked. ‘Not to worry, young Garth. I believe this young lady just saved your life. Where the hell did you learn that?’ He directed the question to you and you shrugged, smiling with embarrassment now the heat of the moment had faded.

‘I was training to be a nurse when I presented. My dad didn’t want to waste the money he’d put into college so I finished my course, but nowhere is gonna hire an Omega woman to do the job.’ You looked up at Sam, a sadness pulling at your expression. ‘It’s kinda nice to know that training didn’t go to waste.’

Sam smiled fondly, moving to embrace you, uncaring of the blood coating you both. ‘Definitely not wasted.’

‘Crowley’s playing games again,’ Benny warned. ‘He shouldn’t have brought her down here.’

Dean raised a hand, nodding his acknowledgement. ‘Yeah, I’ll be having words about that. But then, if he hadn’t, Garth here might have bled out in Sam’s capable hands. But don’t think we won’t be having a conversation about how you ended up getting shot, Garth.’

The younger man nodded, looking white as a sheet. You stepped forward, placing a hand to his forehead. ‘He needs antibiotics, rest and plenty of fluids,’ you pointed out. ‘Or the only thing he’ll be getting is septicaemia and an early grave.’

‘Benny?’ Dean asked, and the gruff Frenchman nodded. ‘Not a problem, boss. I’ll get him sorted out back at home with Bess. She’ll take care’a him.’ Dean nodded, before turning to you as Benny helped Garth from the room.

‘So,’ he started, pulling a handkerchief from his inside pocket and cleaning off the blood from his hands. ‘You got moxy, girl. I like that. And you’re making my baby brother smile.’ He leaned forward. ‘I like that too.’ You blushed as Dean turned his attention to his brother. ‘You got my blessing, Sammy. But be fuckin’ careful.’

Sam jerked his head in affirmation, and pulled you close to his side again. Dean fixed you with an amused expression, before laughing and following Benny and Garth out. You watched the door shut behind him, before looking up at Sam.

‘A nurse, huh?’ he asked, and you nodded, a shy smile on your face. ‘You’re something special, doll. No doubt about it.’

You looked down at your ruined dress, picking at the rapidly drying blood. ‘I should get home. This dress is ruined.’

‘I’ll drive you,’ Sam insisted. ‘We’ll go the back way so no one sees. But first –‘ he turned abruptly, pulling you into his arms and pressing a soft but heated kiss to your lips, taking you by surprise and making you moan into his mouth. It lasted only a few seconds, but when he pulled away, you were panting heavily. ‘I had to finish what I started.’

A smile replaced the shocked, dreamy expression on your face. ‘Are you finished now?’

Sam laughed, adjusting his pants discreetly, before looping his arm over your shoulders. ‘Baby girl, I’m just getting started.’

 


	4. No Choice At All

One of the things you loved about Brooklyn, was the small family run market down the street. It was a very popular place, and you’d found that they sold some of the best fruit in the city, which prompted you to be up early on a Monday morning. Eileen had never turned up for her visit, and you’d sent her a letter in the hopes she was okay.

The grocers wasn’t busy with the sun only just beginning to rise over the chilly New York horizon, and you surveyed the produce, making idle chit chat with the lady that ran the shop with her husband. Picking out some apples, you moved over to the potatoes, your mind wandering to what sort of meals Sam enjoyed. A blush hit your cheeks as you daydreamed a little, not spotting the woman watching you from behind a pile of citrus fruits.

You hadn’t seen the youngest Winchester since Friday, but he had sent you flowers on Saturday morning, with a card that simply bore his name. Gwen hadn’t been able to find a sitter for the rest of the weekend, so you’d spent it indoors, reading and doing some minor household improvements. Shelves weren’t your forte, but you thought they were pretty straight. HELL was open tonight for a new band, and you were considering going on your own to see if the handsome Alpha was there.

‘Y/N?’ The name made you jump, and you turned, finally spotting the woman that had been watching you. You smiled in confusion, tilting your head to consider her. ‘You are Y/N, right?’

‘Um, yes…who are you?’

The lady smiled, and you found yourself drawn in. Your gut instinct didn’t warn you of anything astray about the woman, stood in front of you with a plain blue dress on and a small basket in one hand. She held out her other hand, and you eyed it warily for a moment. ‘I’m Jody.’ She smiled again, and you returned it, a little warmer this time. Jody didn’t seem threatening, with her bright eyes and pixie cropped hair, and the handshake was firm but soft. ‘I’m, er, I live round the corner from here, and I just wanted…’ She gave a nervous laugh, dropping her hand to her side. ‘I’m sorry, this must be really weird.’ She looked around, making sure no one else was in earshot. ‘I’m a junior detective over at the fourth precinct. And I saw you with Sam Winchester at HELL the other night.’

Concern flooded your expression as you tried to figure out what to say. ‘I…I…I…’ You stuttered, panic swelling in your throat. Had she seen you leave covered in blood from Garth’s wound the other night? ‘Erm, I’m sorry, I don’t –‘

‘Oh, don’t worry, I’m not talking to you about official business or anything,’ she spoke quickly, shaking her head. ‘It’s just, I saw you, and I know you’re Omega. We know what happened to your parents in Queens, and I didn’t want…I don’t want to see another Omega killed because of those men.’ Her voice was gentle and sympathetic. ‘I know how hard it is, sweetie. I’ve got an Omega sister, and I know you’re driven by needs that we Betas aren’t. But please…be careful. The Winchesters? They’re dangerous.’

Your stomach dropped, and your demeanour turned cold as you regarded the woman before you. ‘Are you threatening me?’

Jody’s eyes went wide. ‘No. No I’m not threatening you at all. But the police are always investigating them. I just don’t want to see anyone else get hurt.’ She paused, watching you for a second. ‘I’m risking my job even saying anything to you,’ she sighed. ‘Just…be careful, please.’ She took a step back, smiling at you, before turning away and leaving, and you stood rooted to the spot, your eyes following her until she headed around a corner and disappeared from sight.

You weren’t sure whether you’d been expecting a warning, but you somehow knew it wasn’t the last time you’d see Junior Detective Jody Mills.

*****

The club didn’t seem to be as busy as it was on the Friday, and you shuffled nervously through the crowd, all too aware of eyes landing on you. You’d been feeling off kilter all day since your encounter with Jody, like you were being watched constantly and it was making you jumpy, skittish even.

More so than the nervous tension thrumming through your body, you felt a lot of anger. Anger at people constantly assuming you were a weak willed Omega, ready to bow and obey her body’s basic needs for an Alpha. It made you feel like you were judged on your genetics instead of who you were as a person, and that threw you right back to your college education, being treated like you were small and insignificant.

You hated that.

Sam didn’t make you feel that way. He made you feel warm and safe, and important, but now, after the way Samuel and Jody had spoken about you being an Omega, it made you question those feelings. Were they truly yours, or just a trick of your biology?

You hated that more.

Whatever it was, Sam, his brother and Benny were absent from HELL as you looked around. Crowley was at the bar, with a plethora of woman fawning over him, and his dark eyes caught yours as you purposefully stayed as far away from him as possible. His actions the other night had disturbed you, and concerned you, and the wicked little smile on his face as he watched you keep your distance just maximised your feelings of unease.

You settled onto a bar stool, ordering a soda from the bartender, trying to ignore the chill running along your spine where you knew Crowley was still watching. Engrossed in your concern and thoughts, you didn’t notice the golden eyed man sliding into the seat next to you.

‘Hey, sugar.’ He grinned, tipping his hat in your direction. You smiled briefly, not paying him much mind as the bartender delivered your drink. ‘Name’s Gabriel.’ Sipping at your soda, you ignored him, not wanting his advances. ‘Boy, Sammy said you’d be a tough gal, but I wasn’t expecting the Ice Queen.’

You blinked, looking at him in surprise as he chuckled. ‘You’re…is Sam here?’ You looked around, but Gabriel shook his head.

‘He’s not I’m afraid, darlin’. Family business and all that. But he had a feelin’ you’d be turning up here and didn’t want you to think the worst of him. Not to mention, the Crow is looking at you like you’re a slab of juicy meat.’ You couldn’t help your reaction as you looked over at Crowley. He was still watching you and you shuddered, turning back to your drink. Gabriel grimaced. ‘Yeah, he is one creepy dude, huh?’

Sparing a small smile, you glanced up at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. ‘I don’t need a babysitter.’

‘Oh hell no, sweetheart. I could see that from the second I laid eyes on you.’ He placed a hand over his chest. ‘I’m just doin’ as I’m told. When Sam gives an order we follow. For that matter, it was Castiel that gave me the order and there’s nothing like being bossed around by your older brother.’ Gabriel gave you a cheeky grin, before raising his fingers towards the bartender. A few seconds later, a beer appeared in front of him, and he tipped it in your direction. ‘Orders are orders, doll.’

You nodded, wrapping your fingers around your own drink. ‘Orders are orders,’ you muttered, mulling over the words. It wasn’t like you knew a great deal about gangster hierarchy, but maybe Gabriel would be willing to divulge a little more on the subject. It didn’t even occur to you as you posed the question, that you were getting information Samuel might find interesting.

‘I can tell you some, but I’m only a soldier, sugar. How about, we go to those comfy lookin’ couches over there, and discuss without any sensitive ears listenin’ in?’ He motioned towards the deserted alcove you’d seen Sam in the first time, and quickly, you agreed, not wanting to be overheard by anyone. Especially since it was now obvious you were being watched.

Settling into the comfortable seating, you held your drink with both hands in your lap, chewing your lip as you saw Crowley stand and move away from his small harem into the darkness of the back corridors.

‘He makes you nervous, huh?’

‘Crowley?’ You clarified and Gabriel nodded. ‘Yeah. He does.’

‘Can’t trust that one. I know Dean and Sam, they think they’ve got him sussed. But there’s something not quite right there. Not that I’d say anything. You don’t question the boss.’ He snorted a little, swigging his beer. You contemplated him, noticing that his attire was not as fine as the other men you’d seen, that he was more casual and laid back. But there were elements of him that gave a hint of danger – the long thin scar that ran around his throat was one. ‘You’ve just moved here from Queens, huh?’ You nodded, and Gabriel smiled. ‘I used to like Queens. Until one of Samuel Campbell’s boys took a knife to my throat.’ He tilted his chin back, running his finger along the line. ‘To this day, things don’t taste right, which is a pain when you like chocolate.’

Your eyes widened. ‘I’ve…I’ve heard of Samuel Campbell.’ The lie came smoother than you’d expected.

‘Friends with his niece, aren’t you? Gwen?’ You nodded again, affirming the friendship. Gabriel gave you a thin smile. ‘She’s a nice gal. Wrong family, but nice gal. She did right staying away from all that noise.’ He waved a hand, grunting. ‘Christian on the other hand…nasty piece of work. His uncle’s right hand man and he uses that to his every advantage.’ Remaining silent, you waited for Gabriel to continue, not wanting to sound like you were digging too much. He sipped at his drink again, swallowing it with an odd look on his face. ‘I mean, it’s not like Dean can’t be a nasty sonuvabitch when he wants to be – Sam too – I mean, their mother and father were both murdered. That does something to a person. The Winchesters are all twisted up in revenge. But Samuel Campbell? He’s the one who ordered those hits. He’s destroyed these boys’ lives since they were knee high to a goddamn grasshopper.’

A wave of nausea rushed through you, and you thought back to the kind old man Samuel Campbell had appeared to be. It had been obvious even then, at that first meeting, the darkness in his eyes and the way he spoke so warmly but managed to send a chill through you. You cursed your own stupidity at allowing yourself to fall into this situation in the first place. How could you keep this up? You’d never been a good actress, and lying was not your strong point.

But then, it was highly doubtful that Samuel Campbell cared if you got yourself killed doing this.

‘Sammy told Castiel you were a nurse? That you saved young Garth’s life?’

You looked down at your drink, an embarrassed smile on your face. ‘I wouldn’t go that far. I did a better job that Sam’s giant hands could do.’ Gabriel snorted with laughter, and your smile grew a little bolder. ‘But I did train, for four years, to be a nurse. I wanted to do something to help other people.’ Your expression turned sad. ‘But I’m an Omega. I know my place.’

‘S’stupid if you ask me,’ Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. ‘Your biology should have nothing to do with it, if you got the skill. I’m sure Bess will appreciate what you did – she’s Garth’s Omega. True teenaged love that one. It’s pretty rare to connect with someone like that so young.’ He leaned forward towards you, a curious look on his face. ‘And you never found a mate? The right guy?’

You shrugged. ‘Never had the time, or the care for it. I’ve dated, but…nothing ever clicked, you know?’

Gabriel smiled knowingly. ‘Oh, I know. I’m forever checking the ladies looking for the one.’ His tone was amused, and you smirked at his double meaning. You’d met men like Gabriel before – he liked to sample but never settle. ‘To be honest, I thought Sam would have settled down a long time ago. There was a girl…Jess, I think her name was, but she ran a mile, or a thousand, when she found out who Sam really was.’ He watched you for a moment as you sipped at your soda. ‘I think he’s gotten lucky with you, darlin’.’

Guilt welled in your throat, and you coughed, covering it as your soda going the wrong way. Gabriel waited for you to gain your composure.

‘You sure you’re cut out for this?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow as you placed your drink on the table next to the couch. ‘It’s a hard life, Y/N. Anyone finds out you’re on Sam Winchester’s arm, and you’ll be a target.’

‘That’s why Dean warned him to be careful?’ You asked, curiosity getting  the better of your common sense.

Gabriel nodded. ‘Dean had an Omega. Lovely girl called Lisa. She and him…they’d been together forever. When she got sick, they tried everything, but we’re not even sure what killed her in the end. All I know, is that Dean was there and he’s not been right since.’

Sympathy joined the guilt, making you wish you’d never accepted Samuel’s offer. You’d probably be dead if you hadn’t, but maybe that was a better choice than this option was turning out. Poor Dean – watching the person you loved die was awful enough to imagine. Actually going through it? You shivered, and the motion was not missed by Gabriel.

‘It’s a hard choice, I know. But you gotta decide, Y/N. Either follow your heart and love that kid like you’ve never loved anyone. Sam’ll treat you good, and he’ll protect you best he can, but there’s a risk. And that’s for your head to decide.’ He smiled sadly. ‘No one can make it for you.’

You nodded, sitting back in the seat, watching the couples on the dancefloor. In that moment, you wished more than anything you could be like them – just two people meeting and dancing, with nothing else to influence something that could be real.

And despite what Gabriel said, you knew…you had no choice at all.


	5. Long Standing Rivals

You didn’t return to HELL for the rest of the week. On Wednesday, you got the bus to Queens, visiting Gwen and her sons for lunch. The boys were six and eight, and full of energy as they ran around the house and you found yourself enjoying the visit. Once the boys were in bed, and the sun was down, Gwen pulled out a bottle of wine, sitting you down on the couch. Her husband was away working, leaving her to care for her boys alone.

‘So, you went to the club on Monday?’ She asked, and you nodded, taking a large gulp of the wine.

‘Yeah. Sam wasn’t there.’ There was a heavy note of disappointment in your voice and Gwen chuckled, watching you knowingly. ‘What?’

‘You sound disappointed.’

‘I am,’ you whispered. ‘But also, I’m not. This whole thing…it’s hard to lie to people. Especially when they’re being so nice to me.’ You leaned on, a little worried about what you were going to say next. ‘After you left on Friday…there was this guy, Garth? He’d been shot. I don’t know what happened but…I sorta helped.’

Gwen’s eyes widened. ‘You helped?’

You nodded. ‘He was in a bad way, and, you know, I trained as a nurse. Maybe I can’t do anything with it in the real world –‘

‘Oh honey, this world is more real than you think,’ she interrupted sadly. ‘And you’re making yourself an asset to them. You need to be careful.’

‘Of them, or your uncle?’ You asked, giving her a pointed look.

Gwen sighed heavily. ‘I don’t know how to answer that.’ She shifted, leaning back against the couch cushions, her eyes travelling around the room as both of you sat in silence. Your eyes were drawn to the many photographs of her boys that she’d framed and hung on the walls – almost every surface had a photo of them, and you could understand why she would defer to her uncle’s rule to protect them.

You couldn’t imagine feeling that way about anyone; but you weren’t a mother. You weren’t sure you ever would be.

‘He wants us to go again this Friday. I tried to explain that I don’t have anyone to have the boys, but he’s insisting I go with you. The Winchesters don’t know I even speak to him, so I can “keep an eye”.’ Gwen wiped at her face. ‘I don’t want to put you in this position. I thought he was being nice, that he wasn’t like my mother said. I should have listened. Now we’re all caught in this.’

Fear buried itself in your mind, and you looked down at the glass of wine in your hand. ‘We could run,’ you mumbled offhandedly, knowing it was a stupid suggestion as soon as you said it.

‘He’d find us,’ Gwen replied, but you didn’t look up. ‘We can play the game for now. It’s not dangerous. But Y/N…’ She reached over, taking your hand. ‘You  _ cannot _ fall in love with Sam Winchester. It will only get you both killed. No matter what Samuel says about wanting to bring the family together, he’s lying. He wants them dead.’

You looked up sharply, frowning. ‘Why would he want them dead? They’re his grandsons.’

Gwen shook her head again, leaning forward to the coffee table to place her glass down. ‘You said you spoke to Gabriel Novak?’ You nodded, and her mouth pulled into a thin line. ‘I don’t know how much he knows, or how much he would tell you. He’s pretty loyal to his brother and the Winchesters. There’s three Novaks, Castiel is the eldest and he’s Dean oldest friend. Dean leaves him to run most of the smaller ventures, control the soldiers, so to speak. Gadreel is the other Novak, but I’ve never met him.’ She looked down at her hands, at the wedding ring that rested on her finger. ‘He knows my husband though. They were friends when they were boys.’

‘Gwen, does your husband know about any of this?’ You asked, needing to know.

‘No.’ She shook her head. ‘He’s away a lot. We write but…his letters are few.’ She sighed unhappily. ‘If he was here…I wouldn’t need to pander to Samuel’s wants to provide for my boys. But I can’t tell Terence any of this. He’s never been a fan of my family.’

The quip of that being an understandable stance lingered on your tongue, but you thought better of it and kept your mouth shut. ‘I still don’t understand why your uncle would want his grandsons dead. He seems to value family.’

‘Samuel values that which gives him value. The Winchesters and the Campbells have been at odds…god, since the dawn of time? I know Samuel had a grudge against Henry Winchester. Henry was older, more established. Rumour has it they once worked together, but things went sour and Samuel swore revenge.’ Gwen picked up her wine again, taking a large sip. ‘Of course, the drama only increased when Mary ran off and married John.’

You blinked, unsure of those names. ‘Mary…as in Mary Winchester?’ You knew Sam’s mother’s name of course, but weren’t sure how she played into the intricate family web.

Gwen nodded. ‘Also known as Mary  _ Campbell _ . Samuel’s treasured daughter, who hated his business. He tried to keep her sheltered, but she wouldn’t have any of it.’ There was a wistful smile on her face as she spoke. ‘I don’t remember too much about her, she was a lot older than me. But I remember her as a long haired, blonde nightmare for her dad. She was Omega, but you wouldn’t have thought it.’

A smile pulled at your lips and you sipped your drink, waiting for Gwen to continue. It was nice to know a little more about the background of the two rivals, but you didn’t feel like Mary’s story had a happy ending.

‘Mary snuck out. She met John, using a fake last name, so he had no idea he was consorting the enemy. They fell in love, and wanted to get married, and of course, Mary had to come clean. John didn’t care, and Henry, as the story tells it, was on his deathbed but gave his blessing, hoping it would heal the rift between old friends.’ Gwen looked sad then as she kept speaking. ‘But Samuel’s hate runs too deep for that, and he saw this as another attack at him. He forbade the marriage, but Mary ran away. She was old enough to get married without his permission, despite being an Omega, and it drove Samuel mad. Then Dean came along, and I think Mary hoped it would fix things.’

‘It didn’t, I’m assuming.’

‘We wouldn’t be here now if it had,’ Gwen pointed out sadly. ‘Four years after Dean was born, Sam came along. John was in control of Brooklyn, like his father had been before him, and Samuel saw every success a personal attack on him.’ Gwen fiddled with her wedding ring. ‘No one ever proved it, the police certainly didn’t, but Mary’s death in that house fire was no accident. It’s been told that Samuel hired Azazel to do it, like he has before.’

‘Azazel?’ You queried, not having heard that name before.

‘No one knows his last name, but he’s got this condition that left him with permanent jaundice in the whites of his eyes. We called him “Yellow Eyes” when we were children, because he’s quite scary, like a monster. I only ever saw him twice, and let me tell you, the man is pure evil.’ Gwen shuddered, taking another sip of her wine. ‘Samuel uses him for specific jobs. Like Mary…and John.’

You’d heard a little about John Winchester, and a frown crossed your face. ‘I thought John died in a car accident?’

Gwen snorted. ‘That’s what Samuel would  _ like _ everyone to believe. John was killed intentionally, and he wasn’t the only person to lose their lives that night. His captain was driving him, and they were both killed. That was what dragged Sam back home from school, back to work with his brother.’ She shook her head. ‘It’s a horrible, messy business, and no one is going to come out unscathed. Dean already lost his mate.’

‘That was Lisa, right? Gabriel told me about her. Do you think Samuel killed her too?’ Gwen shrugged, not saying anything further.’ Running away seems like a better idea the more I hear. Gabriel told me to make a choice but…’

‘You don’t have a choice. You either do as Samuel asks or end up a contract for Azazel.’

A thick silence fell over the apartment and you noticed your glass was empty. ‘I think I need more wine,’ you whispered.

‘You’d better stay here tonight. I couldn’t live with my conscience if I sent my drunk Omega friend out onto the streets to be vulnerable.’ Gwen smiled, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring you another. ‘We are friends, aren’t we, Y/N?’ You nodded, offering her a warm smile. It was clear she was as much of a victim as you were, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The knock at the door made you both jump, and Gwen’s eyes automatically went towards the hallway that led down to her sons’ bedroom. The colour drained from her face, and you reached over, patting her hand and placing your drink on the table simultaneously, before standing up. ‘I’ll get it,’ you whispered, and Gwen nodded, not moving from the spot.

Opening the door, your heart thumped into your chest as you saw Samuel Campbell and a man you’d not seen before stood there. Samuel smiled, and the unknown man simply glared. He was tall, thin and scary looking, with a pointed chin, several days of scruff and coarse grey-brown hair on his head.

‘Y/N! I had a feeling you’d be here. We were worried when you didn’t answer your apartment door.’ He winked. ‘Maybe I got my hopes up a little thinking you might be with my grandson?’ You shivered as he laughed, stepping past you into the apartment, the other man following. ‘My apologies, this is Alastair. He is my closest friend and advisor. Alastair bowed his head a little, and you had the sudden thought that he didn’t look like he could be  _ anyone’s _ friend. ‘Gwen, my dear!’

Gwen stood up from the couch, giving her uncle a shaky smile as he leaned in to embrace her. Her eyes connected with yours and you shut the front door, hoping they were only here for a social visit. Samuel released his niece, turning back to you.

‘Girls night, huh? I hope you’re not driving, Y/N.’

‘I don’t own a car, Mr Cam- Samuel.’ You remembered at the last minute that he didn’t like you calling him Mr Campbell, and gave him a false sweet smile to make up for it. ‘I got a cab here. I was going to stay and keep Gwen company this evening.’

Samuel nodded, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. ‘And you’re not planning on going out this weekend?’ He asked, directing the question between you both. Gwen opened her mouth, only to find herself cut off by a large palm flat against the air in front of her. ‘I know, no babysitter. You know, I could watch the boys, if you gals wanted to go out and have some fun?’ Samuel wasn’t looking at Gwen to see the panic in her eyes, and you thought quickly, scrambling for an excuse to stay home.

‘I’m due my heat,’ you blurted, and Samuel’s eyes narrowed at you. ‘I can’t…I can’t go out.’ It wasn’t a lie, per say. You  _ were _ due to be in heat, within the next week, but he didn’t know that, or so you hoped. Alastair fixed his cold eyes on you, almost like he could see through the deception, but he didn’t speak.

‘Well, isn’t that even better?’ Samuel grinned. ‘Sam won’t be able to resist you, surely?’

Your blood ran cold, and Gwen’s face hardened. ‘Uncle,’ she started, visibly trying not to grit her teeth. ‘It’s too dangerous for her to leave her home whilst she’s in heat and unmated. You cannot predict what might happen. She’s only just  _ met _ Sam. I know you’re eager –‘ She cut off, struggling to find the right words. ‘I know you’d like Sam to be settled, but this is just reckless.’ The warning was clear and Alastair cleared his throat.

‘If I may, Samuel,’ the cold man spoke slowly, turning his gaze from you to his friend. ‘Pushing this beyond the natural course may arouse suspicion. Placing Y/N in danger from other Alphas may not be a good idea.’

Samuel’s eyes bore into you, Alastair’s words giving him pause. Then, in a split second, his entire demeanour changed and he laughed loudly. ‘Of course! Sorry, I forget how it is these days. You should stay home. I’m sure Gwen will check in on you. We have to make sure you’re safe, after all.’ His smile was terrifying and you nodded slowly, cold fear wrapping around your heart like a steel cage.

‘Was there another reason for your visit, uncle?’ Gwen asked, and her uncle glanced at her, smiling.

‘I think we should take Y/N home tonight, Gwendolyn.’ Samuel said, his smile unnerving. You wanted to protest, insist you were happy to spend the night here, but something in his tone made you pause. Gwen’s face fell, and you felt awful, knowing now how lonely she was. ‘She can stay here another time, perhaps.’

Gwen nodded, holding her hands together in front of her stomach. ‘Okay, we can rearrange.’ The sadness in her tone seemed to reach only you, as Alastair moved past you to open the front door again. He opened it, holding it wide as you grabbed your coat, apprehension at being alone with these men making your hands shake. Gwen stopped you before you could leave, folding her arms around your shoulders in a tight embrace.

‘Me and the boys will pop over tomorrow, okay?’ Her tone was full of worry and you nodded, holding her back and not letting go for a few long seconds. Eventually, she pulled away, not making eye contact with you or her uncle as Samuel took your elbow and led you from the apartment.

It was cold outside, much colder than it had been when you arrived, and no matter how many skirts you had, it didn’t protect you from the chill. You shivered, wrapping your coat tightly around your form, as Samuel led you to a large imposing car parked on the front kerb. Climbing in, you waited as Alastair got into the front and Samuel sat in the back with you, leaning in far to close to your smaller frame.

‘You and Gwen are very close,’ he pointed out, and you nodded, giving him a slight smile that you hoped would appease him. He smiled back, laying his palm on your covered thigh, squeezing gently and you held you breath, willing yourself not to throw up. ‘It’s a shame really. Sam is very lucky man.’ Samuel was almost purring now, and you could smelt the mint on his breath as he leaned in. ‘You really are a fine example of an Omega, Y/N.’ You swallowed, closing your eyes, wishing furiously that he would move away.

Samuel pulled back, but his hand remained on your leg, and you shook the entire way back to Brooklyn. As the car pulled up outside your apartment, you scrambled for the door, but didn’t forget your manners.

‘Thank you, Samuel.’

‘You are very welcome, Y/N,’ Samuel leered, leaning out of the car a little ways to watch you, his eyes raking over your form greedily. ‘You take care of yourself during your heat.’ The way he said it made your skin crawl, and you ducked your head, before practically fleeing into your apartment.

Alastair turned to Samuel, giving him a stern look. ‘You cannot have her, Samuel. Not if you wish for your grandsons to learn their place.’

Samuel’s eyes remained on the door to the apartment block, a frustrated sigh on his lips. ‘I know. But…maybe she wouldn’t have to die. I was just thinking –‘ He turned to his friend with a smirk on his face. ‘It’s much worse for an Alpha to have lost his Omega to a bitching, don’t you think?’

 


	6. Welcome To The Family

It had been a week since your heat. You’d mustered the courage to contact Sam, leaving a message at the club with Gabriel, who’d been more than happy to pass it on. Now, you were waiting, wondering if Sam would take your invitation. Samuel’s words hung in the back of your mind, mixed with Gwen’s, and you wondered how you would get through this alive.

Thursday afternoon became Thursday evening, and you relaxed with some music, enjoying the melodic tones of Nat King Cole, almost dozing off when someone knocked on your door. You got to your feet, feeling a little groggy as you approached the entrance to the apartment, checking who it was before you even thought of removing the chain.

Sam stood on the other side, dressed in a sharp suit, smiling at you. He brushed one hand through his hair, whilst holding out a bouquet of posies, and you beamed, removing the chain to throw the door wide open. ‘I didn’t think you were going to come!’ You took the flowers, taking him by surprise by burying yourself into his warm embrace. Sam held you close, kissing the top of your head as you smile happily.

Despite all the threats, and the doubts over your feelings, Sam truly did make you feel special.

‘I had to get a few things straightened out, but I couldn’t resist your offer, sweetheart,’ he pulled back a little, looking down at you. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t give you a decent way to get in touch. I guess you’re pretty resourceful.’

‘I figure Gabriel could get a message to you,’ you whispered. ‘Do you want to come in?’

He smiled. ‘Actually, I was hoping we could go out. Not to the club.’ He added the last part hastily, giving you that adorable grin as he pushed his hair out of his face again. It was unusual to see a man with such unruly hair, when the fashion was keep it short and tidy. You reached you, pushing a stray strand behind his ear.

‘Where did you have in mind?’

‘Well, I’d like to take you to a party, if you don’t mind? It’s only a small get together, but there’s a few people I’d really like you to meet.’ He sounded so bashful as he said it, like a teenaged boy asking out his first date, and you warmed immediately, nodding at his suggestions.

‘I need to get changed, is that okay?’ Sam nodded, and you grabbed his hand, dragging him into your apartment to wait whilst you got dressed. He stood in the living room, looking large and out of place amongst your little furniture and sparse belongings. You smelled the flowers he’d bought you, smiling at their sweet fragrance. ‘I’m just going to pop these in water.’

‘This is a nice place you have.’ He commented. ‘Your note said you’d been…indisposed the last couple of weeks. Was everything okay?’

‘I was in heat,’ you explained, emerging from the kitchen with a vase full of water for the flowers. You arranged them on the window sill, standing back and smiling at your handiwork. Sam came up behind you, looping his arms around your waist. ‘Oh!’ You jumped, turning in his arms. ‘I’m sorry, I should have told you.’

He shook his head. ‘It’s a personal thing. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want,’ he whispered, holding you close. His head dipped down, his lips capturing yours in a brief, sweet caress and you gave a happy sigh, practically melting against him. As you parted, Sam smiled, swaying a little to the music that continued to play. ‘I like Nat King Cole. Not like all this rock and roll my brother is obsessed with at the moment.’

‘I should go and change,’ you whispered, unwilling to leave the warm comfort of his arms, but pulling away all the same. Your hand trailed down his arm, clinging to his fingers before you finally pulled away and headed into your room to find something to wear. Your heart was pounding as you rifled through your closet, finally finding a simple dress in your favourite colour, and you tore off the trousers and shirt you’d been wearing to lounge around the house.

Moments later, you emerged from your room, wearing the dress, some ballet shoes, and with your makeup done to a minimal standard. Your hair was loose – dealing with styling it would take too long, and you were eager to spend more time in Sam’s presence.

He smiled widely as you walked into view, opening his arms. ‘You look amazing.’

‘This old thing?’ You looked down. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘Sweetheart, you could wear a burlap sack and I’d think you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.’ Sam stepped forward, bending to kiss you again, and a very large part of you wanted to drag him into your bedroom and never leave. But all too soon, he was pulling back, and you pushed your daydream to the back of your mind, gazing up at him and shutting out the rest of the world. ‘Shall we go?’ He asked. ‘I’ve got the car outside.’

You nodded, allowing him to take your arm and lead you from your apartment. Outside, the New York air was chilly, the night becoming colder as the days dragged by. A shiver hit your spine, and you glanced to the block of apartments across the street, feeling for all the world like someone was watching you. Sam caught your attention as he gestured to the beautiful sleek silver car parked on the kerbside.

It was a 1951 Chrysler New Yorker, her chrome and white wheels sparkling in the artificial city lights, and Sam smiled proudly as he bent to open the passenger door for you. ‘Dean doesn’t let me borrow her very often, but tonight he insisted.’ He winked. ‘I think he likes you.’

‘She is a beauty.’ You ran your hand over the doorframe, before sliding into the plush leather seats, waiting for Sam to walk around after he’d shut the door. His long legs fit into the well of the driver’s side with little room to spare, and the vehicle roared to life as he started it, making a glorious noise. ‘She’s not his favourite though. That would be his Buick. No one touches his Baby.’

You laughed as Sam pulled the car from the kerb, leaving all feelings behind as he drove into the city night.

*****

Sam and Dean shared a house in the Brooklyn district of Dyker Heights, a very affluent neighbourhood with large houses and gardens. It was a house that had been passed down through through the generations from Henry Winchester’s father. As Sam drove through the streets of the city, you listened as he pointed out where he’d gone to school, where he’d played as a child, even the apartment building he’d been born in, where his mother had later died. He didn’t sound remorseful about any of it; it was more like he wanted to share his experience with you.

Finally, drawing up to the large five bedroomed house in Dyker Heights, your jaw dropped. The house was a gorgeous time piece, meticulously cared for by the condition of it. Sam pulled the car right up to the kerb, where several other luxurious vehicles were parked, and turned off the engine.

‘Dean did share this house with Lisa. I think…’ he paused, looking over at you. ‘I think he feels like he has to keep it because it’s our family’s, but I don’t think he likes being on his own. That’s why I gave up my apartment and came home. So he wouldn’t be.’

‘That’s really sweet of you,’ you replied, voice low as you reached over and placed your hand over his. ‘You guys are really close, huh?’

‘As close as brothers can be,’ Sam smiled, ‘he’s not just my boss. He’s my best friend.’ You looked over at the house, seeing the lights on throughout and the shadows of numerous visitors in the window. ‘It’s Bobby’s birthday. Ellen insisted on a party and Dean insisted on hosting. He likes parties. You should see what we do for Christmas.’ He paused, going a little red as he realised what he’d said. ‘You know, i-if you want?’

You smiled, turning your eyes back to him and nodding. ‘I’d love to be here for Christmas.’ Sam’s smile was radiant as he released your hand and climbed from the car, dashing around the vehicle to open your door and help you out. ‘I feel a little underdressed,’ you pointed out, tugging at your dress.

‘You look radiant,’ he insisted, shutting the car door behind you, and taking your arm. ‘I won’t leave you alone, okay? I know parties can suck sometimes.’

Sam led you up the pathway to the house, opening the unlocked door and leading you inside, taking your coat and hanging it up with his. Dean was the first to notice you, as he lounged by a door with Benny, chatting over a glass of whiskey. ‘Sammy!’ He called, opening his arms wide to greet his little brother with a hug. ‘And Y/N! We were starting to get worried about you!’

You blushed, not resisting as he pulled you into an embrace. ‘I’m fine, thank you, Dean.’

‘Good! Good.’ Dean beamed, patting Sam on the shoulder. ‘Get your lady a drink, Sam. Don’t be rude.’

‘Where’s Bobby?’ Sam asked, and Dean waved towards the next room, shrugging.

‘Drinking and sulking, maybe? I think Ellen is trying to get him to be sociable.’ Dean laughed as Sam shook his head and took your hand. The gesture made your insides warm, and you tried to hide the blush that crept over your skin. Dean went back to talking with Benny, both of them laughing at whatever he’d said.

The house was full of people, with small children darting through the crowd, food in their hands and smiles on their faces. It was hard to reconcile the image with the gangster life that you’d heard about, but it was still clear that there were some dangerous men here. You spotted Garth, with a lovely young blonde, who must had been his wife Bess. When he saw you, he waved, before gesturing to his companion.

‘Y/N!’ Sam stopped as Garth called your name, waiting for the smaller man to come over, Bess accompanying him. ‘Bess, this is Y/N, the nurse I told you about!’ He seemed so excited, and you felt your cheeks heat up as Sam smiled with pride. Bess held out her hand, taking yours and shaking it vigorously.

‘Miss Y/N, I gotta tell ya, so pleased to meetcha. My Garth was in such a bad way, to think I coulda lost him, but you saved his life. Thank you, so much!’ Bess’ speech was fast and it took you a second to decipher what she’d said. Garth smiled goofily next to her.

‘Oh, well, it was nothing. I’m not really a nurse, I just…I did the training…’ You trailed off. ‘I’m glad I could help, really.’

Bess smiled, leaning back into Garth’s shoulder. ‘Gosh, Miss Y/N, you don’t have to be modest. You seem like such a nice gal – be nice to see Sam settled for once!’

Sam swatted at Garth as he nodded in agreement, all three of them laughing. You mustered a smile, dread pooling in your belly as the reality of your situation came back to bite you in the ass. Settled with Sam meant both of you dead, and Gwen’s words haunted you as you stood amongst the wolves.

The words were ominous, and somehow, you felt they may have come a little too late.

Sam’s hand slipping around your shoulder jarred you from your negative thoughts, and you smiled up at him, trying to cover your shaking nerves. ‘Shall we get you something to drink?’ He asked, frowning as he rubbed his fingers over your upper arm. ‘You’re shivering.’

‘Just a little chilly.’

He gave you a little grin, nodding. ‘It is looking like a cold winter this year. Come on, let’s get some drinks and I can introduce you around.’ The excitement in his tone was palpable and you bit your lip as he turned his face away, leading you through the crowd. Voices in your head warred with each other, guilt coming up against a need to not get killed by either the Winchesters or the Campbells. The room span a little, and you stopped moving, not acknowledging Sam as he turned to you in concern. He called your name, but you ignored him, pressing the heels of your palms to your temples and slamming your eyes shut.

‘She okay, son?’ A new voice interrupted, but you didn’t look up, willing the room to stop spinning.

‘I don’t know,’ Sam replied, his voice pitched with worry as his big hands clasped your shoulders, trying to get you to look up. By this point, you knew everyone in the room would be looking at you, and you suddenly wished that the ground would open up and swallow you.

‘Might be the crowd, Sammy,’ Dean’s voice sounded muffled, and you shook your head as your stomach flipped and turned, your heart pounding loudly in your ears. God, what was wrong with you? ‘Take her upstairs, get her some space.’

‘I’ll get her some water,’ the unfamiliar voice offered, and you felt Sam’s body shake as he nodded at the suggestion. In the next second, he’d swept you up into his huge arms, cradling you against his chest. You gave in, burying your face in the sweet smell of his cologne, your fingers still clutching at your head. The sounds of the party faded away and he carried you in broad strides through the rooms, and up two flights of stairs.

All you could hear now was the continued thump of your own heart and Sam’s breathing as he elbowed open a door and laid you down on a downy comforter, before sitting next to you. Your body shook, and you felt colder than you even had outside, the warmth of Sam’s heavy palm against your forehead making you twitch.

‘You’re freezing,’ he whispered. ‘And still shaking.’

The door opened and closed in quick succession and you curled in on yourself further. Sam’s hand came to rest on your forearm, his thumb stroking over your skin gently.

‘Looks like a panic attack to me.’ It was the unfamiliar voice again, and you couldn’t resist opening your eyes a little to see who it was. An older greying gentleman, with neat facial hair and a faded brown suit, stood a few feet or so away from the bed, holding out a tall glass of water to Sam, who took it, looking down at you with concern in those gorgeous hazel eyes. ‘Not used to crowds, sweetheart?’ The man’s question was directed at you, and you opened your eyes a little more, shaking your head. ‘That explains it. Throwin’ a lady in the deep end, Sam. You gave her a case of the vapors alright.’

Sam looked down at the glass, guilt on his face and it only made you feel worse. You weren’t sure the crowd was entirely the reason for the strange turn; it was more likely the pressure of the entire situation you were in. You couldn’t exactly say anything, because…well, that would get you killed.

You reached out to him, using his arm to pull yourself up into a seated position. ‘I’m really sorry,’ you whispered. ‘I guess I embarrassed myself, huh?’

‘Now, now, young lady, ain’t no one gonna think bad of you for something you couldn’t control.’ The older man smiled, yanking up the thighs of his suit trousers to crouch beside the bed. ‘I’m Bobby by the way. Bobby Singer. Been looking out for these boys since they were running round nude in my yard, the little idjits.’

Sam’s cheeks flamed red as you managed a slight giggle, and Bobby nodded at the younger man, who scowled a little. ‘She doesn’t need to know about things like that, Bobby.’

The older man tilted his head with grin. ‘Oh, I don’t know, Sam. I mean, if you two end up in the family way, she might need to know that baby Winchesters like to run around with their tackle free and airy.’ You giggled again, despite the insinuation of his words, and Sam’s cheeks went even redder. ‘See, she’s got a bit of colour back in her.’ Bobby stood straight, clapping a hand down on Sam’s shoulder. ‘Take a few moments. Couple sips’a water, and then come back down and join the party. No need to worry about what people say, we’re not like that here, Y/N.’ He bent down, taking your cold hand in his larger, warm palm, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles in a very old school manner. ‘It’s lovely to meet you, by the way. And welcome to the family.’

He turned, nodding briefly at Sam, who smiled gratefully, before he left the room. You looked over at Sam, giving him an apologetic smile that barely tugged your lips upwards. ‘I’m sorry.’

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he reached out with one hand and pushed your hair back behind your ear, his fingers cupping your cheek. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for,’ he replied, keeping his voice low. ‘Let’s get you back to a normal colour, and go enjoy the party, yeah?’ You nodded weakly, accepting the glass of water as he passed it over.

It wasn’t refreshing and it didn’t make you feel any better. It simply tasted like lies.

 


	7. The Romantic Fool

The party wound down into the late hours of the night, and you found yourself in the parlour in front of a roaring fire, sat on Sam’s lap in a huge, frankly quite hideous, green armchair. He was smoking a cigar, like most of the other men, and the smell tickled at your nostrils, prompting you to sit on the opposite side of his body so you didn’t have to inhale too much. Your dad had smoked them on occasion, but you’d never been a fan of the odour.

Dean and Benny were sharing an amusing story of their experience in the war, when they’d been stationed in France. It was where they’d met, and the friendship had been strong from the start. Benny was originally from Louisiana, but he’d moved to New York when it became apparent he had nowhere to go back to after the fighting was done. You listened to their tales with lidded eyes, snuggled into Sam’s side, enjoying the warmth of the room and the amiable atmosphere between everyone there.

Garth and Bess took up a lounger across the room, and you suspected they were more involved in each other than they were in the conversation. Bobby sat nearest the fire, listening with a fond look on his face, splitting his attention between each man equally. Gabriel lounged in one corner, nursing a bottle of sweet wine that he’d dug out from the pantry, sharing with a taller, stern face man that had been introduced to you as Gadreel.

You’d finally met the brother that Gabriel had mentioned, Dean’s “captain”, Castiel Novak. He was a serious looking man, with a dark head of hair and the brightest blue eyes you’d ever seen. He’d been quiet when you’d been introduced, before Gabriel had clapped him on the shoulder and told him to lighten up. It didn’t look like his words had had any effect on Castiel’s mood, and he sat now in a leather backed armchair next to Dean, smoking and nursing a glass of brandy as he listened to stories he’d no doubt heard before.

There other people in the room, mostly close associates of the Winchesters, part of their “family”, as you came to understand. Chuck, who did a lot of their contracts and legal paperwork, assisted by Sam, was further back from the group, and he’d fallen asleep a while ago. On the same long couch he was propped up in, Jo and Ellen Harvelle were sat, the younger girl glassy eyed and looking exhausted. They were the daughter and wife of William Harvelle, the man who had died along with Sam and Dean’s father in the “accident” Gwen had told you about. Ellen seemed kind and caring, but it was fairly clear that she was not a woman to be messed with.

Loud laughter from Benny made you jump a little in Sam’s hold, and he chuckled, pressing a smoky kiss to your temple as you curled into him a little more. ‘You tired?’ he asked, and you nodded, following up the affirmation with a yawn. He smiled fondly, stubbing his cigar out in the ashtray on the table next to his seat. ‘Want me to take you home?’

Truthfully, you didn’t want to leave. Since the fire, your life had been turned upside down, and even if this was all a ploy by Samuel Campbell, you couldn’t deny that you felt more at home here with these people than you had in months. Going back to your apartment, where it would undoubtedly be cold, and you’d be alone – the prospect wasn’t very thrilling.

But then, you had no clothes here, and spending the night with a man that you were not married to was scandalous to say the least.

Dean caught your hesitation before Sam did, grinning widely as he tipped his glass in your direction. ‘Don’t be sending her home to a cold apartment, Sammy. She can stay the night surely.’ Sam glanced at you.

‘Would…would that be okay? I kinda don’t want you to leave.’ He sounded bashful, and it just endeared him to you all the more. You nodded, smiling.

‘I wanna stay,’ you whispered, and the relief on his face was evident. ‘Are you sure it would be okay though? I don’t want to cause trouble.’

‘Sweetheart, there’s not a one of us here that would care about anything but Sam’s happiness,’ Dean announced, his eyes moving over the room and his words receiving nods of agreement. ‘And if you staying here makes him happy, then you stay here.’

You smiled, just as Gabriel piped up from his corner.

‘Sammy could do with getting laid anyway.’ Ellen leaned over from her seat, smacking the youngest Novak around the head as Castiel glared at him. ‘What?!’ Gabriel exclaimed, rubbing his head where Ellen had clouted him. ‘I’m just sayin’-‘

‘No one cares what you’re saying, brother,’ Gadreel slurred, looking more than a little wasted on the sweet wine he’d been sharing with Gabriel. ‘Be quiet. I wish to hear more of Benny’s story about the one legged French lady.’

‘Not just a lady,’ Benny commented, implying that his story was of a definitive adult nature. Ellen cleared her throat, standing up.

‘And I think that is the cue for all other  _ ladies  _ to leave. I don’t wanna hear what you boys do when you’re unattended in a foreign country.’ She bent down, tapping Jo’s knee, and the younger girl looked up at her with bleary eyes. ‘Come on, darlin’. You need to get some sleep.’ Jo yawned, getting to her feet and almost swaying.

Garth stood, helping Bess to her feet, holding out a hand to catch Ellen’s attention. ‘Wanna split a cab, Mrs Harvelle?’

Ellen sighed, shaking her head. ‘How many times do I gotta tell ya, it’s  _ Ellen _ . Drop the title, makes me feel old.’ She looped one arm through Jo’s, practically holding her daughter upright, and you smiled as they moved past your seat. ‘Nice to meet you, Y/N. You take care of this boy, ya hear me?’

You nodded, cuddling more into Sam’s side, his free arm coming to loop around your waist. Bobby stood up, motioning to the parlour door as Ellen and Jo walked towards it. ‘I’ll see them out.’ Dean gave a sharp nod, before relaxing back into his corner of the couch he was sharing with Benny.

‘So, about this one legged French woman?’ Gabriel prompted, and you groaned a little, feeling Sam shake with laughter underneath you. Benny started to tell the tale, as Garth and Bess left the room, and Sam stood up, helping you to your feet.

‘I’ve heard this story before,’ he whispered, pulling you close into his side. ‘Come on,’ he tugged on your hand, pulling you towards the door. As you both stepped out, you saw Bobby waving Ellen and the others off out of the door, almost like he was standing guard. Sam bade him goodnight, not waiting for a reply as he led you upstairs.

The bedroom you’d been in earlier turned out to be Sam’s room. You hadn’t got a good look earlier when it was dark and you were disorientated, but now, you could see the simple but elegant décor of the room, matching the rest of the house. On the mantelpiece, there was a framed sepia photo of his mother and father, which drew your attention immediately at you walked in.

Sam shut the door, releasing your hand as he turned the lock and switched on the small lamp by the side of his bed. The house didn’t have electrics throughout – you knew it was an old house, so you didn’t expect it. But the warmth from downstairs seemed to spread, although Sam immediately set to building a small fire in the hearth to keep the heat in.

You stood by the fireplace, watching him for a moment before turning your attention to the photo, ghosting your fingers over the glass covered frame. It was a simple photo, with Mary in front of John, her blonde hair blowing all over the place as they both smiled widely, John’s arms looped around her stomach.

‘I was barely a month old when they took that,’ Sam said, the suddenness of his voice making you jump a little, and he placed a hand on your shoulder, smiling in apology.

‘She’s beautiful,’ you whispered, looking up at him. ‘But you look more like your dad.’

Sam chuckled, bending to finish the fire. ‘Dean always looked more like Mom. I just wish I could have known her.’ You turned, squeezing his shoulder, feeling a little useless. ‘I never want that, if I have children. I never want them to have to go through what Dean and I did.’ He stood straight as the flames took hold of the kindling, the fire roaring to life and bursting outwards with a welcoming heat. ‘Or what you did.’

‘I was lucky,’ you replied, looking down at the orange and yellow flames, mesmerised by them. Fire had taken so much from both of you, although you knew that you’d had most of your life with your parents before they were taken. ‘I was grown when I lost them. If I’d been younger…’ You trailed off, your eyes fixed on the hearth. ‘There’s no happy ending for a child in the system, let alone an Omega.’ Sam’s fingers caressed your cheek, warmed by the flames, and you looked up at him, blinking away tears. ‘I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget that it didn’t happen so long ago. It hits me when I don’t expect it.’

He nodded, smiling briefly before pulling you close against him. ‘Allow me to distract you?’ He asked, cupping your face in his large hands. You nodded, only a split second before his lips pressed against yours. It was not the first kiss you’d shared – not even the first this night – but it felt like it would be the one that was seared into your memory. Sam’s hands left your face, travelling down over the fabric of your dress to settle at your waist, holding you flush against his firm body. When the kiss broke, you were both panting and flushed, and Sam chuckled as you tried to initiate a second touch. ‘I need to ask you something,’ he said, keeping his voice low

Your heart jumped into your chest, the fear of him knowing about Samuel overwhelming anything else. But the gentle smile on Sam’s face averted your attention, and you nodded, not taking your eyes away from his.

‘Your next heat…I’d like…’ He cleared his throat, looking almost shy to ask. ‘I’d like to stay with you. Either here or at your home –‘ He paused as your eyes widened. ‘You can say no, I’d understand, it’s soon and I don’t expect…I wouldn’t want to….’ A nervous laughter left him. ‘I’m not explaining this very well.’

‘You’d want…you’d want to…’ God, you couldn’t say it without feeling like a stupid little girl. Sam was laying himself out in front of you, rejection an entirely plausible path, but he wanted to ask it of you. He  _ wanted _ to be your Alpha, your  _ mate _ , and you couldn’t even say the words.

‘I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours.’ Sam’s voice was husky as he held you close against him. ‘I’ve never met anyone like you. And it feels right. You belong with me, and I you.’ Your legs quivered and you clutched at his arms, feeling like you were holding yourself up. You couldn’t deny his words, you felt it too, but you didn’t want this to be a ruse, or an elaborate plan.

Or the deception that you knew it to be.

‘Sam, I…’ You choked on your words, emotion clogging your throat. Sam waited, not rushing you, and you pitched forward, burying your face in his chest, clinging to him. ‘I want that more than anything. Since I saw you, I’ve felt  _ something _ but I don’t…’ You tilted your head up to look at him. ‘I didn’t want to feel like a silly little girl with ridiculous romantic notions. I wanted to know this was  _ us _ , that it was you and me, not just our…our stupid hormones.’

Sam laughed lightly, shaking his head as he cupped your face once more, his eyes almost changing colour like a kaleidoscope as he looked down at you. ‘Biology and hormones don’t make you fall in love with someone across a room. The second I saw you…if anyone is being a romantic fool, it’s me, sweetheart.’

There was barely time to breathe before his lips were on yours again, his strong hands guiding you backwards towards his bed. Your calves hit the edge of the ornate wooden furniture and you gasped, giggling as he paused to drag his suit jacket down his arms. He wasted no time in returning his attention to you, his fingers eagerly sliding around your hips to grope your ass through your dress. You whined, arousal blossoming in your core as Sam ground his pelvis against you, the evidence of his need pressing into your belly.

Your name was a whispered prayer on his lips as he reached up to push the shoulders of your dress down, ducking his head to follow the trail of your left shoulder with open mouthed kisses. A whine left your throat, and you tilted your head to allow him better access.

His name being called startled both of you, and you sprang apart as the door opened, with Castiel leaning in, oblivious to the moment he’d just shattered. He was flushed and breathing heavily, his stoic expression panicked.

‘Sam, we need you downstairs.’

Sam’s body went stiff, and he glanced at you as you righted your clothing, eyes moving wildly between him and Castiel. ‘What’s wrong?’ The tone of his voice had changed drastically from the soft whispers of your name, and you moved back a little, unsure of your place.

‘It’s Garth. Police were waiting for him at home. Ellen and Jo managed to get back and call us, but Bess is alone and Garth is in custody.’ Sam’s eyes narrowed at Castiel’s words, and he moved closer to you, bending to kiss you swiftly.

‘I have to help Dean with this,’ he said quietly, and you nodded, smiling at him, pushing down the disappointment in your belly. ‘I’ll get Gabriel to take you home, okay?’

You reply was barely in the air before he was gone, and you were alone, listening to doors slam and cars starting outside. Slowly, you corrected your clothing the rest of the way and left the room, heading downstairs to see Gabriel waiting at the bottom. ‘It’s all fun and games,’ he smiled, but it was without mirth, and you spent the ride home in silence.

Stepping into your cold apartment, you shivered, turning the light on in the hallway, before moving into the living room. The light took a second to come on in there, and you froze as you saw you weren’t alone.

In your favourite chair, Samuel sat, elbows propped up on the chair arms, his hands folded by his mouth as he kept his dark eyes on you. ‘Y/N.’

‘Samuel,’ you whispered, your mouth going dry with fear. He stood up, his smile creepy and more than a little intimidating. Your courage fled the building as he stalked towards you like a predator eyeing up his prey.

‘We should talk.’

 


	8. Threats Made Clear

Your mind refused to be quiet as you sat on the bus, heading into Queens. You felt apprehensive, and you hadn’t spoken to Sam for two days, despite your phone ringing. How were you supposed to face him, knowing you’d come so close to being intimate with him, yet spilling everything that had happened to Samuel mere moments later?

Samuel had been pleased with your progress, but it made you feel dirty and cheap. He’d expressed glee at your knowledge of the Winchester’s family structure, the people in place that worked for Dean, and the fact that Garth had been arrested. You longed to know what had happened to the friendly young man, but you were too scared to answer the phone or go to the club. The Campbell boss had been insistent that you returned, but you hadn’t yet plucked up the courage.

You wished more than anything you’d met Sam under better circumstances. That you weren’t a spy for his biggest enemy. That this burgeoning feeling in your heart could be enjoyed rather than feared.

Gwen had warned you not to fall in love with him. But you felt it dragging you under more and more every day.

Snow was beginning to fall from the late November sky, and you pulled your long coat tightly around you as you stepped from the bus, thanking the driver. You waited for the vehicle to move before staring at the opposite side of the road; the cemetery that was the last resting place of your parents.

Stepping out, you avoided the minimal traffic as you crossed the road, walking the narrow path into the large cemetery, following it until you reached the two identical tombstones with your surname emblazoned across. Snow covered the ground, and you bent, brushing away some ice from the stone.

‘Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.’ You smiled sadly, wrapping your arms around yourself. ‘I wish you were here. I miss you, so much. You’d know what to do, how to help me.’ Looking down at the frozen ground, you felt tears slip down your cheeks, landing only to melt the snow. ‘I’m so lost right now…’

You let your legs give way, despite the cold, and sat on your ass in the graveyard, hugging your knees tightly to your chest. It was difficult to measure the time that passed, but the sky started to darken, with a fresh snowfall starting. You still didn’t move, until crunching footsteps in the snow behind you caught your attention.

‘Sitting here in the snow will only catch you a cold, sweetheart.’ Looking up, you saw an attractive man with blond hair, who must have been in his thirties. He smiled in a friendly manner, before offering a hand to you. ‘Come on, or the boss will have my head for letting you freeze to death.’

‘Who are you?’ You asked, taking his offered hand warily, allowing him to pull you to your feet. Your legs were stiff from sitting so long, and your ass felt so numb, you were positive it would feel weird to sit for days.

‘My name’s Brady.’ He smiled, and you felt a little disarmed. ‘I work for Mr Campbell.’

‘Oh.’

Brady laughed gently. ‘Not a worry, Miss. I’ve been told to keep an eye on you. I live in Brooklyn, but I saw you take the bus out here and was a little worried when you didn’t move. When I spoke to Mr Campbell, he asked me to bring you in. My car’s right over there.’ He pointed to the entrance that you’d come in, but you didn’t move. ‘Not gonna hurt you, I promise.’ He held his hands up. ‘Besides, I know Sam Winchester from school. He used to be a good friend.’

That nugget caught your attention and you frowned. ‘But you work for the Campbells?’

‘It’s a long story,’ he said, sucking a breath in. ‘And it’s cold as balls out here, so how about we get you somewhere warm?’

You nodded, looking up as the snow got heavier, allowing Brady to draw you from the cemetery and towards his car.

It was only a short drive, but the weather made it a slower one than you knew it should have been. You remained quiet the entire way, and Brady didn’t prompt you to speak, only giving you cautious glances as he drove. Eventually, he stopped the car outside a town house near downtown Queens, close to the district your mother had favoured shopping in.

‘We’re here.’

‘Where’s here?’ You asked, peering out of the window to look up at the imposing building.

‘The Campbell residence.’ Brady got out of the car, leaving you alone for a moment as he walked round to open the door. You climbed out, still shaking, still apprehensive, and still haunted by the memory of coming home to Samuel Campbell sat in your living room, waiting for you like a predator in wait. Knowing he had unfettered access to your home made you want to run a thousand miles.

Except Gwen had already told you that that was suicide.

Brady led you up to the door, letting himself in and bringing you in out of the cold. The house was dark and daunting, with a narrow hallway splitting off into three directions from the front door. Walls so dark, they seemed black, surrounded you and made you feel like an insignificant speck of dirt on someone’s shoe.

‘This way,’ Brady muttered, keeping his voice low. The place seemed like a tomb, nothing at all like the wide, warm and open rooms of the Winchester residence. You kept close to Brady as he took you down the first hall, which opened up into a narrow sitting room. The wallpaper in here was green but it was mostly bare, more like an office than a home. Samuel Campbell sat in a high backed armchair before an open fire, his glasses on and the paper in his hands. He looked up as you entered, giving what passed as a warm smile for him.

‘Ah, Brady, Y/N.’ He put the paper down, taking his glasses off. ‘Brady, would you kindly go and speak to Esmerelda and get us some warm drinks. Cocoa for Y/N, I think.’ You watched Brady leave, standing awkwardly in the large room. ‘Please, have a seat. You must be frozen from sitting outside.’

Slowly, you moved into the opposing armchair to his, desperate to not be any closer to him. Samuel smiled, not speaking until you were settled.

‘Brady was rather worried when he called. You sat in that cemetery for nearly two hours, Y/N.’

You shrugged. ‘I was paying my respects.’ Why did Samuel even care? You were wrapped up warm, and you weren’t planning on sleeping there or anything. ‘I miss them, is all.’

Samuel nodded. ‘I understand. I spent a fair amount of time at my Deanna’s grave when she passed.’ He sighed. ‘She was a lovely woman. Mary was very much like her.’ You stiffened at the mention of his daughter, but he didn’t make any comment about the reaction. ‘But you should take better care of yourself.’

‘Was…’ You started, unsure if your question was disrespectful. ‘Was Brady following me?’

The old man chuckled, leaning forward to grab the poker by his chair, stoking the fire in front of him a little more. ‘He has been keeping an eye on you. Making sure you are safe.’

‘So…following me.’ You deadpanned, unimpressed with the behaviour. Samuel laughed again, nodding.

‘Yes. He has been following you. Because I have to make sure you are living up to our end of the bargain, Y/N. I can’t let such an asset remain unprotected, and those Winchesters are like greased weasels.’ He sat back, dropping the poker back into place next to his seat. ‘Brady is a very helpful young man, and he’s Brooklyn born. He blends in easily, unlike some of my less…cooperative assistants.’

As if on cue, the door at the back of the room opened, and another man walked in, with a woman on his arm. Samuel turned to see the newcomer as your eyes widened in recognition of the woman.

‘Ah, Christian.’ Samuel greeted. ‘I had hoped you were home.’ He stood up, opening his arms. ‘And Jody! So very nice to see you again!’ You reconciled your expression, not moving from your seat as Christian and Jody came closer. ‘Are you staying for dinner tonight, my dear? We have a guest.’ Samuel’s hand drifted in your direction as Christian eyed you closely, and Jody kept a schooled expression on her face. ‘This is Y/N.’

‘Ah, your secret little Omega,’ Christian chuckled, nodding, and you instantly disliked him. Jody gave you a thin smile, and you knew that at some point, you were going to have to confront her about this. ‘She’s not very inspiring, is she?’ Christian sneered and your dislike swelled to hatred.

‘She’s getting the job done.’ Samuel commented, waving the other man off. ‘But come, sit, Brady is fetching Esmerelda with some hot beverages.’

Christian shook his head, looping his arm around Jody and grinning. ‘We’re off out to a play,’ he announced. ‘The car is waiting outside. I’ll catch up with you later, Uncle.’ He gave a mock salute, and moved away towards the door you’d come in through, Jody’s cautious eyes still on you until they were gone, Samuel’s laughter echoing in your ear.

‘Have fun, kids!’  He kept laughing as he sat down again. ‘I apologise. He’s a bit of a ruthless boy, but he is very good at what he does.’ Samuel smiled, all teeth, and you shuddered. ‘Anyway, it’s probably best they aren’t here. From what I understand, Jody isn’t very bright and doesn’t know a whole lot about what we do here.’

You kept your face neutral, knowing that Jody was probably a hell of a lot smarter than Samuel Campbell or Christian Campbell gave her credit for. ‘Why did Brady bring me here, Samuel?’

‘I wanted to catch up. I know that young…Garth, is it? Made bail. They’ve got him for the murder of a man in Brooklyn, a few weeks past. I believe it was the same night he was shot and you helped them.’ The warning was clear in his voice, and you swallowed, waiting for him to continue. ‘The Winchesters will probably find a way out of it.’

‘I haven’t seen Sam since the party. And you already saw me then,’ you confessed, not making eye contact.

‘So you haven’t been to HELL? Or seen Gwen, from what I understand.’

You shrugged in response, trying to ignore the fear threatening your composure. ‘Gwen’s eldest boy is ill. Albert. He has the flu. I didn’t want to disturb her.’ Nervous energy thrummed through you, making you rub your hands together, almost jumping out of the chair when Brady entered the room again, helping an older lady with a tray full of hot chocolate. ‘My friend Eileen was supposed to visit a few weekends ago, but she hasn’t responded to my letter.’

Samuel thanked the old maid as she handed him a cup of the thick brown liquid, and you watched as she passed one over to you, her wrinkled hands shaking but her smile almost sympathetic as she gave you the drink.

‘Brady, make sure the car is ready for when Y/N has to leave,’ Samuel instructed, not looking at the younger man. Brady nodded, slinking from the room, sparing you a glance as he left. He didn’t strike you as the sort of man Samuel would employ, but he was obedient enough and that made him untrustworthy in your eyes. Esmerelda placed a plate with two biscuits on the arm of your chair and then shuffled away. ‘She’s older than time, I believe,’ Samuel joked, not looking up from his drink, he blew on it delicately. ‘I’m afraid that your friend, Eileen, has been advised against visiting you for the time being.’

The scowl that dropped over your face wasn’t being stopped, and you abandoned your drink for a moment. ‘You can’t do that.’

‘Oh, but I can, my dear. No harm will come to her, provided you do as asked.’

You stared at him, amazed at the malice in his eyes as he watched you straight back. ‘It’s one thing to threaten me, but how can you threaten my friend? I’m not your property.’

Samuel laughed again, but it was a dark noise that made your insides churn. ‘You’re an Omega, and a woman. What part of that doesn’t make you property?’ The outrage that flooded you was strong, but you knew you were powerless. This man could have you killed at a whim…or worse. ‘You will do as instructed. And I’m instructing you to keep Sam Winchester distracted. Bed him. Mate him. Be his entire world.’

‘Why? I don’t understand why you want this,’ your voice was high pitched, and you stood up, abruptly knocking the hot chocolate and the biscuits to the floor, covering your mouth in shock as Samuel watched, laughing. You dropped to your knees, trying to clean up the mess out of some ridiculous instinct, the manners your mother had raised you with. ‘I’ve never done anything to you.’

He shrugged, watching you try to clear away the mess, just as Esmerelda burst back in, cloth in hand as if she’d sensed an accident. She bent down, shooing you away from the mess as you started to cry. Samuel simply stared dispassionately, his dark eyes focused on you.

‘I get what I want, Miss Y/N. You would do well to remember that. My reasons are my own, but if you do not do what you are instructed, then you will suffer the consequences. As will your friend.’ He leaned forward. ‘And Gwen. I know she disapproves, much like her mother did. But you will learn quickly. You do not disclose any of this to Sam, or Dean, or any of those little boys playing gangster.’ His expression changed from malice to faked kindness, and he gestured to the door. ‘Brady will take you home. I’ll be in touch.’

You backed away, not wanting any more to do with him. Fleeing down to the front door, you burst through, almost taking Brady out where he stood on the front stoop, smoking a thin cigarette.

‘Whoa, whoa, where’s the fire?’ He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

But he was one of  _ them _ , one of  _ his _ men, and you didn’t want to confide in him. Tears streamed down your face as Brady held you up. ‘Please…please just take me home?’

Brady nodded, helping you down the icy sidewalk to the car, and opening the door for you. While you waited for him, you looked up at the horrible dark house, hoping that you never saw the place again.

 


	9. Not Until You're Ready

There was a queue to get into the club when you arrived at HELL. Brady had dropped you home and seemingly left, but you knew he’d be continuing to spy on you like Samuel ordered. The older man’s words echoed in your head, and it was difficult to hold yourself back from the tears that threatened, and your instincts automatically drove you to seek out Sam, where you knew you would be safe.

The bouncer at the door, however, was a man you didn’t recognise and he wasn’t about to let you into the prestigious venue dressed in your simple frock and winter coat.

‘Please, sir, I need…’

He cut off your plea, shaking his head down at you, eyes hidden behind his thick sunglasses. The scent of Alpha wafted off of him, and you scowled a little as he pushed his way into your personal space, taking hold of your elbow and pointing down the street. ‘Sorry, little lady, but there’s no entry for anyone not on the guest list tonight.’

‘And who says she’s isn’t on the guest list, Carlo?’ Crowley’s voice made you sigh in relief as the bouncer holding onto you stiffened and craned his neck to see his boss. ‘Unhand her, before Sam Winchester notices you’re touching his Omega, and rips your intestines out through your damn belly button.’

The bouncer’s hand left you in a flash and you stumbled a little at the loss of his hold. Crowley was at your side in an instant, helping you up with a charming grin, nodding at the bouncer to return to his position.

‘Come, little Dove. Inside out of this cold.’ You didn’t fight or argue, letting him guide you into the building, taking you around the crowds and into the back hall. ‘I’m afraid I haven’t seen either Winchester this evening, but I can make a call. Let’s get you settled in my office, and I’ll attend to it. I do apologise for my overzealous employee.’

‘T-that’s fine,’ you whispered, unsure if you were shaking more from the cold or everything that had happened. ‘I...’

Crowley opened his office door, cutting you off. ‘Take a seat in here. I shall get you something to drink, and let your Alpha know that you are in need of assistance.’ He bowed his head slightly, and you frowned at his retreat, wondering if he knew what had occurred in Queens. The owner of HELL was a devious man, you knew that much, but he seemed genuinely interested in helping you.

Moments passed, and you looked around the office. Thick, dark mahogany panelling covered the walls, a lush red carpet across the floor, and you could feel just how luxurious it was underneath your thin shoes. The chair you sat on was the same dark wood at the panelling and the rest of the furniture, and there was a large amount of paperwork on the desk. Bookcases lined the wall behind the large office chair, and you tried to make out some of the titles as you waited for Crowley to return.

The door squeaked open behind you, and you turned, expecting Crowley. Instead, you were faced with a petite brunette lady – her hair was piled delicately on top of her head, a beautiful blood red sequined dress covering her form as she seemed to evaluate you with a devilish gaze. A smile was written across her red lips, but there was no warmth or friendliness there.

‘Er…sorry, I was waiting for –‘

‘Crowley.’ The woman cut you off, waltzing further into the room, impossibly balanced on high heels that buried themselves in the thick carpet. ‘Of course, he’d bring you in here. You’re the prize, after all, Y/N.’

You frowned. ‘How do you –‘

‘Oh honey, there ain’t much I don’t know about you,’ she grinned widely, leaning against Crowley’s desk, hooking one leg over the opposing knee. ‘Name’s Ruby. I’m the star here, but I don’t think I’ve seen you at any of my nights, sweetheart. Don’t you like a lady singer?’ She leaned forward. ‘Or is just because I’ve had your boy already.’ Heat flamed through your cheeks as you tried not to look away from the bold woman, and she laughed loudly, throwing her head back. ‘He didn’t tell you, huh? Not surprising. Sammy has a hard time staying away from me, let me tell you.’

Anger replaced the heat of embarrassment you’d initially felt at being confronted with the knowledge of their past intimacy, and you fixed your gaze on Ruby’s, not willing to allow Omega instincts to make you appear weak to what was apparently a rival. ‘Seen him in the last few weeks, Ruby? I mean, he’s never mentioned you. No one ever has. You’d think if he was proud of his  _ conquest _ , I’d have maybe heard your name.’

The woman’s face twisted from evil triumph to plain indignation, and you stood up, folding your arms over your chest as you smiled at her.

‘Maybe you should go back to whatever you were doing before you embarrass yourself further.’

Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up to her full height, but she didn’t have more than an inch on you. ‘How do you think Sam’s gonna like it when he finds out you’re being blackmailed, bitch?’

‘Ruby!’ Crowley’s voice had you feeling relief for the second time that night, but you didn’t turn to him, keeping your eyes fixed firmly on Ruby’s, not willing to give her any ground. She broke contact first, looking towards the club owner, who was practically seething as he walked into the office. ‘How about you get your skinny backside back out to the bar and do your job?’

The woman in red moved quickly, throwing a last glare at you before dodging past her employer and out into the hall, allowing Crowley to slam the door. The action made you flinch a little, but you managed to plaster a smile on your face as Crowley moved to stand in front of you.

‘I’m sorry about that.’ He gestured to the chair you had been sat in before Ruby had walked in. ‘Have a seat, please.’

‘I’m okay to stand,’ you whispered, shaking your head. Adrenaline was flooding your body, making you shaky, and standing gave you some control over it. With everything that happened in the last few hours, and the age you’d spent sat on the freezing floor in the cemetery, you were sure you’d either never sleep again, or pass out somewhere.

‘She won’t say anything, of course.’ Crowley assured you, leaning against the desk, much like Ruby had.

‘So you  _ do _ know.’

‘There’s not much I don’t know that goes on in this great city, Y/N. I have my fingers in an awful lot of pies.’

You regarded him coolly, keeping your arms wrapped around your chest. ‘So I see.’

‘And let me assure you, little Dove, I do not intend you any harm. I can help you.’ He smiled, trying his hardest to appear disarming. ‘When I showed you that little scene with Fitzgerald, I had hoped you’d run a mile. But I didn’t account for the strength of your character. You’re not like other Omegas, are you?’ The comment was offhand, and his dark eyes watched you carefully, but you didn’t react, simply waiting for him to continue. ‘Definitely not like other Omegas,’ he chuckled as he spoke, and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. ‘And Samuel Campbell is aware of that.’

Your fingers hummed with numbness from where you pressed them into your sides, tension thick in the air of the office. ‘He approached me when my parents died. I had nowhere else to turn.’

‘Certainly seemed that way.’

‘I didn’t,’ you protested, dropping your hands, the fight clinging on to you by a thread. All you wanted right now was Sam, your Alpha in your heart if not in the physical sense, but you had a feeling that Crowley was going to stand in the way of that. ‘I’d lost everything.’

‘I can help.’ Crowley’s voice was level and calm, and for a split second you believed he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. ‘For a price.’

The anger that had been mellowing in your chest snapped back like a thick whip, and your fists curled at your sides. ‘I’m not going to be your puppet,’ you snarled. ‘I’ve already got Samuel playing me like some kind of fiddle, and I can’t escape that. You can’t help my friend, Crowley. Do you know what he’s threatened me with? What he’s going to do if I don’t do as he asks?’

‘You think all he wants is for you to distract Sam,’ Crowley replied, keeping his cool whilst yours spiralled out of control. ‘But you’re the target, little Dove. You’re in over your head.’

‘And yet your offer comes with a price, just like his!’ You couldn’t help the hysteria in your voice. ‘Why do you Alphas think I’m a goddamn toy to play with?’ You stepped forward, trying not to wilt as Crowley’s dark eyes kept glaring at you. ‘You’re no better than your fucking bar skank, threatening me. Tell Sam. Don’t tell Sam. I don’t fucking care.’

Crowley shook his head. ‘I’m not going to tell Sam,’ he said, quietly. ‘I simply wanted to help you.’

‘There’s nothing simple about your help, Crowley,’ you spat, stepping away. ‘I’m leaving.’ Your fingers closed around the cold doorknob, and you were waiting for him to say something else, but he remained silent as you dragged the thick wooden door open, staring up suddenly into Sam’s big hazel eyes.

His hand was raised as if he was going to knock, and he looked a little sheepish as he smiled at you. Your entire body was heaving with anger, your face flushed and your eyes wild, and Sam’s smile turned into a frown as he noticed how worked up you were. ‘Is everything okay?’

You opened your mouth to speak, but Crowley beat you to it. ‘She had a run in with Ruby.’ Sam’s face darkened at the name of the woman in the red dress, and you weren’t sure whether to feel relieved that Crowley was covering for you, or devastated that Ruby hadn’t been lying about her relations with Sam. ‘Our little red starlet was running her mouth. About your previous collusion?’

Sam calmed a little, before reaching out to you. Despite your reservations, you let him pull you closer. ‘She’s the past. Way in the past, Y/N. Unfortunately, she’s a bit of a –‘

‘Bitch?’ You cut him off, looking venomous as you spat the word and Sam chuckled.

‘Yeah, that’s about the long and short of it. Nothin’ to worry about, I promise.’

You sighed, letting your shoulders sag. ‘I know, I just –‘

‘Maybe you two should get out of this old hellhole for a change,’ Crowley suggested, piping up. He pushed away from the desk, and you automatically turned, curling yourself into Sam’s side. ‘Moose, show the lady the town!’

Sam hesitated, looking down at you, and you nodded. ‘I’d…I’d like that,’ you whispered, feeling a little shy. It wasn’t like you’d had much opportunity to get out and go anywhere since your arrival in Brooklyn all those months ago. And it would be safer with Sam, in the town he practically ran. Samuel wouldn’t go after you whilst you were with him, you were sure of it.

Crowley nodded, as Sam pressed a kiss to your temple, stooping a little to do so. ‘Great. I’m sure your brother will be happy here drinking my supply of aged scotch. Have fun.’ His eyes burned into yours and you almost squirmed. ‘Be a normal couple for once.’ The unspoken words were there.  _ While you can _ .

You looked up at Sam, and he smiled, his arm looping around your shoulders to hold you against him.

‘I know exactly where to take you.’

*****

The boardwalk was lit up with Christmas trees and lights already, and it wasn’t ridiculously busy, due to the cold. Sam had insisted on giving you his scarf, and walking with you practically tucked into his side so you could benefit from the warmth of his larger frame, and for a few blissful moments, you were happy and forgot about the rest of the day.

‘You shouldn’t let Ruby get to you,’ Sam whispered, leading you to a hot chestnut stand, and you nodded, all the fight gone out of you from earlier. ‘She’s a troublemaker. It’s why I stopped seeing her.’

He paid for some warm chestnuts, cupping his big hands to hold the treat as you plucked one small one from the bunch, smiling up at him. ‘I’m not paying any attention to her at all. She’s history, right?’

‘Right.’ Sam smiled, and you tried to ignore the forms of Gadreel and Gabriel lurking in the shadows. They’d been following since the club, and you wondered if they were there for Sam, or for you. Sam noticed you glancing at them warily, and chuckled. ‘Don’t worry about them. Dean’s on edge. He’s worried about the Campbells making a move. Especially after Garth’s arrest.’

‘Was it them?’ You asked, a frown creasing your brow as you nibbled at the seasonal treat in your gloved hands. ‘Garth seems like such a sweetheart.’

‘Oh he can fight when needed,’ Sam assured you. ‘But this…he’s been framed for the death of Tommy Carrigan.’ There was something in his eyes that made your frown deepen, and before he could guide you further along the boardwalk, you stopped and gripped his arm, swallowing down the rest of your snack.

‘Sam?’ You said his name softly, and his gaze dropped to the floor. ‘Sam, what is it?’

He finally looked up at you, a sad smile on his lips. ‘Tommy worked for Samuel Campbell,’ he replied, quietly, briefly looking around to make sure no one was in hearing range. ‘Dean and I…we…we caught him selling guns to kids outside the minimart on Butler. And we…taught him a lesson.’

The colour drained from your face as you looked up at the seemingly ashamed Alpha. ‘Did…did you kill him?’

Sam shook his head vehemently. ‘No. No, didn’t. But…Dean wanted to. Wanted to send Samuel a message. Bobby took the boy home.’

Realisation was quick to crop up in your mind and you swallowed hard. ‘Samuel had him killed.’ Sam nodded in affirmation. ‘He killed Tommy and framed Garth. Oh, god…’

‘We’re doing everything we can to get Garth off the hook. But this is my fault.’ Sam looked away, and you saw the tears in his eyes. ‘I never wanted to be part of this. I wanted to go to school, learn something. Then the Campbells killed my dad and –‘ You dragged your gloves off, reaching up to cup his cold cheeks with your warm fingers. ‘And you might be in danger too. Just because of who I am.’

Sadness filled your heart as you looked up at him, holding his face in between your significantly smaller hands. The chestnuts fell from his grip as he leaned in close and pressed his forehead against yours. ‘I’m not in danger because of who you are, Sam. You’ll protect me. I know you will.’

He hiccupped a sob, nodding, dragging you into his embrace. ‘This isn’t what I had in mind for this evening,’ he joked, and you gave a half-choked giggle, nodding and pushing up onto tiptoes to kiss him briefly. ‘I wanted to show you Coney Island. But it’s cold, and late…everything is closing.’ Sam sighed, shaking his head. ‘I promise, our next date, I’m gonna take you over into the city. They’ve got a Christmas market at Central Park this year, and you’d just love it.’

‘Our next date?’ You asked, keeping your voice to a whisper, barely noticing the cold for his warm arms around you.

‘Yeah, our next date. It’ll be better than this one.’

You smiled. ‘Well, if this is a date, I should ask you back for coffee.’

Sam chuckled, nuzzling his nose against yours. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea, my unchaperoned Omega?’

You couldn’t help the way your eyes rolled as Sam’s lips brushed against yours again. ‘I’m a grown woman, Sam. Come on, I could use a warm drink.’ He laughed, nodding and kissing you hard, pressing you backwards so you had to take a step back.

‘I’ll get Gadreel to bring the car round.’

*****

You didn’t even notice the icy air in the apartment as Sam ushered you through the door with warm hands and sloppy kisses, his larger body pressed against yours, skin flushed from the freezing temperatures outside. Snow had started to fall again when Gadreel had dropped you both back to your apartment, and for a second, you were worried that Samuel would be waiting for you again, and that this would all be over.

But the rooms of your dwelling were empty, save for you and Sam. You didn’t have time to process the relief as Sam’s lips travelled from your mouth, along your jaw, down to the warm skin of your neck, hidden beneath the winter coat you’d had for more years than you could count.

Cold fingers fumbled for the light switches as he guided you backwards through the apartment, and you barely had time to turn the bedroom lamp on before Sam had you pinned against the mattress. His kisses were hot and wet as he claimed your mouth, his hands roaming across the thick coat still covering most of your body.

‘Too many clothes,’ you gasped, desperate to feel skin on skin. Sam reared back, grinning at your eagerness, reaching for the buttons on his overcoat as you started to shed yours. Both outer garments landed on the floor, and you were pressed against him again, too impatient for more of his kisses to undress completely in one go. ‘Sam -’ You keened, feeling his fingers pushing your dress up, still cold from the outside.

‘I know, baby, I got you,’ he mumbled, the words almost imperceptible against your mouth. You kicked your shoes off, hearing them hit the floor as Sam’s hands pushed more of your dress and petticoat out of the way. ‘Wanna see you, omega.’ The use of the term made your thighs quiver, and you nodded, arching up as he slid one hand around your back to dress fastening.

It wasn’t how you imagined it would be; there was a lot more fumbling and cursing for one. Sam laughed as he struggled with your dress, and you laughed with him, cheeks flushing as both of you fought to rid your body of the excessive clothing. Finally, you were down to nothing but your bra, panties and pantihose, held up by a garment belt that was more functional than fetching.

‘Wow,’ Sam breathed, leaning back on his haunches to look down at you. You squirmed a little under his gaze, feeling less than perfect and far from beautiful. For a brief second, your mind lent itself to the conclusion that he wouldn’t find you attractive naked, but the thought fled as he licked his lips and covered your body with his own again. ‘Fucking perfect,’ he whispered against your throat, kissing his way up and along your jaw. ‘How’d I get so lucky?’

You didn’t want to go into that field of thought, and surrendered to the pleasure coursing through your body instead, letting your hands react on instinct. Sam was still wearing too much, and the course feel of his suit against your skin was driving you mad. He seemed to pick up on the thought, and his touch left your skin as he started to strip, never parting from you for more than a second to throw something off of himself.

He was wearing a lot of layers, and you giggled as he had to climb from the bed to remove his lower half of clothing, his shoes too tight to simply kick off. As he peeled off the vest he wore underneath his shirt, you had to suck in a breath at the chiselled abs and defined muscles of his chest, and Sam gave you a prideful grin as you openly dribbled over him.

‘Like what you see, Omega?’

You nodded dumbly, reaching for him, pulling yourself into a seated position, coming face to face with the growing hardness in his briefs. Tentatively, almost like the blushing virgin you’d been a long time ago, you reached out, brushing your fingers over the swelling bulge, and Sam hissed in pleasure.

‘Fuck, you got me feeling like it’s my first rut, Y/N.’ Sam’s word reverberated through you, and you looked up at him, covering his cock with the palm of your hand. ‘So hot and sweet, I can practically taste you in the air.’

You swallowed, slipping your fingers into the waistband of his briefs to pull him closer. ‘I’m not in heat,’ you whispered, feeling like your throat was dry, when in reality you were salivating at the thought of him. ‘I’ve never...I’ve -’

Sam frowned, covering your hand with his own. ‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, omega. Not until you’re ready.’

‘It’s not that,’ you confessed, blushing. ‘I’ve never been with anyone so...endowed.’ Sam laughed, and you smiled, feeling his hand tighten over yours for a few seconds. ‘But I want to taste you, Alpha. Please?’ He groaned deeply, removing his fingers from where they touched yours, and when his eyes locked with yours, they looked pure lustful black.

‘How could I resist such a request?’ He purred, not stopping you as you dragged his briefs down, allowing his thick hard length to spring free from the material confines. ‘God, you’re gonna be the death of me…’ He trailed off, the words hitting the worst note you could think of, and you sucked in a breath, knowing this was going too far.

But your fingers had a mind of their own. They wrapped around his dick, squeezing just enough to make him gasp and twitch, and everything cognitive disappeared from your mind, except for the thought of tasting his delicious Alpha cock. You stuck your tongue out, licking up the bead of precome that gathered on his tip, and the noise Sam made in response was enough to make your toes curl, and pride well up in your chest.

‘God, yes, just like that,’ he urged, as you slid your lips over the wide crown of his manhood, not stopping until he hit the back of your throat. It wasn’t something you’d done for a very long time, but the phrase about riding a bike was apparently true where it came to oral sex too. You flexed your hold around the base of his cock, bobbing your head to work up more saliva on his skin, before allowing him to slip deeper into your mouth, a centimetre at a time. Each carefully measured thrust was accompanied by the tightening of your cheeks and throat around him, and Sam’s head fell back, sighs coming from his lips that only spurred you on further.

You closed your eyes, savouring the taste of him, the scent of his skin. He was like flavoured candy floss, almost overwhelming sweet, that warm sugary smell that made you think of the carnivals back in Queens. Everything about Sam reminded you of heat, of summer sun, family cook outs and apple schnapps. His scent turned your blood to warm whiskey molasses, leaving you drunk on the sound of your heartbeat pounding through your veins.

Sam threaded his fingers through your hair, knocking out bobby pins that held it in place, and you moaned around him. The vibration made him twitch and thrust forward a little, and you did it again, relishing the act as you braced your free hand against his upper thigh, feeling the heat of him through your fingertips. He cried out, almost like a quiet roar, and it made you bolder, more adventurous, allowing his cock to plunder your mouth a little more. Your throat bulged with the size of him, and Sam grunted as his fingers tightened against your head.

‘Got me too wound up, darlin’,’ he gasped, almost unable to stop the thrust of his hips. He looked down, seeing the way you took him, and he groaned again. ‘Fuck, I’m gonna come in your pretty little mouth -’ Another moan around his cock made him curse loudly, his legs shaking as he tried to hold back from fucking your mouth, knowing he’d make you choke. ‘Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna…’ You felt his control slip, and lightly scraped your teeth over the thick ring of muscle on his length, what would usually swell to become his knot, and that was it for him.

It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, feeling the warmth of his come spilling down your throat. He was gentle at least, and didn’t thrust all the way in; for the most part he stayed still, aside from the full body shudder that occurred when he edged over into oblivion. You released the base of his cock, planting both hands on his thighs now, looking up at him with watery eyes as you swallowed eagerly around his length. He tasted like an overly sugary dessert, but it wasn’t at all like you expected.

He was panting by the time he pulled away, and you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand as he fell to the bed beside you. Almost patronisingly, you patted his backside, before leaning back to look at his flushed features. ‘You enjoyed that then?’ You asked, cheekily, and Sam laughed into the bedspread.

‘Damn right I did,’ his eyes focused on you. ‘Feel like I could sleep for a thousand years.’ You affected a pout, but Sam’s hands were quick to flash out, bringing you into his side. ‘I like this. With you. You don’t make me feel like...like…’

‘I know,’ you whispered. It was true, although you were frightened of what it meant. With Sam, it was like the outside world fell away, and the problems you knew you should find a solution to didn’t matter. The problem with that mindset was that it would probably get you both killed.

You opened your mouth, suddenly feeling like you should tell him the truth, before this went any further, but Sam was on you then, covering your deceitful lips with his, and you surrendered, unable to fight the feelings in your core. As he hauled you up his body, ripping your modest panties off on the way, you thought to protest for a split second, but then your thighs were around his neck and his mouth was on your slit, his tongue doing the most sinful things to your clit that made you see stars.

One hand flashed out, gripping the headboard at your side for stability as Sam went to town on your cunt, his thick tongue teasing and pulling at your sensitive clit, before lapping up the slick leaking steadily from you. His fingers held onto your thighs with enough force to leave bruises, but it felt too damn good to stop.

‘Wanna feel you come now,’ he gasped, pulling away from you for a brief second, before plunging his tongue into your pussy and making you cry out. You could feel him smile against you, his mouth never stopping, his nose squashed against your clit in a way that shouldn’t have even been sexy but it was Sam,  _ your _ Alpha, and everything he was doing to you was setting your world on fire.

You could feel it, growing and swelling in your belly, that need for release, and you didn’t hold back as Sam’s tongue reached depths you’d never felt before. He teased out the pleasure, and you felt your nails scraping along the headboard as you closed your eyes and let your head fall back, your mouth open in a climactic scream that probably woke your neighbours.

For a moment, all you could hear was the roaring of your blood in your ears and the sound of Sam lapping lazily at your sex, cleaning you up with his tongue. His hands were practically supporting you as you went limp in his hold, and slowly, he eased you down onto the bed, using his significant strength to position you in his arms and pull the covers over you.

‘I’m falling for you, more and more every day,’ he whispered, making your heart thump harder with both happiness and fear.

You should have stopped this. But there was no going back.

Sam Winchester was your Alpha, or he would be your Alpha soon. This wasn’t the beginning of anything - you’d missed that part. There was no stopping the trainwreck you were heading for, and as you curled up in Sam’s arms, you knew you should tell him, everything. But fear froze you cold under his touch, and before you knew it, Sam was sleeping soundly.

Sleep wasn’t coming for you.


	10. Godless Soldiers

The first few moments after you woke up were perfect. Sunshine filtered in through the curtains of your bedroom, although fresh snow fall was likely covering the streets. Sam’s arms were wrapped around your waist, his big hands cuddled up underneath your bare breasts, and his morning erection insistently nudging at your lower back. His huge frame was curled up all around you, almost protectively and his nose was burying in the back of your neck, hot breath fanning down over your spine.

It was too much to even think of facing the waking world, so you shut your eyes and curled back a little further into his embrace, not willing to move in the slightest.

A couple of hours later, and you woke up properly, alone in the big bed. With a frown, you sat up, looking around for Sam. His clothes were still on the floor next to your bed, although his coat had moved up onto the hooks at the back of the wide open door. You inhaled, smelling fresh bacon and eggs, toast and coffee, which aroused your stomach from its slumber and dragged you from your bed. Grabbing one of your thick sleep gowns from the closet, you slipped it on, noting that your robe was missing.

As you walked into the kitchen, you couldn’t help but smile as you took in the sight of Sam, heaping eggs onto two separate plates, with two mugs of hot coffee and a glass of orange juice. Sam, looking fetching as hell in your pink satin robe, smiled as you walked in, and you instantly wanted to run your fingers through his shaggy bed hair.

‘Mornin’ doll,’ he greeted, putting the pan back on the stove and moving to fold you in his arms. ‘I thought you might sleep forever.’

‘Hmmm,’ you whispered, pressing your face to his chest and inhaling his musky scent. ‘I wanted to. Was warm. But you weren’t there.’

Sam chuckled, holding you close for a few moments before placing a chaste kiss on your lips. ‘I wanted to make breakfast. Had to send Gadreel out for a few things, and I think he’s lost a little respect for me wearing this.’

‘Gadreel was here?’ You frowned, glancing towards the door and Sam sighed.

‘Dean’s orders. Even if I’m second in command…it gives him peace of mind if he knows where I am and what I’m doing.’ A shiver ran up your spine, more from fear than anything else, but Sam took it for you being cold and handed you the mug of coffee. ‘Two sugars, right?’

You smiled, trying to push away the terror in your belly and focus on the incredibly sweet thing Sam had done for you. ‘Right. How did you know?’

‘From the party. You had a coffee and insisted on two sugars, and you got excited over the little cube because you said they were cute…’ Sam blushed, looking down. ‘Sorry, I guess that was a little over the top to remember huh?’

‘No,’ you insisted, reaching out to take his hand. ‘It’s sweet. You’re sweet.’ Your eyes roamed over the loaded plates of food. ‘This is the nicest thing anyone ever did for me. I don’t know if I’ll eat it all, thought.’

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he helped you up onto the breakfast bar stool. ‘Don’t worry. Benefits of dating a giant, I’m great with leftovers.’ You looked over at him as he took the seat opposite, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. ‘No meal gets wasted.’

You picked up your fork, daintily stabbing a piece of bacon and bringing it to your lips, moaning at the taste. Sam watched you for a moment, before tucking into his own, and you couldn’t deny that he was a brilliant cook. ‘I can’t believe you cook too. Most men don’t really…I mean, it’s a woman’s job.’

‘I’m very progressive,’ he replied, chewing on a piece of toast. ‘Women are usually smarter than we are, anyway. My dad always told me that my mom would run circles around him. She was a hell of a strong woman.’ He looked a little sad as he dropped the toast back onto the plate. ‘She would have loved you.’

_Maybe not_ , you thought, feeling guilty. ‘I wish I could have met her.’

Sam smiled, nodding and changing the subject. ‘So, I gotta head out today. I thought, maybe you’d fancy taking a trip over to see Bess? Garth is at one of our safe houses until we get all this shit sorted out, and I know she likes you.’

Your eyes widened. ‘She’s on her own?’ Sam nodded, looking a little guilty. ‘Of course, I’ll go and see her. I’ll pop down to the market and pick up some things for her, I doubt she’s feeling much to going out at the moment.’ You looked up as Sam beamed at you, feeling a little embarrassed. ‘What?’

‘You’re just perfect, y’know? Like, I’m not sure how I got so lucky to find you.’ He leaned over, kissing your cheek as you focused on your eggs, trying not to let the dark thoughts in your mind overwhelm you. He wouldn’t think so highly of you when he found out the truth, but you couldn’t say anything, not if it meant putting Gwen and the kids, or Eileen, at risk. Samuel had a hold on you that you couldn’t wriggle out of. ‘Anyway,’ Sam grinned, ‘I’d better go and get dressed. The pink satin doesn’t really give the right impression.’

‘But you look so sexy,’ you commented, winking at him as he laughed loudly. ‘You haven’t finished your breakfast.’

‘I’ll finish it in a minute. I need to put pants on before certain parts of me freeze off.’ Sam kissed you firmly, and you moaned against him, tasting coffee and bacon on his lips. Without even thinking, your hand drifted below the satin, and found him not in the slightest bit frozen. ‘You’re a tease,’ he muttered.

‘I’m not teasing anything if you let me do what I want with you,’ you commented, wrapping your fingers around him. He groaned deeply, and you knew, for the time being at least, you’d won.

*****

Sam leaned against the brick wall outside Bobby’s auto repair, enjoying the fresh air and a cigarette. The sun was just going down, and the night was promising to be colder than before, and Sam was lost in a wave of memories from the night before, his stomach churning with nervousness. He’d promised to take you out tonight for dinner, and he knew an Italian restaurant you’d adore.

‘You doing okay, brother?’ Castiel’s voice made Sam jump, and he turned, smiling distractedly at his brother’s best friend. ‘You seem preoccupied with something.’

A wave of his hand had Castiel smirking, and Sam chuckled. ‘Just a girl, Cas. You know how it is.’

‘Indeed,’ Cas murmured, leaning against the same patch of wall. ‘I felt the same when I met Meg. A long time ago.’ The dark haired man sighed, plucking a cigarette from his pocket. ‘Gadreel and Gabriel are bringing the car around. Same as usual, quiet pick up.’

Sam nodded. ‘Yeah. Quiet. I’d like to be home earlier so I can pick out a nice suit.’ He looked up as the sleek black outline of Gadreel’s car came into view, following Castiel as the older man climbed in. Dean and Benny had gone on ahead, securing the delivery before Sam and Castiel turned up with the bigger vehicle.

The drive was done in silence, although Gadreel was smirking a lot from his seat up front, and Sam knew it was because his friend had seen him in the pink satin gown that was miles too short for him earlier in the day. But the younger Winchester could care less. He felt more hope for the future than he had in a long time, and he could only suspect it was down to the kind-hearted, beautiful Omega that had landed in his life. Who knew he’d fall for a girl from Queens of all places?

‘Loaded up?’ Castiel asked, his tone gritty, and Sam grimaced. It was the part of the job he liked the least, but it had to be done. There was too much threat from the Campbells to take any risk of being unarmed. Sam checked his holsters, pistols loaded and ready in case of trouble.

‘Ready to go.’

Gadreel ducked his head as the building came into view, where Benny was stood outside. Dean was nowhere to be seen, and Sam assumed he was already inside, checking the merchandise. ‘Ever dream of legitimate business, Cas?’ He asked, not looking at either of his companions.

‘We have legitimate businesses, Sam,’ the gruff man replied. ‘It’s just an unfortunate way of the world where legitimate doesn’t pay. We make sure no one gets hurt – that’s the important thing.’ It was a conditioned and soldier-like reply, just as Sam expected from his brother’s oldest friend. He didn’t have anything to say in response, and dutifully climbed from the car as it came to a stop.

Benny greeted them jovially as he always did, holding the front door of the apparently abandoned building, waiting for all three men to walk in before following. They weren’t the only members of the Winchester clan in attendance, but Sam knew the others wouldn’t make themselves known without cause to.

‘That’s not the deal we made.’ Dean’s voice was angry as it filtered through the corridor, and Sam frowned, his entire body tensing as he walked into the large open room where his brother was stood toe to toe with Simon McAllister, the middle man in their arrangement.

‘Boss had a better offer,’ Simon smirked, not intimidated by Dean in the slightest, and the reason why came into view. The tall black man stepped out of the shadows, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, and a dangerous look in his eyes.

Gordon Walker. A dedicated soldier who worked for Samuel Campbell. Sam had had run ins with him in the past, and his presence here could only mean one thing.

‘Better offer? From the Campbells? You know anyone who does that ends up dead, right?’ Gabriel piped up from where he sat on a table, his gun beside him, and his posture apparently relaxed. Sam knew Gabriel too well, knowing that he was ready for anything, and with the excellent marksmanship the younger Novak held, it was unlikely he’d miss. ‘I mean, you’d have to be stupid to trust this walking sack of –‘

‘Gabe,’ Castiel warned, knowing that his brother was likely to spark a powder keg with his quick tongue.

Dean ignored the exchange, keeping his green eyes on Simon. ‘You think this is going to get you anywhere. They won’t uphold their deal.’

‘Samuel has every intention of completing his bargain,’ Gordon drawled casually, his eyes flickering to Sam, who scowled. ‘He’s expanding his business interests.’

‘Into Brooklyn? This ain’t his turf,’ Benny provided, and Gordon laughed. It was an insane sound, but then, Gordon was known for not being entirely right in the head. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘You. Little boys playing at war. The Winchester family business.’ He paused, waving a hand in amusement. ‘It’s all one big joke.’

Dean’s fists clenched at his sides. ‘Brooklyn is our town. You stay in Queens, that’s the deal. It’s been that way since before any of us came along.’

Gordon nodded, taking a long drag of his cigarette. ‘And maybe it’s time for a change.’ The tone of his voice was uncaring, but the energy thrumming through the room had every single one of them on edge. Gordon wouldn’t have come alone, no one was that crazy, but he was the only one in the room with six Winchesters. The odds didn’t look good if this did turn into a firefight.

Which was something that Simon picked up on almost immediately.

‘How about we put this on the back burner? I’ll speak to my boss, you speak to yours –‘ He raised a hand as Dean opened his mouth to protest, ‘-or talk to your men, and no one needs to die. We’ll just postpone.’ The comment was directed towards Dean, as if Simon knew he’d played a dangerous hand. His previous bravado was all but gone, and he shook a little as Gordon levelled him with a firm gaze.

‘Samuel won’t be happy about this.’

‘But he’ll be willing to wait for a better deal,’ Simon offered, trying not to piss himself. Gordon narrowed his eyes. ‘There don’t need to be no fighting here tonight, boys, right?’

Dean locked eyes with Sam, who nodded, before doing the same with Castiel. The blue eyed man was already poised with his hand on his gun, frozen like a statue until he was called for duty. ‘Fine,’ Dean grunted, returning his gaze to Gordon. ‘We’ll talk. Walker can go back to his boss with the offer. No one needs to get hurt.’

Gordon flicked his cigarette away, looking dispassionate about the whole thing. ‘No one needs to get hurt,’ he repeated, dragging the words out. ‘Isn’t that usually a Winchester’s famous last words?’ Dean took a step forward, only for Sam to move suddenly and plant himself in front of his big brother, feeling the anger coming off of him in waves.

‘You should go. Before those famous last words become the last ones you hear.’ Sam’s voice was low, and the threat was clear, but Gordon didn’t seem to pay it much mind as he stepped up, uncaring of Sam’s greater height.

‘Hear you’ve got a new lady, Sam. Nice little ‘mega for the younger Winchester. What kind of legacy you lookin’ to leave?’ Gordon smirked. ‘If you leave one.’

Sam’s eyes blazed with anger, and his stomach rolled with the words his antagonist spoke. ‘You need to be gone.’

The dark man held up his hands, backing away. ‘I’ll pass the message along. But…we’re not done here, Sammy.’ He laughed, and backed out of the warehouse, letting the door slam behind him. The second he was gone, Dean shoved Sam out of the way, grabbing Simon by the front of his shirt, squeezing tightly.

‘What the fuck were you thinking?’ He snarled, and Simon whimpered, his feet almost off of the floor as Dean gripped him tightly. Neither Sam nor Cas moved to intervene, knowing that Simon had only brought this on himself. ‘You trying to get people killed? A better fucking deal, Simon, really? You know they’re the ones framed Garth for the murder they committed?’

‘I – I – I don’t know nothin’ about no murder! Gordon came to me and offered more money, that was it, Mr Winchester, I swear, I don’t, I didn’t mean no harm, just – I’m a businessman too, ya know?’ Simon was three seconds from pleading for his life, and Sam shook his head as he turned away. Dean would handle this, and Benny would stop him from going too far. The man had all but signed his death warrant even speaking to Samuel Campbell.

‘I’ll be outside,’ Sam muttered softly, receiving a nod from Castiel. He moved towards the door he’d come in through, kicking a box in frustration on his way through and lighting another cigarette. This business was too much. Once upon a time, it had been a simple act of revenge he was after, for the people who killed his parents. But the constant death and fighting, be scared for his life and now for his Omega…

All Sam wanted was to leave the city, take Y/N somewhere and have a life. Kids, white picket fence, the whole nine yards. He’d earned it. He’d yearned for it.

Looking up at the darkening sky, he didn’t see Gordon lingering behind him until the man was almost at his back. ‘I told you to get gone.’

‘And I wasn’t finished,’ Gordon said, keeping a little distance between himself and the younger man. ‘You need to watch your back, Sammy.’

‘You don’t get to call me that.’

Gordon laughed under his breath. ‘You put too much trust in your own faith, Sam. And it’s going to get you killed. You think you can protect her? Like your brother thought he could protect his bitch?’ The distasteful tone made Sam want to lunge for the man, but he held back, grinding his teeth together, his fists white at his sides. ‘Just remember the casualties your family suffered already. Samuel won’t stop, you know that. And there’s a price on your head.’

‘You wanna threaten me straight or you gonna keep being ominous?’ Sam glared, wanting nothing more than to shoot the bastard between the eyes. Gordon grinned, holding his hands up.

‘You know the threat, Sam. And you know it will end in blood.’ He turned, heading for a white car parked across the street that Sam hadn’t seen on the way in. ‘Keep your eyes open, Winchester.’ Sam kept watching as he climbed in the car and drove away, barely noticing his brother emerge with Gadreel and Castiel, wiping blood from his hands on a handkerchief. His green eyes narrowed as he saw the retreating vehicle.

‘You okay, Sammy?’ Dean asked, standing shoulder to shoulder with his little brother.

‘For now,’ Sam muttered, looking at Dean with concern in his eyes. ‘I need to go.’ Dean nodded, not stopping him as he crossed the street, Gadreel following to drive him home. Castiel kept his eyes on them too, waiting until they’d driven away before looking at his friend and employer with an indiscernible glare in his bright blue eyes.

‘Dean.’

‘Yeah, Cas?’ The elder Winchester sounded fed up and defeated as he turned to his friend.

‘This isn’t going to end well.’

‘I know,’ Dean admitted, looking down at his bloodied hands. Simon would live, but he wouldn’t be making any deals with the Campbells. ‘Grandaddy’s got a real hard on to do some damage to us.’

Castiel nodded, looking up at the darkened sky as fresh snow started to fall. ‘He has agents in Brooklyn. They’ve been following some of our people. Bess, Garth, they’re just the start.’ He paused. ‘Y/N.’

‘What about her?’ Dean frowned, turning to face Castiel with his full body, not liking the way his friend was speaking. ‘You think she’s one of Samuel’s?’

With a shake of his head, Castiel grimaced. ‘I don’t believe that she is. But I do believe there is something more going on here. We should make sure she is not being followed. If she is compromised, then your brother is in danger. And an Alpha in love…he may not see it for what it is.’

 


	11. Check Mate

The Fitzgerald house looked like every other house from the outside, but when you walked in, it was nothing but enveloping warmth that you felt like remaining in forever. Bess was ridiculously excited to see you, having had no company since Garth went into hiding, and the single armed man the Winchesters had stationed there didn’t look like the friendly sort. You thought you recognised him from the party, but he didn’t even acknowledge you as you passed by to knock on the door.

Inside the house, it was decorated in warm lemons and beige, the furniture mismatched but comfortable, and there were photos of Bess and Garth everywhere. Garth obviously took an awkward photo, but it was easy to see the devotion between the two.

‘How are you doing?’ You asked, and Bess smiled, clearly grateful for the arm of friendship you extended as you followed her through to her pink kitchen.

‘I miss my Garth,’ she admitted, filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove. ‘There’s no one else really around here, ya know? And he’s my rock. So being away from him is hard.’

You nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, smiling at the excessively flowery table cloth. ‘Sam said he was worried about you, all on your own here. He’s working hard to get Garth’s name cleared.’

Bess nodded. ‘I know, they all are. Don’t get me wrong, Y/N, I know the business they’re in – hell, I had to part ways with my family because of it. But Garth wouldn’t hurt a fly. He don’t get involved in all those nasty dealings, and Dean, Dean’s always been good to us, making sure Garth ain’t in no trouble.’ She scowled, picking up a couple of coffee mugs. ‘It’s these Campbells.’ Your blood chilled as she spoke, but she kept her back to you as she prepared drinks. ‘Nasty pieces of work. Ain’t no one they won’t hurt to get what they want.’ She turned, a bright smile on her face. ‘But I trust the Winchesters. I know they’ll see my Garth right.’

You smiled, wishing you felt her optimism.

‘Would you prefer coffee, tea, or I’ve got some cocoa? It’s really nice stuff, Bobby brought it over for me the other day, taste like real melted chocolate.’ Bess picked up the purple pot of cocoa, glancing downwards and looking a little bashful. ‘I gotta stay off the coffee. Doctor says it’s no good for me in my condition.’

Your eyes widened as you caught her meaning. ‘Bess, are you pregnant?’ She nodded, her cheeks bright red as you clapped your hands against your mouth, smiling widely. ‘Oh my gosh, that’s wonderful!’ You got to your feet, feeling like the appropriate thing to do was to hug the newly expectant mother. ‘Have you told Garth?’

She shook her head. ‘No, not yet. I don’t want him worryin’ whilst he’s away. He’ll be home soon, and I can tell him then. He’s gonna be a wonderful daddy.’ The kettle started to whistle, and you shooed her out of the way.

‘I’ll handle this, you get off your feet,’ you smiled, ushering her to a chair. Bess giggled, nodding and taking a seat as you removed your coat and bustled about making cocoa for the both of you. ‘Babies are exciting,’ you commented. ‘You and Garth are going to be amazing parents, I know it.’

‘Oh honey, you’re too sweet.’ Bess grinned, noticing you looking for the milk. ‘Oh, in the pantry, sweetheart, I keep it in there to keep cool. Fridge busted about a month ago, and Garth’s been meanin’ to fix it…’ She trailed off, chewing her lip thoughtfully. ‘I wish he was home though. It’s lonely in this big old house all by myself. My sister comes to visit, but Papa doesn’t like her travelling all the way ‘cross town. Especially since he disapproves of my domestic situation.’

You frowned, grabbing the milk from the pantry cupboard and finishing up the cocoa. ‘Your family don’t like your husband’s choice of career? But you’re married. You’ve got a nice house and everything. What does it matter?’

Bess sighed. ‘Papa is a pastor. He doesn’t believe in anything but God’s way. And I’m a good Christian, no doubt. Garth doesn’t believe as much as I do, but he goes to church with me, and he’s never done a bad thing in his life. He’s in this business because Dean helped him out when they were kids, and Garth wasn’t no good at the smart things, so Dean gave him a job and an income. Mostly all he does is drive the boys around – he’s too sweet for nothin’ else.’

‘He doesn’t seem like the mobster type,’ you admitted. ‘He’s not like Sam and Dean.’

‘Those boys seen more than they should have. Sam was gonna be a lawyer, you know. Went to college and everythin’. Smart man.’ You handed over a cup of cocoa, which Bess took, cradling it in her hands gingerly and blowing on the frothy top. ‘This whole business has cursed them from day one, what with their momma and then their daddy like that.’ Bess shook her head. ‘It’s a cruel world. Sam’s lucky to have found you in it. There’s nothin’ like finding the one person you’re supposed to be with, ya know?’

You took a seat again, blushing into your drink. ‘I don’t know if we’re supposed to be together…’ The words faded on your tongue, the reality of your situation far too complicated to believe it was fate that you were with Sam. From the beginning everything had been manipulated – you were purposefully placed in his path and that wasn’t how destiny happened.

Bess nodded emphatically. ‘Oh, sweetheart, I’ve seen the way Sam looks at you. He’s head over heels in love, and I know you are too. Our genetics can be a pain in the ass, but sometimes, everything works out.’

You didn’t look at her, instead staring into the bubbles of the froth on top of your drink. ‘Yeah. Maybe you’re right,’ you whispered. ‘I really hope you’re right.’ Sucking in a breath, you decided to change the subject, looking up at Bess brightly before she could question you further. ‘So, you hoping for a boy or a girl?’

*****

It was mid-afternoon by the time you left Bess’ home, with the promise of regular visits. You’d missed interaction with other people, since Samuel was threatening both Gwen and Eileen, so the couple of hours you’d spent in Mrs Fitzgerald’s company was very welcome. After so many months of feeling alienated in this strange town, you felt a little more at home, despite the sword hanging over your head.

Wrapping your coat tightly around you, you headed home, a short walk of only four blocks, but enough to have the cold seeping into your bones. The thick boots you’d dug out from storage were a literal godsend against the thick snow that crunched under foot.

As you approached your apartment, you spotted Brady’s car just along the street, and a shudder ran along your spine. He didn’t acknowledge you as you walked past, and you tried your best to ignore him, fumbling with your keys to get into your apartment. Hearing a voice upstairs, you panicked, wondering if you were about to have another impromptu visit from Samuel.

Slowly, you climbed the stairs, knowing that running wasn’t an option, and as Jody Mills came into view, chatting with your friendly neighbour, you almost heaved a sigh of relief, before panic seized you again. If Brady had seen her –

‘Y/N!’ Jody greeted, waving a little, and you managed a weak smile.

‘There she is,’ your neighbour gushed. ‘I was just telling Jody about your handsome young man that left  _ very _ late this morning.’ You tried not to groan, shaking your head as the man grinned wildly. Peter was excessively into gossip, and you were surprised he hadn’t told Jody about the numerous “handsome young men” you’d seen coming out of his apartment on a frequent basis. ‘But I shouldn’t gossip.’ He giggled as you reached your door, opening it as quickly as you could. ‘I’ll leave you two ladies to it. Tata!’ He waved in an overly flamboyant manner before walking off, and Jody looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

‘Well he’s fun!’ She commented, and you laughed without mirth, holding the door open for her to enter. ‘Sorry, I know this is…’

‘Dangerous?’ You asked, closing the door behind her and flicking the light on. It wasn’t quite dark, but the light was low enough to require some illumination. ‘Come into the kitchen. Brady is outside. If he saw you –‘

Jody shook her head. ‘I came in through the back. I am trained in these things.’

You eyed her, unsure of her intentions. ‘You’re working with Christian Campbell. You’re not  _ actually  _ his girlfriend, right?’

She laughed, as if she found the situation amusing, and you narrowed your eyes, waiting for her to stop. ‘God, no. Man’s an insufferable…’ She stopped, seeing your expression and clearing her throat. ‘No. I’m not. Christian came to us, I suspect with intentions of usurping his uncle. But obviously, we needed more intel. Samuel Campbell is suspected of running several unsavoury businesses in both Brooklyn and Queens, and he’s wanted for extortion, theft, murder…the list goes on. Problem is, we can’t pin anything on him.’

‘And you’re putting yourself in harms way because?’

Jody shrugged. ‘Someone’s gotta do it, and there isn’t a great deal of female officers. I was only just finishing college when I was recommended for the job, and well, I’m doing something good.’

‘You’re gonna get yourself killed,’ you pointed out, only to have the other woman give you a pointed look.

‘And you’re not?’ She asked, and you looked away, remaining silent. As she kept staring, you turned to the stove, putting the gas on to make a hot drink. ‘Y/N, you gotta come clean with this. Samuel doesn’t just want Sam and Dean gone anymore. He’s got plans for you too. I heard them talking –‘

‘I’m gonna tell Sam. I am.’ You sighed. ‘Samuel Campbell won’t do anything to me as long as I do as he asks.’

Jody put her hands on the counter, not taking her eyes off you as you distracted yourself with preparing coffee. ‘Y/N, the last Omega Samuel Campbell expressed an interest in? She died. Horribly. He doesn’t care about you, and he’s using you.’

‘I’m aware of that,’ you stressed, slamming a cup down on the side. ‘He’s a horrible, twisted old man, who gives me the creeps and has probably murdered people, but I can’t exactly run away, no matter how much I want to.’ Your fingers ran over the cool porcelain of the utensil, and you heard Jody shift behind you.

‘Running away wouldn’t get you anywhere. But this man…he’s killed, Y/N. He killed Sam’s parents, and it’s highly likely he killed yours too, just to get you into the right place to be his pawn. Unmated Omegas of your age?’ Jody sighed and your stomach dropped, fear curling in your belly like an unwanted pest that wouldn’t leave. ‘They’re rare. He  _ knew _ Sam wouldn’t go for a younger girl, and he couldn’t get away with the attention it would draw. You’re just the right age to pass under the radar, with few social connections and easy to place.’ A warm hand laid over yours. ‘Samuel  _ destroyed _ the last Omega he had, and that was just for fun. You’re business to him – money and revenge. I don’t wanna know what he’s capable of.’

You looked up at her with tears in your eyes. ‘What am I supposed to do?’

The undercover officer's face softened, and you didn’t resist as she squeezed your hand a little. ‘You need to tell Sam. Tell him the truth – all of it. The blackmail, the threats, everything. We can only hope he’ll be able to protect you from Samuel, and that he cares enough about you to do so.’

A shudder ran through you at the thought of what could also happen. ‘Telling him…he might hate me forever. Dean and Castiel and…all the others. They might…they’re still  _ gangsters _ , Jody. They could kill me if they wanted to.’

Jody’s expression didn’t change. ‘I believe Sam cares enough, Y/N. I know you do, too. This is the only way to make sure Samuel Campbell goes down.’ The words struck a chord, and you pulled your hand away gently, wondering if Jody cared more about you or her case. This was her big score, after all, a way to prove herself as a younger, female officer. Was she just using you too? It seemed like everyone wanted something from you.

Except for Sam.

‘You should go.’ You nodded your head towards the door. ‘Sam is due to be here soon and I can’t risk him seeing you.’

‘Y/N –‘

‘Please, Jody…’ You trailed off, looking away from her.

The police woman nodded, pulling a card from her pocket. ‘Fine. But I’m going to leave my card here. It’s got the precinct number on it. Ask for Officer Hanscum if you need help, okay?’ She didn’t wait for an answer, and you had none to give as you heard her footsteps echo across the wooden floor and out to the door. A few seconds later, the door clicked shut and you turned, picking up the card she left on the side.

Making your decision, you turned, dropping the card into the flames on the gas stove and watching it burn.

*****

Dean watched the apartment, Castiel by his side, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Sam was across the street, unaware of their presence, and obliviously happy with his new lady love.

‘She’s probably not even aware she’s being followed,’ Castiel grumbled. ‘That car, it’s been there every day this week, according to Miss Johnson from the market. She’s seen the man following Y/N several times. He’s young, blondish hair, always well dressed.’

‘So if he’s been following Y/N, he’s probably been following Sam.’ Dean’s fists curled at his sides, and he glanced at Cas. ‘He’s sitting there, spying on my little brother, reporting everything he sees back to Campbell.’ He narrowed his eyes as the door to Y/N’s apartment opened and Sam walked out, Y/N on his arm, both of them smiling.

‘The question is; what’s Campbell up to?’ Cas asked, stubbing his cigarette out as Dean watched Sam lead Y/N to the car driven by Gadreel, helping her in before closing the door. He was genuinely happy for his little brother; finding your Omega was like no other feeling in the world, and Dean knew that feeling all too well. But he also knew the feeling when they were ripped away, leaving you with a gaping wound that would never heal, no matter how many drinks or loose women you ran through.

Gadreel pulled the car away from the kerb and the stalker’s car started to follow, only to have the tyres pop on the passenger side. Dean glanced at his friend, who grinned, nodding his responsibility for the incident.

‘I thought we should speak to him. Maybe persuade him to give us some information.’

Dean smiled. ‘Always thinking on your feet, Cas. I like that.’ He watched as the young man climbed from the vehicle, kicking at his car and watching the black car carrying his target get further and further away. Dean’s eyes narrowed as he recognised the kid. ‘Shit, that’s Brady Holtz. He went to school with Sammy.’

Castiel scowled. ‘He’s Brooklyn born?’

‘Sonuvabitch. Right,’ Dean flicked his cigarette away, pulling his hat down. ‘I wanna know what this little shitrag knows.’ He started to cross the street, not caring for traffic or witnesses, knowing that anyone would assume it was business they had no part of.

Brady was half bent checking his tyres as Dean came up behind him, using his superior strength and height to grab the younger man around the waist. Castiel was not far behind, helping his boss bundle the man into the alleyway at the side of Y/N’s apartment building, ignoring the protests he put up.

‘Get off me!’ Brady yelped in pain as Dean thrust him against a frozen brick wall, scowling at him. The young man stilled as he realised who had hold of him, and a stutter set in. ‘W-what do you want?’

Castiel waited for Dean to speak, but he remained silent, glowering at the other man. ‘We want to know why you’re following Y/N.’

Brady smiled, cockiness returning. ‘I got a crush. What do you think?’

He wasn’t expecting Dean to slam him into the brick again, pressing his forearm against his windpipe and making the smaller man choke slightly. ‘You’re following her. And my brother. And I want to know why.’

‘You’re seeing things, man. I haven’t done anything.’ His fingers scrabbled at Dean’s hold, before the eldest Winchester backed off, almost looking like he was going to let Brady go. He turned, and Brady smiled triumphantly, until Dean’s fist came swinging towards his face. He crumpled in a heap, unconscious and now, portable.

Castiel looked down at the heap, raising an eyebrow at his employer. ‘Shall I bring the car around? We didn’t bring the one with the spacious trunk.’

Dean shrugged. ‘He’ll fit,’ he grinned. ‘I’ll make him.’

 


	12. Tell No Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***CHARACTER DEATH***

Heavy footsteps down the stairs made Dean look up from the morning paper, his green eyes spotting his little brother as he practically bounced into the room. Sam hadn’t been home for two or three nights, and Dean knew where his brother had been. At the same time, Dean had been busy trying to get information out of Brady, but so far, the little shit hadn’t been forthcoming with anything to do with why he was tailing Y/N or Sam.

‘You’re in a good mood,’ Dean stated, watching Sam sit at the table and swipe three pieces of toast from the holder, his responding smile lighting up his face. ‘Do I need to guess why?’

Sam chuckled, taking a huge bite of dry toast before grabbing a knife and the butter, lathering up the remaining pieces. ‘She’s amazing, you know? Smart, funny…god, I didn’t know this feeling existed.’ Dean gave a dry laugh, dropping the paper a little. ‘She was feeling a little under the weather last night, so I’m gonna go over that bakery on sixth, you know, the one with the cinnamon rolls?’

Dean nodded. ‘Just be careful. I don’t mind you shirking a little, but we still have a business to run, Sammy.’

‘I know, I know.’ The excitement didn’t seem to fade from his brother at the acknowledgement, and Dean sighed quietly, hoping that his brother could enjoy his newfound happiness for longer than Dean had had his. His thoughts turned dark as the memory of Lisa came to the forefront of his mind, and he looked down at the paper, seeing a goodwill story about rescue kittens and focusing on that. ‘You’re good without me today, right? I know you and Cas were working on something…’

‘No, no, we’re fine. All in hand,’ Dean smiled. ‘You go on and make sure your girl is alright.’ The use of the possessive term made Sam smile even more, and it warmed Dean for a second, before the dread in his stomach rose again. ‘Go on, get out of here.’

Sam nodded, standing up and taking a piece of toast with him. A few moments later, the door slammed, echoing through the house and Dean took a heavy breath, feeling his shoulders shudder with the force of it. He stood from the table, folding up his paper and taking a quick sip of his coffee before he picked up his coat.

He needed to find out what Brady knew, before it was too late.

*****

You rolled over in bed, curling up into a ball as your stomach churned again. Last night, when Sam had dropped you home, you’d wanted him to stay, but the headache that had sprung up during your meal, and the following nausea had made him insist you get some rest. He had put you to bed, leaving you with a lingering kiss and a promise to return today.

He’d probably run for the hills when he got a look at your sweaty, flushed complexion and the fact that you felt like turning inside out. It wasn’t attractive.

Another wave of sickness rolled through you, and you pulled the sheets further into your curled form, ignoring the buzzing of the apartment bell. It was probably one of the neighbours, but the sound rocketed through you like a sledgehammer to the temple, and you groaned as you tried to tune it out.

‘Y/N?’

The sound of your name was faraway and unclear, and you ignored that too. Whoever it was repeated your name over and over, but you shook your head, pulling the covers up further and concealing yourself.

A large hand touched your shoulder briefly, and you flinched away from the contact, feeling like someone was dragging needles across your skin. The faint scent of woodshavings made you frown, and you whimpered as whoever was in your apartment touched you again.

‘Y/N –‘

You felt like crying, like shoving their touch away, not wanting  anyone near you whilst you felt like this, but at the same time, moving was not on your list of priorities. Every slight twitch was draining what little energy you had, and you wondered briefly if you were actually dying.

‘Shit.’ Whoever your visitor was didn’t sound pleased, and the heavy weight on your bed shifted. There was murmuring and you tried to will your body to roll over but it wasn’t paying any attention. Your mind clouded and you let yourself slip into sleep, ignoring the fact that you weren’t alone.

When your eyes opened again, the room was bright, and you flinched, managing to turn in the sheets. The room was empty, and you coughed, feeling slightly more alive than you had when you’d woken up earlier. It seemed like a dream, and you frowned, pushing your weary body upwards, just as Bess rounded the corner, concern on her face and a tray in her hands.

‘Bess?’ You asked, your voice hoarse.

‘Y/N! You’re awake, thank God. I was worried my nana’s tonic wouldn’t work, but you seem to be a little brighter.’ Bess smiled, setting down the tray she was carrying, revealing its contents to be juice and some lightly buttered toast. ‘You were in a bad way this morning, sweetheart. Had Sam in a hell of a panic. Wasn’t expecting him on my doorstep, that’s for sure.’

You wiped at your eyes. ‘God, I haven’t had the flu this bad before. Sam…Sam was here?’

Bess’ brow dipped in confusion. ‘Honey, you don’t have the flu. You’re in heat.’

The way your jaw dropped open would have been comical if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation. You’d always been regular – your mother had joked that she could set a clock by your cycle, so being in heat was – ‘Not possible,’ you whispered. ‘I only had one a couple weeks ago, I’m not due…this…’ As if to prove a point, your stomach rolled and a cramp had you clutching at your middle, a groan splitting your words.

Bess sat next to you, rubbing your back to try and soothe you through the pain. ‘It’s okay, honey, I’m here. Sam is in the café over the street. He brought you breakfast, but he was worried when you didn’t answer, and he picked the lock to get in. When he realised…well, he didn’t want you in any danger, so he left Gadreel here and came to get me.’

‘I never get my heat early,’ you whimpered, dropping your head into your hands as Bess continued to rub your back.

‘Lots of things can cause it,’ Bess said, quietly. ‘Stress could do it. Change of diet. Maybe too much exercise?’ She paused, watching you carefully. ‘Being in close quarters with your true mate…’

Your head snapped up, a move that you instantly regretted as your body protested. ‘That is superstition, Bess. No one’s ever proven it.’

Bess shrugged. ‘If you say so. But Sam’s an alpha, and you’ve been spending an awful lotta time with him. Seems more than a coincidence to me.’ You opened your mouth to reply, but only managed to groan as another wave of pain hit you. Instinctively, your body curled up, and Bess sighed as she glanced over at the food on the tray. ‘Either way, you need to eat.’

‘Don’t wanna,’ you moaned, one arm flung over your face.

‘She is stubborn,’ Gadreel commented from the doorway. Bess looked up, frowning at the tall Beta. ‘My apologies. Sam asked me to come and check on her. He is…anxious…’

Bess gave you a pointed look, which you ignored in favour of burying into the covers some more. ‘You might wanna take him home, Gadreel.’

Gadreel shook his head. ‘Sam refuses to leave. He is outside, pacing. I’ve half a mind to go and fetch his brother.’ He sighed. ‘He wants to come inside –‘ he jerked his head in your direction – ‘Her scent appears to be pushing him into rut.’ You dragged your arm off of your face, dismay on your expression as you looked over at him with bleary eyes.

‘Surely he can’t scent me outside…I haven’t been outside! How could he –‘

‘Sam was in here, sweetheart. I told you remember? He was the one that found you.’ You struggled to push yourself upwards, Bess’ hands on your shoulders for support. ‘If Sam is in rut –‘

‘Then he’s in danger,’ you whispered. ‘I can get through a bad heat, I know it’s pushing my luck, but Omegas have survived this before. But an Alpha in rut…if he doesn’t…if we don’t…’ Your panicked eyes went to Bess. ‘I don’t know if I’m ready for this, Bess, I thought we had more time!’

The other woman shushed you, pulling you close and soothing you as you collapsed into desperate sobs, her eyes going to Gadreel. ‘You need to get Sam inside. If he’s going into rut, being outside in those temperatures will get him sick.’ She thought for a second. ‘Just get him into the building. Maybe one of Y/N’s neighbours can help.’

Gadreel nodded, turning away from the bedroom, and disappearing out of sight. You clung to Bess’ dress, finding her presence comforting in amongst the turmoil you were feeling. You knew  the danger of having Sam so close, and knew that your body would react to him. If he’d been here this morning, then the chain reaction of his touch would have already started,  _ if _ it was him you needed. There was no doubt you were in love with the younger Winchester, and you suspected the feelings were more than returned on his behalf, but whilst you’d spoken of mating, spoken of the future, the reality of it was all too close and frightening.

And then there was the situation with Samuel. Mating with Sam would leave both of you vulnerable, and Samuel had already proved his access to your apartment. But it wasn’t like you could pack up and leave in this state. You still hadn’t decided when to tell Sam the truth, and in this state of mind, if he was falling into rut, it wouldn’t make any difference. Sam would want you, only you, and if either of you resisted…

Rut could kill an Alpha a lot more easily than heat could kill an Omega.

‘Sam!’ The shout of the name made you jump in Bess’ arms, and the sounds of a struggle echoed through the hallway down to your bedroom. It drew closer and Bess urged you out of her hold, back under the covers as she stood and went to the doorway. Alphas were dominant and sometimes violent, but Sam wouldn’t hurt a pregnant woman, even if he was seeing red. ‘Sam, you musn’t!’

The sound of plasterboard cracking signified that Sam had managed to escape Gadreel’s clutches, and seconds later, the Alpha appeared in the doorway, blocked by Bess, who was half his size but capable of twice the anger. Sam looked down at her, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, and eyes wild, but he didn’t attempt to touch her. ‘Please, Bess, let me pass.’

‘Nope.’ She popped the “p” sound, shaking her head. ‘Not happenin’ Sam. You ain’t in your right mind, and Y/N isn’t strong enough to deal with you right now.’

‘Please,’ he whispered, sounding almost broken, and your heart gave a heavy thump, making you reach out across the covers. Sam wasn’t completely controlled by his hormones, not yet at least, and you could practically feel the concern and worry coming off of him. ‘Please, Bess, I need to take care of her.’

Bess frowned at his odd phrasing, just as Gadreel appeared behind his boss, blood dripping from a slight cut on his forehead. She gasped, looking back at you, as you attempted to remove the sheets from your overheated body. ‘Bess, it’s okay, just…he just…’ You stopped, feeling like you were going to be sick, just as Bess moved aside, and Sam dashed past her, landing on the bed with a thump and gathering you into his arms. ‘It hurts,’ you whispered.

‘You need to eat,’ Sam replied, looking up at the doorway. Bess was checking Gadreel’s injury and Sam instantly felt guilty for what he’d done. Gadreel’s eyes met his, and he smiled softly, shaking his head. ‘I’m sorry,’ the Alpha grunted, and the other man chuckled.

‘No need, brother.’ He hissed as Bess touched the cut on his forehead.

‘Come with me, and we’ll sort this out,’ she instructed, looking back at Sam, before jabbing a finger in his direction. ‘Make sure she eats. She isn’t strong enough for any of your Alpha shit right now. It’ll do more damage than good, Sam.’ He nodded, feeling you shift in his hold. He could literally feel the fever in your body, and knew that nothing could happen until that was brought down.

You reached up, clinging to his coat with one hand. ‘Sam, you shouldn’t have come, you’re gonna get sick –‘

Sam smiled, cupping your face. ‘I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. You’re my girl, and I promised you I’d look after you.’

‘Your girl, huh?’ You smiled, and Sam chuckled. ‘Even though I look like death.’

‘You look nothing but beautiful to me,’ he replied, before bending to kiss you softly. It was brief, but it was enough to start a flame licking at your insides, and you whimpered quietly. ‘Now, you need to eat.’

*****

Water splashed over the unconscious man’s face, and he spluttered, cracking open his one good eye as Dean and Castiel watched, schooled expressions even and focused on him. Brady groaned, rolling his head, straining at the ropes binding him to the chair.

‘Still here, huh?’

‘Still smart mouthed, I see,’ Dean commented, folding his arms over his chest. ‘Always did have a mouth on you.’

Brady grinned. ‘It’s one of my charms,’ he replied, before wincing as he moved his legs, aggravating the injuries Cas had already inflicted. ‘So, more torture? Original.’

Castiel grunted, picking up a hammer. ‘Thought I would start with the kneecaps.’ Bradley chuckled. ‘You find this funny?’

‘I’m not going to tell you anything,’ the younger man bared his teeth, which were stained with blood. ‘You may as well kill me.’

Dean shook his head. ‘You’re not giving us much credit. I mean, we know you work for the Campbells. Samuel’s probably wondering why you haven’t checked in with him for a couple of days, so he’s probably figured out you’ve been caught. And we all know what happens to his boys when they get caught by the Winchesters.’ Brady’s eyes widened. ‘So you’re as good as dead anyway. And I don’t think Cas is done playin’ with you.’

The dark haired man grinned, holding up the hammer. ‘Would you like to tell me what Y/N was doing in Queens? We know you’ve been following her for a while now.’

‘Go to hell,’ Brady spat, blood trickling down his chin. Castiel shrugged, swinging the hammer and bringing it down on his left knee, hearing the bone give a sickening crunch. The man screamed, and struggled, even as Cas brought the hammer down for a second blow, completely shattering the joint.

‘He’ll never play pro,’ Dean sighed, lighting a cigarette. ‘Such a shame.’ Castiel looked up at his friend and employer, getting a nod to continue. ‘Carry on. If he won’t talk, then he can scream instead.’

*****

‘How are you feeling?’ Sam asked, stroking your hair softly as you lay curled into his side. After managing some food and drink, you’d felt more capable of movement, and whilst you’d taken a shower to wash all the grime, dirt and sweat from your body, Gadreel had taken Bess home, leaving you alone with Sam. When you’d emerged, Sam was reclining on your bed, shirt sleeves rolled up as he thumbed through a paper. You’d immediately slipped into bed beside him, trying to ignore the steady thrum of nervousness that rolled through you.

‘Better,’ you replied, looking up at him, before glancing to the crossword he was currently occupying himself with. ‘I’m sorry about this, I guess it kinda ruined your plans, huh?’

Sam smiled, shaking his head and laying the crossword on his lap. ‘Not at all. We can rearrange. I just wanna make sure you’re alright.’

You smiled, nuzzling your face into his chest. ‘I’m fine now you’re here.’ Your eyes dropped to the crossword. ‘Six down is love.’

Sam looked at the paper, reading the quote that had a word missing, smiling as he realised you were right. ‘ My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My  _ love _ as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.’ He chuckled. ‘Romeo and Juliet. You read Shakespeare?’

‘Who doesn’t love a tale of star crossed lovers?’ You stretched your legs a little. ‘It had a sad ending though, I always hated that part.’

‘Sometimes love ends in tragedy, if it is not meant to be,’ he commented. ‘But I don’t think that it will end that way for us.’ You didn’t look up as he spoke, wishing his words didn’t strike such a tone of fear in your chest. There was no way of knowing how this would turn out, but you knew you had to tell Sam the truth.

‘Sam –‘ Your stomach twisted, cramps making you suck in a sharp breath.

He picked up the paper, turning in the bed and shuffling down, so he was face to face with you. You noticed how flushed his skin was, the thin layer of sweat across his brow, and you knew he was holding back just how difficult being in your presence was. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he dragged one hand up to push hair back from your face. ‘I do love you, Y/N. I don’t know if it is too soon, but hiding my feelings just hurts more every day.’

Your weak resolve crumbled at his words, and the truth you were going to speak died on your lips as his crushed against them. His hands slipped around your hips, pulling your body flush with his and sending a new wave of intense arousal crashing through them. ‘Sam –‘ You gasped, breaking away from him, trying to clear your mind of the haze that was invading it. He needed to know the truth.

‘What?’ His eyes were almost black with need, a thin ring of hazel colour remaining around his blown pupils as he panted against your skin. ‘Y/N, what is it?’

Everything you wanted to say dissolved against the onslaught of your heat, spurred on by the scent of him so close, the feel of his body against yours. ‘I want you.’ Sam growled in response, thrusting his hips against you. ‘Please…need you so bad, Alpha.’

He nodded, his fingers grabbing at the thin gown you were wearing. You weren’t sure if your hair was still wet from the shower or sweat at this point, but you stopped caring as he pushed your nightgown up, his fingers finding you slick with want already. A snarl tore from his lips as he gave into the need, just like you had, both of you clutching at the other, unwilling to part even if it ultimately meant being closer to one another.

Your skin felt like it was boiling as Sam practically ripped the nightgown off of you - not the first wardrobe casualty of the relationship - but his touch soothed you, making you want him everywhere. But the time he’d moved down your body and hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, you were practically mewling for completion. His mouth touched you, his tongue lapping up the slick between your thighs, and you slid your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. He made a small noise like a desperate animal, nipping at your inner thigh and you were done.

Everything came crashing down around you as you arched and screamed in pleasure, finding yourself trapped between his hands and tongue, no want nor need for escape. Sam didn’t stop licking at your pussy, his tongue laving your clit, and prolonging the intense climax that surged through your body.

‘Sam...Sam...Sam…’ You couldn’t think of anything else to say. Your mind was composing sonnets of worship to his tongue and his body, pleas for him to hear that he ultimately never would as your mouth would form nothing else than a cry of his name, and Sam was perfectly happy to hear such sweet music.

Finally, he released his hold on your hips, only to crawl back up to face you, seizing your mouth and letting you taste yourself on his skin. You moaned into his mouth, your fingers clawing at his pants and shirt, desperate to feel him, skin on skin, wanting him to take you and claim you in every possible way. Sam’s fingers joined yours, managing to only rip three shirt buttons, and the fastening on his pants in his urgency to be naked.

‘Omega,’ he purred, rolling you both so he was on top, his thick thighs pressing yours open, baring your dripping pussy, and you shuddered, the possessiveness of his tone making you ache in places you didn’t know you had. You arched upwards, encouraging him to seize one pert nipple with his mouth, his teeth dragging across your skin and making your eyes flutter shut in please. ‘Omega, please, need…’ He gasped as you reached between your bodies, taking hold of his thick length and stroking him, nodding frantically as you opened your eyes and focused them on his. ‘Tell me -’

‘Sam, please - I need you...need you, Alpha. I’m yours.’ The words seemed to soothe the beast inside him, and he nodded back, crashing his lips to yours as you rubbed the tip of his cock against your soaked entrance, granting him the permission he needed. The cry that left your throat was almost animalistic as he entered you, opening you up around his length, taking you for his own.

He stilled as his hips came flush with your inner thighs, his hands bracing his body weight against the bed as he sought out your gaze again, checking you were okay before he continued. You’d never imagined it would be like this, with someone so hard and terrifying to the outside world; the gentle way he handled your body as if it were spun glass. It was perfect and everything you’d wanted.

The dark voice in the back of your head was silent, and you allowed it to stay that way.

‘I’m gonna move,’ Sam whispered, and you nodded, clutching at his shoulders with your hands, nail leaving little red indents in his skin, but he didn’t protest. If anything, the move spurred him on, and he started to thrust into you, rolling his hips so that he could hit every single sensitive spot inside, making you see stars. ‘Fuck, you’re so beautiful, my Omega, my Y/N, god, love you so much.’

The confession was enough to make tears gather in your eyes and you nodded, gasping for breath as he rocked into you, his strokes growing harder with each turn. Your fingers dug harder into his shoulders; you wanted him closer, against you, his entire weight, you didn’t care. Sam seemed to pick up on this, dropping down to his elbows, still not burdening you with his whole body, but pressing enough of his skin against yours to sate the burning need you couldn’t quite express.

‘I love you,’ you whispered, somehow feeling like that was the perfect moment, that you needed to tell him and make sure he knew. Just in case.

Sam took your mouth again, his hips not stopping as he pounded into you harder and harder with each stroke, enough that you needed to break away from his kiss to scream his name. He was snarling as he fucked you, holding your body close, leaving bitemarks across your shoulders and collarbones; you simply begged for more.

Your orgasm hit out of nowhere, like a steady crescendo coming into a chorus that almost made you black out, and your body reflexively tightened around him, making him groan and pull back, before slamming home once more. You cried out, your juices coating his cock and thighs, and Sam smiled, almost baring his teeth in pleasure.

He pulled out, making you whimper in protest, but within a second, he was behind you, rolling you onto your front and sliding into you again, his cock easily pushing into your wet and pliant body. One leg was pulled up backwards over his hip, and you leaned back into him, ignoring the slight discomfort the position afforded.

‘Gonna knot you, Y/N,’ he groaned, his mouth grazing over your neck, and you whined loudly, baring yourself to him. You could feel the thick ring of muscle that formed his knot swelling, and you wanted it more than anything. Sam grunted and fucked into you harder, his movements becoming more and more restricted as his knot swelled up. ‘Come with me, sweetheart.’ He reached around with his hand, pinning your leg against his hip with his elbow, using two fingers to seek out your clit. It was a fraction of a touch, but enough to send your strung out body flying over the edge once more, and Sam joined you, sinking his teeth into your neck, his knot buried deep inside your body as he pumped load after load of come into you.

Both of you were panting heavily and covered in sweat, and you whimpered as Sam gently eased your leg down. He wasn’t moving anytime soon, and you could feel the pull of sleep on your mind.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the mark on your neck, the one that showed everyone you were his. Contentment and warmth spread through your body as you settled into the curve of your mate’s body, the words dying on your lips with your exhaustion.

Sam smiled, bringing both arms around you, not willing to let you go, even in sleep.

*****

‘Okay, okay!’ Brady’s plea was half-screamed as Castiel dragged the heated metal along his collarbone, turning the skin a putrid shade of red and black. As the words were spoken, the blue eyed man ceased his actions, glancing up at Dean, who nodded for him to stop. The tortured man was panting heavily, tears falling down his bruised cheeks without resistance as Cas stepped away. ‘I’ll tell you what you want to know, just please…’ He let go a hiccupped sob, and let his head hang forward.

‘’Why are you following Y/N?’ Dean asked.

‘Samuel…’ Brady sucked in a breath, trying to raise his head again, his voice low as he spoke. ‘Samuel ordered it. He killed her parents. Set fire to their house. Offered to help Y/N, and set her up with the apartment.’

Dean glanced to Castiel as the man they’d tortured cried. He’d undergone more brutal treatment than many other men had managed, and Dean was slightly proud, in a twisted way. No doubt, if Sam had been here, he’d have stopped them.

Brady sobbed again, shaking his head. ‘I was working off a debt. Gambling. Samuel had me on his payroll. And he assigned me to Y/N because I’m Brooklyn born – I fit in. I know the area. Y/N…she didn’t know what she was doing, she doesn’t know he killed her parents.’

‘Continue.’ Castiel ordered, picking up a knife, letting the unspoken threat linger. He wasn’t afraid to do more damage to his captive.

‘Samuel threatened her. Told her he’d hurt her friends. He wants…he wants her to get close to Sam, distract him…he’s going to use her to get to you both, and kill you.’ Brady exhaled, groaning in pain. ‘But he wants her too. He changed his mind. He’s going to make Sam pay by…by bitching her.’

Dean’s iron grip on his temper failed, and he turned, kicking a table of instruments clean across the dingy little room, roaring as he did so. Castiel watched, not reacting, knowing that intervening would make things worse. ‘Fucking asshole! That son of a goddamn bitch!’ Dean snarled as he flung a chair across the room. ‘I knew,  _ I knew _ , this was bad. Too good to be true.’

‘She doesn’t know!’ Brady cried out. ‘He’s been blackmailing her from the start!’ Castiel stepped up, grabbing a handful of Brady’s bloodied hair, yanking his head back. ‘Please…she’s just his puppet. She’s in as much danger as Sam.’ He was openly crying now. ‘I didn’t want to hurt her. But you can’t…you can’t win against him.’

‘No,’ Castiel grunted. ‘You can’t.’ He pressed the knife into Brady’s skin, breaking it the slightest amount as Brady held his breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the killing stroke.

‘Stop,’ Dean snapped, and Cas looked up, frowning as he saw his friend crouched on the floor, his head in his hands. ‘We can’t kill him. Samuel’s been controlling him, just like Y/N. We need to keep him alive.’

Cas scowled, not relaxing the knife. ‘If he walks, Samuel will know that he had talked. He’s dead anyway.’

Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked up, anger and hatred sprawled across his face in a twisted expression. ‘Not if we kill Samuel first.’ His tone was dark, and he pushed up to his feet, his entire body tense as he paced. ‘We’ll keep him here, keep him alive. Samuel’s ruined too much already, I’m not having more blood on his hands.’

‘Dean –‘

Castiel’s words were interrupted as a loud banging started on the door, and both men looked towards it. A second later, the door flew open, and Benny practically fell in the door, blood pouring from a wound in his side. Dean baulked, reaching his friend just before he hit the floor, holding him up.

‘What the fuck happened?’ Dean demanded, as Benny looked up at him, clutching his injury.

‘Campbells. Simon went against us, and Gordon Walker showed up with a group of his guys.’ Benny groaned, and Dean dropped him down slowly, his hands checking the injury. ‘It’s not serious. Gordon got off a lucky shot before I popped him in the head.’

Castiel released Brady, and the man released the breath he’d been holding as his tormentors abandoned him for a moment. Benny nodded, grimacing. ‘He’s dead.’ He reached out, grabbing a handful of Dean’s shirt, leaving blood trailed across the white material. ‘But they hit us bad, Deano. Gabriel –‘

‘What about Gabriel?’ Cas growled, his grip on the knife so hard it made his hand tremble.

‘Gabriel’s dead, Cas –‘ Benny coughed hard, his face screwed up in pain. ‘He’s gone.’

Silence fell over the room, save for the heavy breathing of the two injured men. Castiel’s anger was palpable, and Dean looked up in concern, knowing the news would affect his friend badly. He’d always been close with Gabriel, and hearing his little brother was dead wouldn’t have good consequences for those involved.

‘Cas –‘ He started, only for the older man to stiffen, the knife clattering to the floor as he stepped past them, heading out into the darkness beyond the doorway. ‘Shit, Benny, you gotta do me a solid and stay alive, got it?’

‘Got it, boss,’ Benny croaked, laying back as Dean released his hold on him. ‘Make sure he don’t do nothin’ stupid.’ Dean nodded, grabbing his coat and following Castiel’s footsteps.

He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that he knew where Cas was going first.

 


	13. She's What He Wants Now

You tugged your legs up, feeling the chill where you’d poked your feet out of the covers during the night, and as you shifted, you felt Sam’s arm drape over your lower back, making you smile. He made a contented noise in his sleep, cuddling closer to you as you opened your eyes and looked up at him. A second later, his hazel eyes fluttered open, a smile drawing itself slowly over his face.

‘Mornin’.’ He whispered, nuzzling his nose against yours.

‘Good morning,’ you replied, not resisting when his arm tugged you closer, drawing your body flush against his. He was already hard against your thigh as his lips pressed to yours, and you whimpered into his mouth, your fingers curling against his chest. His tongue brushed against yours, his hips rolling slightly, his cock leaking wetness against your skin.

‘Want you,’ he murmured, pulling back the barest amount, his features almost fuzzy where you were looking at him so closely. ‘Perfect little, ‘mega.’ Trailed kisses down your jaw made you shudder, and you raised one leg, throwing it over his, allowing his cock to glide against your slick folds.

You whined his name as he kept moving south, sucking one nipple into his mouth, rutting against your bare pussy, making you needier by the second. A repeat of his name made him groan, and you switched tactics, barely able to move in his tight hold. ‘Alpha,’ you whispered huskily, and he growled, releasing your breast with a wet noise, before straightening against you. One hand wrapped around the leg across his thigh, holding it up higher as he slid home with one gentle thrust.

The cry you gave mixed with his groan, and Sam stilled for a moment, pressing his forehead to yours, relishing the feel of your pussy wrapped around him. Your body shuddered and he nipped at your lips, before pulling back and thrusting in again, hard, making you moan loudly.

‘That’s it, beautiful,’ he purred, his hands holding onto your shoulders as he dragged your body onto his over and over again. You clutched at his arms, nodding frantically, needing more of him, and he grunted, shifting his position to try for a deeper angle. Your pussy clenched, and he growled loudly, before rolling you onto your back, holding your thigh up against his waist as he drove into you deeper and deeper, hitting every single spot that made your toes curl and eyes roll in your head.

‘Sam, need it… Alpha, please -’ You cut off with a cry as Sam pulled your leg higher, his hips digging into your thighs with every thrust, and you gasped as his cock slammed into your g-spot, prompting a gush of slick that made him moan. The scent of the both of you was thick in the air, and you felt your orgasm climbing higher and higher.

‘I got you,’ he growled, sucking a dark mark into your neck as you spasmed and came hard, your pussy tightening around his cock. Sam’s breathing hitched as you came undone around him, his thrusts increasing as he felt his own climax pending. ‘Gotta knot you good, my sweet Omega,’ he groaned, pushing up onto his arms and releasing your legs. Through the fog of your climax, you managed to hook your ankles around his waist, feeling his knot swell. ‘Fuck, gonna come, baby.’

You cried out as his movements grew more difficult, his knot pushing in and out as he kept slamming into you, until he was falling over the edge and pumping come into your depths, filling you up with a delicious warmth that oozed out around your joined bodies. Sam collapsed, holding his weight off of you as he stole another heated kiss, both of you panting hard as you parted.

‘Hmmm, I could get used to this,’ he muttered, smiling as you shivered beneath him. He pulled the covers up, holding himself up with his knees and elbows, covering your body with his. His knot was already receding, and he grinned sheepishly. ‘But, as much as I’d love to stay here, I need to use the little boy’s room.’

You giggled, wincing a little as he pulled himself free, your pussy aching in the best kind of way, and you rolled onto your side, watching Sam’s bare ass as he ran to the bathroom to relieve himself. Seconds later, he was back, diving back under the sheets and pulling you into his arms again. He nuzzled his nose into your cheek, making happy little noises and you smiled, locking eyes with his. ‘That is the best way to wake up,’ you commented, your voice low, and Sam smiled widely, kissing you hard.

The post-coital haze was abruptly smashed by a pounding on the door, and Sam withdrew from you, climbing from the bed as you bolted upright, looking for your robe. Sam tugged on his shirt and pants, pulling a pistol from the holder he’d tucked into the bedside table, making sure it was loaded as your eyebrows knit together in a frown.

You beat him to the hallway, only to find yourself roughly shoved behind him as he overtook, gun aimed at the door, which burst open with a crash, hitting the wall and denting the plaster. Castiel stood, gun raised, and his face a picture of thunderous anger.

Sam cocked his head to the side, but didn’t lower his weapon, confusion on his face. ‘Cas?’

‘Move aside,’ Castiel growled. ‘She has information.’

Sam looked between his friend and you, and you sank back, fear making your entire body shake. ‘What the hell are you on about, Castiel?’ He didn’t remove himself from blocking you, but Cas advanced, his gun still trained on the younger Winchester. ‘Put the goddamn gun down, man.’

Castiel’s hand shook, and the rage on his face was plain to see. Footsteps pounded up the stairs behind him, and Dean appeared, out of breath and panic on his face. ‘Cas!’

The brown haired man didn’t answer, but Sam was relieved to see his brother, locking his eyes with him as he stood behind Castiel. ‘Dean, what the hell is going on?’

‘She’s a Campbell pawn, Sam,’ Castiel snarled, thrusting his gun forward at you. ‘We kill her, then this entire plot by Samuel ends. She’s using you.’

‘We don’t know that,’ Dean insisted, raising a hand. ‘Cas, you need to calm down. I know you’re upset about Gabriel –‘

Sam’s eyes widened. ‘What about Gabriel?’

‘Her employer murdered him,’ Cas replied, not taking his startling blue eyes off of you, as you took another step back, clutching the robe around your front. ‘Tell us! The truth, Y/N!’

‘She’s not an employee,’ Dean shouted. ‘She’s been blackmailed, Sam, she didn’t have a choice.’

Sam’s hand trembled as he turned his head, looking at you with imploring hazel eyes, and you wilted, tears running freely down your face. ‘Y/N?’

You shook your head, wishing none of this was happening. Everything was falling apart, and you could literally feel the betrayed hurt flowing off of the Alpha in front of you, his body language sagging in defeat. ‘He threatened my friends, Sam. Threatened me… and you. I couldn’t… I wanted to tell you… but… I didn’t…’

‘She’s responsible,’ Cas cocked his pistol, but Sam still didn’t move, staring at you in disbelief. ‘My brother is dead. She knew this would happen, and she didn’t tell us.’ His finger twitched on the trigger, and you closed your eyes, waiting for Sam to move, to allow Castiel to shoot you.

‘We’re mated,’ Sam whispered, his gun hanging loosely in his hand as he stared at you. ‘You… you should have said something…’

Dean shook his head as Castiel hesitated, reaching out to touch his friends shoulder. ‘Cas, this isn’t her fault, man. Campbell manipulated her, murdered her parents –‘ Your eyes shot open at that confirmed piece of information. ‘You heard it, man, you heard what Brady said.’

‘Brady?’ Sam interjected, frowning and looking over at his brother. ‘As in, my friend, Brady?’

‘We captured him, after he was spotted following Y/N,’ Castiel muttered, allowing Dean to remove the gun from his hold. His composure slipped, and he slumped against the wall. ‘He told us everything; Samuel Campbell deliberately placed Y/N in your path, wanted you to be distracted. And now… my brother is dead.’

Dean unloaded Cas’ gun, slipping the bullets into his pocket as he glanced up at Sam. ‘She’s in danger, Sam. She’s a pawn, and he blackmailed her. Maybe she should have told us, but she wasn’t to know that we could protect her. She had no choice.’ You looked down at your hands where they clutched your robe, as Sam turned his eyes to you once more. Dean sighed. ‘This should have been a happier occasion, I know, but… we have to get her somewhere safe. From what Brady told us, Samuel doesn’t just want us dead. He wants her.’

‘Why would he want me?’ You whispered, looking up.

Sam gave you a rueful smile, using his hands to wipe at the moisture gathering in his eyes. ‘Because if he has you… he can break me so much easier, sweetheart.’ He jerked his head towards the bedroom. ‘Go and get dressed.’

You pushed off of the wall, reaching out to him, desperate to make things right. Everything had been perfect, and then it had come crashing down around you. ‘Sam, I –‘

He waved you off, stepping back out of your reach, shaking his head. ‘Just… just go, Y/N. Please.’ He refused to meet your eyes, and you glanced at Dean, feeling your tears spilling over again. He remained stoic, his attention on his desolate friend in the doorway of your apartment.

Turning away, you walked into the bedroom, wondering if Sam would ever look at you again.

*****

You hadn’t moved from your spot on the bed, and you’d been left alone for an hour to pack your things. Since Sam had sent you back into the bedroom, you’d felt like curling up and crying, the weight of your mistake and your guilt burdening you beyond anything you’d ever felt. The bond between you and Sam was still fresh, and the way he’d dismissed you cut deep, hurting you’d more than you’d ever been hurt before.

Not telling him had been a stupid mistake, and now you and he were both paying the price, and Gabriel was dead. Logically, you knew Gabriel’s death was not a direct result of your actions, although Castiel had taken it that way in his grief, but it still felt like it was entirely your fault.

The eldest Novak brother was gone, collected by Gadreel and returned to their family home where they could grieve in peace. Dean and Sam remained at your apartment, and you could hear hushed chatter from the kitchen. You had folded Sam’s clothes and placed them by the door, and at some point they had disappeared, but you weren’t sure if it was Sam or Dean that had collected them.

You didn’t know what was going to happen now.

But it didn’t feel like it was anything good.

Maybe they would send you back to Samuel Campbell, and let him do what he wanted with you. Whatever was between you and Sam was new, and not unbreakable. He’d survive, and move on, and god, that thought hurt more than anything, but he’d be okay. At this point, you weren’t sure you cared what happened to you anymore. You’d played into Campbell’s hands and you had to face the consequences.

A new voice joined the talk in the kitchen, and you glanced over at the doorway, recognising Bobby’s deep tone. Your heart thumped, and you moved from the bed, picking up a few items of clothing and stuffing them into a bag. Dean had said they had to get you somewhere safe, but you had no idea where that would be.

Or if anywhere was safe now.

There was a soft knock on your door, making you turn, and Bobby stood there, giving you a small smile. ‘Hello, Y/N.’

‘Hi,’ you replied, your voice weak and hoarse from crying, and the older man stepped into your room, coming to a stop near the bed where your bag sat empty. ‘What’s gonna happen to me?’

Bobby’s smile stretched and you looked down, realising that you weren’t even sure what to pack. Everything you owned was bought with blood money, with blackmail, and it sickened you that you’d let it get this far. ‘We’re sending you to a safe house other side of Brooklyn. Ellen’ll be there with ya, so you don’t need to worry yourself. She’ll make sure you’re well looked after.’ He took a breath as you nodded. ‘Sam wanted you with him, but that ain’t gonna be a viable option.’

You looked up sharply, confused. ‘Why would Sam want me with him?’

The old man chuckled, taking a seat on the bed. ‘He knows you had no choice, sweetheart. And he’s your Alpha, which means he’s gonna be worryin’ every second you’re not at his side.’

‘But I betrayed him, I lied to him, I – I…I got Gabriel killed.’ Your words came out in a rush of emotion, as tears threatened again, and you wiped furiously at your face with the back of your hand. Bobby gave you a second as you took a shuddering breath, trying to control yourself. ‘He shouldn’t want me anywhere near him.’

‘Now you listen to me, young lady,’ Bobby said, keeping his voice low and gentle. ‘Samuel Campbell is a nasty piece o’work. Always has been, always will be. Whatever happened is not your fault – he murdered your parents, and manipulated you. You were doing what you had to, to stay alive and keep your friends safe – to keep Sam safe. Sam and Dean, they both know that. Hell, Castiel knows that, but his head ain’t in the right place right now.’ He smiled, and you nodded, still wiping at tears. ‘Now, let’s get your bag packed and get you in the car. Sam is gonna take you over to Ellen and get you settled in. We’re gonna get to work sorting out this whole mess, and make sure Campbell ain’t a threat to no one no more, okay?’

You nodded again, giving him a grateful smile through your tears. ‘I don’t deserve any of this.’

‘You’re right. You never deserved to be in this situation in the first place,’ Bobby commented, standing and grimacing as his knees clicked. ‘And I’m getting too old for this business,’ he chuckled. ‘Don’t you go blaming yourself for any of this, Y/N. You didn’t do anything but survive, and from what Dean’s gleaned from Brady, you’ve done well to stay alive. Samuel Campbell’s plans for you weren’t pleasant, and we’re gonna do everything we can to keep you out of harm’s way.’ It was clear that there was something he wasn’t divulging, but you didn’t ask, not wanting to know what horror Samuel had planned for you.

Picking up your bag, you gave Bobby a last smile, before he reached out and patted your shoulder. ‘You and Sam? You’re gonna be fine.’ Slowly, he turned and left the room, leaving you to pack.

The bag was mostly full when a shadow filled the doorway and you looked up, apprehension taking hold as you saw Sam, waiting for permission to enter. When you nodded, he crossed the threshold, looking nervous as hell. ‘How…’ he started, before sighing. ‘Are you okay? I know earlier was –‘

‘I’m okay,’ you whispered, nodding. ‘I was scared but… ‘

‘Cas didn’t mean to lash out at you. He was looking for someone to blame, but there’s only one person responsible for this mess.’ His face turned harsh and he looked down at his feet. ‘I should have known… Campbell is a world class shit, and he’s no right to use you like that.’

‘I didn’t fight him, Sam. I’m as much to blame as –‘

‘No,’ he interrupted harshly. ‘You’re not. And don’t think you are, ever. You’re a victim. He used you to get to me… ‘ he trailed off, before looking back up at you. ‘Although, I guess, I never would have found you otherwise.’

‘We should have met under better circumstances,’ you wished out loud.

Sam chuckled, crossing the room, and you looked up at him, wondering how awful you looked from crying so much. ‘We should have, but now, we just gotta work with what we got. And we got each other. I’m gonna make sure you’re safe, okay?’ He reached up, cupping your face and you leaned into him, the touch easing the turmoil that was churning in your belly. ‘You’re my Omega.’ He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. ‘I’m not losing you when I’ve only just found you, Y/N.’

You nodded, sniffing as the emotion choked you up, trying to think of something appropriate to say. Dean’s knock on the door interrupted you, and you both turned, seeing the elder Winchester in the doorway, a sympathetic look on his face.

‘We should get movin’,’ he said, nodding at your bag. ‘You all packed?’

‘Yeah,’ you replied. ‘I haven’t got much…but…’ You stopped, looking up at Sam. ‘I don’t want to come back here. When this is done… this place… it’s his. I don’t want to come back here.’

Sam nodded, drawing you in close. ‘You’re never gonna have to.’

 


	14. Lies And Traps

The Harvelle house was in an affluent part of Brooklyn, further from any other house belonging to the Winchester. It had iron gating all the way around and looked very much like a fortress. It had been in William Harvelle’s family for generations, like everything around here had, and you couldn’t help but feel like you were being locked away for good, despite Sam’s earlier declaration.

It seemed like days since you’d waved Sam off from the window, Ellen’s hand firmly grasping your elbow. In reality, it had only been an afternoon, but already you were feeling the pang of his loss and the older woman knew it all too well. She’d put the radio on, trying to distract you with music and the extensive library, but nothing was taking your mind off of the separation from your Alpha.

The romantic notion of spending your first heat doing nothing but making love was simply that; a romantic notion. Sam was part of a dangerous organisation, and you were the pawn in the middle of a dangerous war, where romance had no place.

‘Come on, girl. You’re dragging the mood down. It’s nearly Christmas, after all,’ Ellen chirped, handing you a box of tinsel. ‘Look, I know it’s hard. God knows, I’ve felt it more and more since I lost my Bill. But you can’t mop.’ She smiled, and you stared down at the box dispassionately. ‘Things’ll get righted. You and Sam can have your time, you know nothin’ is gonna stop him coming back to you.’

And that was that.

Ellen had practically thrown you into keeping busy, hanging Christmas decorations and cooking. She was relentless, and by the end of the evening, had you smiling at tales of her and Bill when they were younger and slightly more wild than Ellen felt these days.

‘And Bill, oh, Bill loved Christmas. When my Jo was little, he’d dress up as Santa. One year, he got it in his head to actually climb down the fireplace, seein’ as it was wide enough and all, but halfway down, he disturbed a pigeon nest,’ she took a breath, her face red with laughter, and her hand clutching the kitchen side as she bent over a little. ‘So he slips, right? And lands in the fireplace, logs everywhere, Jo comes runnin’ down the stairs with her little legs and screams, cause there’s this soot covered Santa in the den,’ she stopped, laughing hard, tears running down her cheeks. You were laughing with her, trying to imagine the stern faced man in the photos doing something so ridiculous. ‘And the pigeons flew loose in the house! We spent all night tryin’ to catch ‘em. Never seen nothin’ like it in my life!’ Ellen paused, her laughter reducing to a chuckle as she shook her head and smiled. ‘My Bill was a character and a half. I don’t know how he ever ended up in the business, but he was damn good at what he did. And fair too.’

‘You really miss him, huh?’ You asked, quietly, handing Ellen a clean plate from the dinner dishes. She took it, nodding.

‘I do. So much. And I’ll never forgive that asshole Campbell if he does to another family what he’s done to mine. Joanne never got over losing her father, and I’ll never get over losing my husband. Not until that bastard is rotting in the cold ground.’

You looked down, almost mesmerised by the soaps suds running over your hands. Sam was out there, somewhere, trying to protect you, and you were hiding like a coward. Ellen didn’t deserve this dumped on her doorstep, no matter how much she insisted that she owed the Winchesters a debt. ‘I’m sorry you got dragged into this again.’

‘Don’t you worry your head, sweetheart,’ Ellen assured you, taking another plate as you offered it. ‘Like I told you before, Winchesters and Harvelles are family. Always have been. Those boys are like sons to me, and Joanne wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for their daddy. John and Bill, they’ll get the revenge they deserve. We’ll keep you safe, and Campbell will get his.’

‘I wish I were that confident about it,’ you whispered. ‘Samuel is terrifying. He…said horrible things to me.’

‘You can’t let that beast get to you, sweetheart. Sam and Dean; they’re gonna take care of all this,’ Ellen said quietly, rubbing your shoulder as you closed your eyes tightly. ‘And anyway, us girls can keep occupied. Plenty to do before Christmas, yeah?’

You nodded, opening your eyes again and focusing on the task at hand. ‘Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Keep busy.’ It was easy to say the words, but you couldn’t help the ball of terror that constantly lodged itself in your throat.

Time ticked by, and Ellen was true to her word, keeping you busy. The entire house was decorated, and you’d managed to read half the books in the library, which was where Sam found you three days after leaving you. You’d practically jumped from your chair and into his arms, leaving him laughing as he clung to you tightly.

‘I missed you,’ you said, the words muffled by his thick winter coat. ‘Missed you so much.’

‘I missed you too,’ he replied, his arms holding you close.

You pulled back, looking up at him anxiously. ‘Any news?’

‘Nothing. Brady hasn’t given anything else up, and we can’t let him go. Campbell would have him killed within the day.’ He paused, taking your hands into his. ‘Gabriel’s funeral is tomorrow.’ Your heart dropped into your stomach, and you nodded. ‘Castiel wanted you to come. He wanted to apologise.’

‘He doesn’t have anything to apologise for,’ you replied.

‘He pointed a gun at you. I think he feels like he should apologise for that,’ Sam chuckled. ‘But I’ve told him it isn’t safe. I can’t risk…’ He sighed. ‘I can’t risk you being out in the open like that. It would be too dangerous.’

You nodded. ‘I understand. I can pay my respects here, just…be careful?’

Sam smiled, reaching up to lay his hand on your cheek, his thumb rubbing along underneath your eye and you smiled. ‘Hey, I got a couple of hours before I have to meet Dean. I was wondering if I could spend them with you.’

‘I could never deny a request like that,’ you whispered. ‘Shall we go to my room? Although… Ellen is –‘

‘I’m going out for groceries,’ Ellen announced from the doorway, smiling at you both with her arms folded. ‘So you two can have some time alone.’ She turned away as you looked up at Sam with a smile, and he grinned, bending to kiss you firmly. The door slammed shut, signalling Ellen’s departure, and Sam chose that moment to scoop you up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

‘Which way?’

*****

The sky outside was darkening as you lay with your head on Sam’s bare chest, drawing circles on his skin with your index finger. He sighed, his arm tightening around your shoulders as he dropped a kiss to your head.

‘I can’t wait for this all to be over,’ you said, quietly.

‘Me either,’ he replied, looking down at you. ‘My plan was to whisk you away for Christmas, but I’ve been informed by Ellen that Christmas Day with the family is unavoidable.’

‘And with all the decorating I’ve been doing, I should think so!’ You joked, smiling. ‘It’d be nice to have a family Christmas.’ You paused. ‘As long as I’m welcome.’

Sam frowned, pulling back a little. ‘Why wouldn’t you be?’ He asked, and you tore your gaze from him, unable to look him in the eye. ‘Y/N, you can’t keep blaming yourself. What else were you supposed to do?’

‘I should have told you,’ you whispered. ‘At least before we – we –‘

He shook his head, leaning up onto one elbow. ‘I wouldn’t change this. I wouldn’t take it back and I certainly don’t regret it. So stop thinking that way. You’re my Omega. I’m your Alpha and that’s how it’s gonna be.’ He smiled. ‘And if my family don’t like it, then we’ll spend Christmas in Florida, and decorate a palm tree.’

You giggled. ‘You can’t mean that.’

Sam jutted his chin out defiantly. ‘I do. I’m not having anyone tell me you aren’t my family. Not that anyone would. No one blames you, and you need to stop blaming you too.’

‘I just worry –‘

‘Then stop,’ he interrupted. ‘Stop worrying. I love you. Nothing's gonna change that.’

You nodded, allowing him to pull you back into his embrace, and you returned to laying on his chest, relishing the sound of his heartbeat underneath your cheek. ‘You have to go soon, right?’

‘I do. Gotta meet Dean and Benny over at HELL.’ You tensed a little, and Sam kissed your temple again. ‘Don’t worry, I’m well aware that Crowley knew. He’s been…well, Dean shouted at him a whole bunch, but nothing happened other than that. Ruby decided to try and cause trouble, but I think she’s gonna refrain in future.’

You frowned. ‘Ruby?’

‘Crowley gave her the boot. She’s gotta seek alternative employment. She’s not much cop as a singer anyway, but someone will hire her when they realise how much flesh she’ll show for minimum pay.’ Sam snorted in disgust. ‘She’s such a demon.’

‘I wasn’t a fan,’ you commented, looking up at him with a smile. ‘But then, she’s probably sore she didn’t hook the most eligible bachelor on the East Coast.’ Sam raised an eyebrow. ‘Meaning you, dummy.’

He laughed, and you pushed up, swinging one leg over his waist and straddling him, before kissing him firmly. His body responded and he groaned, his large hands landing on your hips with a tight grip. ‘Y/N, I can’t –‘

‘Give it a minute,’ you whispered, and Sam groaned again, shaking his head and making you pout.

‘I don’t have time, baby,’ he clarified, lifting you out of his lap and back onto the bed, pulling himself up into a seated position. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t stay. I can come back though, tonight, if you want? When we’re done. I don’t think I could take another night without you.’ You nodded enthusiastically. ‘I’m sure Ellen won’t kill us if we’re quiet.’

The front door shut loudly, echoing through  the house, and voices followed. You sighed, not stopping Sam as he pulled you in for a lingering kiss. ‘Promise you’ll come back?’ You whispered, and he nodded, smiling widely.

‘I promise.’

He climbed off of the bed, dressing quickly as you watched. ‘Come down and say goodbye. I just gotta check a couple things with Ellen.’ You nodded, watching him leave, before dragging on your pantyhose and dress, knowing you looked every inch like you’d spent the afternoon in bed.

Stepping down the stairs quietly, you paused as you heard Sam with Gadreel and Ellen, talking in hushed tones.

‘Are you telling me he’s attacking his own?’ Sam was asking, very quietly, and you strained to hear more.

‘Our scouts have seen his men at the address we had listed for Gwen Campbell. He’s threatening her, trying to force her to find out where Y/N is. He knows we have Brady.’ Gadreel’s tone was lower than normal, and you guessed that the man was grieving hard for his deceased brother.

‘Ain’t Gwen got kids in that tiny apartment?’ Ellen chimed in, and your heart clenched in your chest.

Sam sighed loudly. ‘I’ll talk to Dean. We can’t leave her there – Gwen’s never been involved unless Samuel’s threatened her. We can try and keep her safe, and her kids, until her husband is home.’ There was a short second of silence, before Gadreel spoke again.

‘There is a possibility that Samuel already had him …dealt with.’ Silence again, and you leaned over the bannister further trying to hear. The stairs creaked, and you panicked, jumping back up a couple of steps before walking down, making sure your footfalls were heard. Sam emerged from the kitchen, smiling up at you.

‘There you are.’ He held out his hand, and you took it, letting him do the gentlemanly thing and guide you down the rest of the steps. ‘I gotta get goin’,’ he said, pulling you in for a hug.

‘Has something happened?’ You asked, frowning, as Gadreel came out of the kitchen with Ellen on his heels.

Sam shook his head. ‘Nothing,’ he confirmed, and your stomach rolled with the lie, making you doubt him. He smiled again, bending to kiss you, and you returned it automatically, not questioning his deceit. ‘I’ll be back, I promise.’ You nodded, smiling, as he moved to the door, grabbing his coat. Gadreel bobbed his head at you as he passed, and you watched as Ellen guided them out of the door, before turning to you.

‘You hungry?’ She asked.

‘Er,’ you paused. ‘No, I’m pretty tired. I might –‘ you pointed up the stairs.

‘Active afternoon, huh?’ Ellen winked, and you blushed, turning away. ‘Oh, to be a young Omega in love,’ she sang, turning back to the kitchen as you bolted up the stairs.

As the door to your room shut, you felt your heart thumping hard, and you thought back on Gadreel’s words. Gwen was in danger, and so were her boys, and her husband might be dead. Your fault again. And this time, you couldn’t turn your back. Your parents had always built into you a sense of responsibility and you needed to make sure Gwen was okay.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly, and you glanced at it, noting the time. It was five in the evening, and you knew there was a bus into Queens at seven. If you could get out of the house and across town to the depot, you’d be fine. You needed to make sure your friend was okay.

It was bitterly cold outside, and you made sure to lock your bedroom door, before grabbing your thick coat and opening the window. Luckily, the room Ellen had given you led out onto a flat roof, and you crept across the icy tar covering before sliding onto the edge, looking down. It was a seven foot drop, not too far, but far enough to hurt yourself if you didn’t land properly.

Turning onto your stomach, you eased yourself over the edge, your heart pounding and your arms screaming with your own weight supported on them. When you were dangling with bare fingers on the freezing surface, you dropped, landing in the soft snow with a grunt, and scowling at your lack of gracefulness. As you climbed to your feet, you heard a voice, and ducked down behind a row of bushes, hoping you hadn’t been caught before you could even get far.

The car at the front of the house pulled away, and you wondered if it was Sam. It was too dark to tell, so you waited for it to pass, before creeping your way through the deep snow to the back of the property, where the fence was slightly lower. It wasn’t going to be easy to get over, but you had to try, for Gwen’s sake, even if it was the stupidest idea you’d had.

There was no guarantee Dean would risk anything for Gwen, and they wouldn’t do anything immediately. You had to get to her before Samuel hurt her – you’d figure out the specifics when you were in sight of her apartment.

As you’d guessed, the iron fencing was no easy task, and you’d gone about it all wrong, using an overhanging tree. It was icy and slippery and freezing cold, and by the time you landed on your ass on the other side, you were shaking with the cold. You’d managed to cut your arm open, ripping your coat on the pointed tips of the fence, and you winced as you tried to cover the injury, waiting a few moments for the bleeding to stop before moving on.

The trip across town was hard, but not busy, and you made sure to keep to the deserted back streets and alleyways. Nerves had you on edge, and adrenaline kept you warm, despite your chattering teeth, and you almost collapsed in relief when you saw the bus stop, a bus already idling at the sidewalk edge. Running over, you climbed on, handing the driver a few coins to cover your fare.

You hadn’t even thought about how to get home. Gwen had a car, you knew that, and you knew how to drive, you just didn’t. If you could get her and the boys clear of Samuel, or whatever men he had “guarding” her, then you could get them into the car and drive back to Ellen’s. It was a slapdash plan but you had to try.

The bus ambled through the snowy streets of Brooklyn, crossing over into Queens. With each passing minute, you grew more anxious and felt stupider for even thinking of attempting a rescue. But you couldn’t turn back with a clear conscience if you left your friend there. As the bus pulled up to the stop before the one you would usually use, you jumped off, thanking the driver and finding yourself stood in the snow in a residential street, worrying about what exactly you were going to do.

You pulled your coat tightly around you, taking a few steps toward the street corner, your teeth still chattering as you tried to stick to the shadows and remain hidden, which was harder to do that you thought it would be. Gwen’s house was on the opposite side of the road, a little way down the street, and you kept moving, hoping you could appear inconspicuous as you approached.

The apartment building was lit up, and you saw a large black car parked outside. There was a single man on the steps leading up to the front, and as you got a little closer you saw it was Christian Campbell. He was smoking, rubbing his hands together for warmth, but otherwise alone, and for a second, you hoped he was there with Jody, and there to help.

The snow crunched underfoot as you stood over the street, watching, seeing no one else emerge, and your confidence grew a little. You stepped out, crossing the road, careful despite the lack of traffic. As you walked up, Christian raised his head, noticing you, and having the complete opposite reaction of what you’d hoped.

‘Y/N?’ He hissed. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’ He practically jumped down the steps, running over to you and grabbing you by the shoulders. ‘You can’t be here, you stupid girl, god, why did you come?’

‘Gwen was in trouble!’ You exclaimed, trying to shake his hold. ‘They said she was in danger, that her boys were hurt, and I had to make sure she was okay!’

Christian was seething, almost foaming at the mouth he was so angry, and you found yourself genuinely afraid of the man as he shook you roughly. ‘Stupid Omega. You should have stayed where the Winchesters squirreled you away, fuck!’ He shook his head, looking back at the house as the door opened. ‘You need to run. Gwen is fine, just –‘

A gunshot rang out and something warm splattered over your face, and you jumped in shock, your mouth falling open as Christian’s hold on your shoulders lessened, and his entire body fell into yours. You looked down, seeing the bright claret on your coat and hands, tasting it on your tongue as Christian’s corpse hit the snow and stained that too. Raising your head, tears in your eyes, you saw Samuel standing on the top step, flanked by two nasty looking men, his gun in his hand and a smile on his face.

‘To be honest, I’ve been looking for an excuse to put that rat down for a while,’ he commented, taking a step down towards you.

You willed your legs to run, to turn and bolt into the night, but they wouldn’t move. Shock had you frozen to the spot and unable to do a damn thing about it, even as Christian’s blood started to pool and melt the snow.

‘And I never thought you’d come! You know, I love that you care about dear Gwen, so. Putting that rumour out was an inspired idea on my part,’ Samuel chuckled. ‘Poor little Y/N, so willing to throw herself on the chopping block for her friends. Is that because you don’t have any?’ He was so close now, using his foot to nudge Christian over onto his back. Dead eyes looked up at you as his skin quickly drained of colour in the cold. You couldn’t stop the sob that escaped you.

Samuel stopped, just shy of touching you, and inhaled deeply. ‘Oh, I know that scent,’ he whispered menacingly. ‘Did Sammy tell you he loved you, sweet thing? Did he touch you in all the right ways?’ You sniffed, trying to ignore his words as he reached out and cupped your chin with his fingers, forcing you to meet his eyes. There was nothing but malice there and you shuddered violently. ‘Beautiful little Omega. You’ve walked right home to me, haven’t you?’

You shook, terror taking over every response you had. ‘Please, Samuel –‘

‘Please, Samuel,’ he mocked, laughing loudly. ‘You’ll be saying that in a whole different way soon, sweetheart.’ He held up one hand, snapping his fingers and the two vile-looking men at the door marched towards you, bundling you between them. ‘Take her to the safe house. I’ll be along shortly. Just going to make sure Gwen knows we’re taking care of her friend.’

‘No!’ You cried out, life coming back to your limbs as the men held you tightly, your struggles nothing against their size. ‘Don’t hurt her!’

Samuel turned to you, giving you an amused look. ‘I was never going to hurt Gwen, Y/N. She was just a means to an end. Her debt is paid.’ He turned back, heading into the house as the men dragged you across to the black car, pushing you inside. You screamed loudly, only to find yourself gagged by one man as the other started the engine, pulling the car away from the kerb. As it pulled away, you looked out, seeing Gwen and her boys at her front bay window, Samuel behind them.

It had all been a trap. He’d known you’d find a way to try and help.

And now…you were his.

 


	15. Taming The Flames

‘You’re late, honey.’ Ellen’s voice made Sam jump as he quietly slipped his coat onto the hooks by the front door. The older woman was still awake, sat in one of the comfy armchairs in the den, her hands cradling an old looking copy of Macbeth. Sam smiled softly, before leaning into the doorframe of the den entryway, trying to stifle a yawn. ‘Late night. You got anything?’

‘Some of our boys headed over to check on Y/N’s friend, but there was no one there. Gwen seemed scared but she hadn’t seen or heard anything. She wasn’t hurt,’ he shrugged. ‘Crowley knows nothing, and Campbell is…in the wind, I guess.’ He looked up at the clock. ‘I didn’t realise it was so late.’

Ellen smiled, shutting her book and placing it on the table in front of her. The open fire next to her was dying slowly, red embers casting an eerie glow through the room. ‘Y/N hasn’t been down all night. She went to bed shortly after you left.’

Sam frowned, looking towards the stairs. ‘All night? I should take her up some food.’

‘There’s some leftover meatloaf in the kitchen, but be gentle with her, Sam. She’s been through a lot and being apart from your Alpha when you’ve only just bonded? That’s not easy on any girl.’ Ellen stood up, stretching. ‘I’m heading to bed myself. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. Dean at home?’

‘Dean has taken some company home tonight, so I’m glad I’m here,’ Sam chuckled. ‘Seems like a new one every week.’

Ellen shrugged. ‘Man’s still grieving. He’s not hurting anyone, and I’ll put money down those girls get treated like queens, if only for a night.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Sam smiled. ‘I’ll get Y/N some food and see if I can get her to eat.’ He turned away, hearing the sounds of Ellen trudging up the stairs, her door clicking shut softly as she retired. He quickly located the meatloaf, and cut a chunk off, placing it on a plate with some bread and butter and fruit, before heading up the stairs to Y/N’s room. Knocking softly on the door, he waited for a reply, hearing nothing. Assuming she was asleep, he smiled, balancing the plate of food in one hand whilst reaching out to turn the handle with the other.

His smile dissolved into a frown as he realised the door was locked from the inside.

‘Y/N?’ He called, pressing into the door, trying to hear anything. There was a breeze coming from underneath the door, which made his frown deepen – having the window open in this cold was not a great idea. ‘Y/N, baby, open the door?’

Ellen’s door opened behind him, and he glanced over, seeing Ellen in the doorway, an identical frown on her face. She hadn’t yet undressed, and she stepped out, moving over as Sam placed the food on the floor. ‘Is she asleep?’

‘I don’t know, but I think she’s got the window open,’ he replied, and Ellen’s eyes widened.

‘It’s freezing! She’ll catch her death.’ She nudged him out of the way. ‘Y/N, honey, you awake in there? Can you unlock the door?’ There was no answer, and Sam burst into panic as Ellen stepped back. ‘You’re gonna have to pick the lock, Sam. I’d do it but my hands just ain’t what they used to be.’

Sam nodded, rummaging in his pockets for the little kit he always carried; the one gifted to him by his brother for his sixth birthday. There wasn’t a lock in the world that Sam couldn’t crack. Locating the kit, he dropped to one knee, getting to work and within a minute, the door lock clicked and he grabbed the handle, pushing the door open with more force than was really necessary.

The room was freezing cold, and snow had dropped from the windowsill onto the carpet, melting into the fabric to leave a puddle that was rapidly turning into ice. The wardrobe was open, the dress Sam remembered Y/N wearing earlier in the day discarded on the bed, and her coat was gone from its hanger. He looked at Ellen, who shook her head in dismay.

‘Where is she?’ He questioned, marching over and pulling the covers off the bed, as if Y/N might miraculously appear underneath them. When she obviously didn’t, he walked over to the window, seeing nothing on the snow covered roof – her tracks would have been covered up by the fresh snow still falling.

‘She’s not here, Sam. She’s gone.’ Ellen moved back from the door as Sam pulled his head in and shut the window. ‘She would have known I wouldn’t let her out of my sight.’

‘Maybe she went home, maybe she forgot something and…’ Sam trailed off, his panic rising, and Ellen stepped back, recognising the signs of an Alpha in distress.

‘Sam, you need to calm down. We’ll find her. Get on the phone, call Dean. We’ll go to Y/N’s apartment and see if she’s there. I’m sure there’s a simple explanation and she’s fine.’ Sam simply stared at her, and Ellen sighed, walking forward and reaching up to grasp his elbow. ‘Sam – you need to stay focused. Don’t lose your head, boy.’

He nodded slowly, his eyes coming into focus and he shook himself, before taking three long strides out of the room and down the stairs. Within minutes, he had Dean awake, and Ellen was handing him his coat. He slipped it on, checking his pistol as Ellen watched him warily. ‘I hope I don’t need it,’ he whispered.

‘You won’t,’ she assured him. ‘We’re gonna find her, just fine, Sam.’

Sam’s car was still on the drive, and still warm from his trip home. He didn’t often drive alone, but tonight, he’d insisted on keeping a clear head, and was glad he’d done so. He waited for Ellen to lock the house up, keeping the engine idling, before pulling away after she’d gotten in. Driving was difficult in the thick snow, but Sam kept it slow along the outskirts of Brooklyn, only speeding up when the streets became clearer.

The first fire engine roaring past them didn’t bother him so much, but the second, going in the same direction they were going, had him panicking. He put his foot down, tailgating the massive red vehicles, until they stopped – exactly where he didn’t want them to stop.

‘Shit,’ Ellen cursed, leaning forward in her seat, the flames of the burning apartment building reflecting off of the windshield. Sam shook his head frantically, almost as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, climbing from the car using the door frame for support.

‘Y/N…’

‘Sam –‘ Ellen started, as Sam slammed the door of the car, walking in a daze towards the building, and she swore again, jumping out and almost slipping on the ice. ‘Sam!’ She cried, just as Dean’s car pulled up behind her, the eldest Winchester practically leaping from his vehicle before the engine had even quieted.

Sam was still walking closer, his eyes glued on the thick plumes of smoke and flames bursting from the windows of Y/N’s apartment. Peter, her neighbour, was stood on the pavement, a ratty old grey blanket around his shoulders as he was comforted by other people stood around. His face was ashed, smeared with soot and dirty.

‘Sam!’ He cried, reaching out to the taller man. ‘Sam, there was someone in Y/N’s apartment! These men came, but I’d seen the old guy before, and then...’ Peter made a motion with his hands, almost like he was trying to demonstrate an explosion. ‘Please tell me she wasn’t home?!’

The Alpha stared at him, unable to answer, too shocked to do anything. Strong hands grabbed him, and he found himself turned around, his brother’s green eyes staring into his. ‘Sam?’ The younger man didn’t answer, and Dean growled in frustration. ‘Sam, we’re gonna find her. She wasn’t in there. She can’t have been.’

Ellen cried out in shock as she saw the firefighters exiting the building, a body in their arms, almost charred beyond recognition. Sam whipped his head round, tears streaming down his face, an anguished roar leaving his throat as he saw the body, and he dropped like a stone to his knees in the snow. Dean stared, his mouth hanging open, shaking his head slowly.

‘We don’t know it’s her,’ he whispered. ‘We can’t. We can’t.’

The firefighters loaded the body onto a stretcher, doing the usual checks, but there was no hope for whatever poor soul it was. They announced the time of death, covered the body with a sheet and handed it over to a paramedic, before heading back to the building. Dean glanced at Peter, who was sobbing and wailing, almost having to be held upright by the people around him.

‘Peter, did you see Y/N? Have you seen her in the last three days? I need to know.’

The man shook his head. ‘I haven’t, I haven’t! I saw that horrible old man who keeps coming by, with a couple of nasty looking guys. But they weren’t there long and I only caught a glimpse! Was Y/N home? I… oh god, if she…’

Dean’s fists curled at his side, as Sam leaned down, clutching his head tightly, crying out. Ellen crouched down, pulling the large man into her arms, trying to soothe him as he cried for Y/N to be okay. ‘We don’t know where she is,’ Dean said. ‘We need to know who that body is.’

*****

‘Poor Christian,’ Samuel commented, smiling at he watched the flames from the other end of the street. ‘But, at least I’ll get the insurance from the building. And I have a pretty new Omega to play with.’ He grinned over at Alastair in the front seat, who remained impassive, staring at the flames. ‘You don’t approve?’

‘I think it was a waste,’ Alastair replied. ‘And a disgust that we’ve had two turn in less than a month. Brady was expected but Christian…Christian was your blood and he betrayed you.’

‘And he paid the price. Now he’s a crispy fried turncoat.’ Samuel laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Alastair’s only reaction was a thin arched eyebrow, and Samuel nudged him playfully. ‘Come on. Cheer up. It’s Christmas.’

Alastair regarded him coolly, shaking his head at the older man. ‘You intend to keep the Omega alive?’

Samuel made a pleased noise in his throat, nodding. ‘I’ve got plans. And, I’m even gonna let you have first crack at her. You’re always so good at breaking them in, Alastair. So, Merry Christmas.’ He smiled maliciously, finally getting something out of his old friend, who grinned a little, nodding.

‘I do like hearing a sweet little ‘mega scream,’ he said, smoothly, returning his dead eyes to the fire. ‘And if they think she’s dead –‘

‘I wouldn’t bet on that for too long,’ Samuel grunted. ‘They’ll figure out pretty quickly that the body was male, and the only one in there. We’ll have a little time though.’ His eyes slid to where he could see Sam and Dean, the former collapsed in the snow with Harvelle’s widow trying to provide support. The smile on his face grew, his twisted mind relishing the pain they were experiencing.

He’d get what he wanted. He’d have control of Brooklyn, and the Winchesters would be out of his hair, no longer a thorn in his side. All he needed was the bait, and when he was done with Y/N, she’d be his willing slave.

‘Let’s go,’ Alastair said, leaning back in his seat. ‘This scene is played. We need to be careful how we progress and loitering at the scene is just asking for trouble.’

Samuel grinned. ‘You’re right. I just can’t help myself at times.’

*****

The first thing you felt was your bare back against cold concrete, and you jerked away, opening your eyes to almost complete darkness. There was a grill in the door, letting in a little amount of light from what you assumed was a hallway, but you couldn’t entirely tell, as your eyes tried to adjust to the low light.

Sitting up, you found the cot you were laying on had a thin, almost threadbare mattress that was stained with god knows what, and your clothes were nowhere to be found. You were still wearing your cotton panties and undervest, as well as your bra, but there was nothing else to cover your modesty, and it was freezing in the little room. Your toes ached with the low temperature, and you looked around, squinting in the darkness to try and see what else was in the room.

There was a chamber pot in one corner, and you wrinkled your nose in disgust at the smell coming from it, and the wet floor around it was icy with the cold. You shivered, seeing nothing else in the room, and you were reluctant to put your bare feet on the frozen floor.

A noise sounded from beyond the door, and you looked up, panic rising in the back of your throat as you heard voices. They grew louder, before passing by and you allowed yourself to relax slightly, your mind wandering back to what had happened before you’d ended up in this horrible cell.

The men that Samuel had ordered to take you hadn’t been gentle, evidence of their rough touch clouding your skin with blues and yellows, some bruises so black, you had to resist the urge to poke them just to see how much they hurt. Everything in your body ached, and your stomach was rolling with the nausea that accompanies an empty belly. You had no idea what the time was, or how long you’d been here, and you didn’t remember anything beyond the car and the foul smelling cloth they had covered your mouth and nose with. Whatever had been on it, the fumes had knocked you out, and without knowing how long it had been, you couldn’t know where you were. No windows mean no natural light, no knowing if it was night or day.

It was possible you weren’t even in New York anymore.

Tears stung your eyes and you wiped at them with the back of your filthy hands, wishing you’d never decided to be brave and try to help Gwen. You’d fallen straight into Samuel’s trap, and now you were imprisoned, too far from your Alpha and facing an unknown future.

The voices returned, coming back closer to your cell, and you waited, your entire body tensed on the filthy cot, and this time, they didn’t pass. They stopped outside, muffled, unclear and your body trembled as the lock on the door turned and it creaked open, filling the room with artificial light and you covered your sensitive eyes, before squinting at your captors.

Samuel Campbell’s imposing frame filled the doorway and fright made you curl in on yourself, as if that afforded you some protection. He chuckled as he walked into the room, the cold eyed thin man you knew to be Alastair trailing behind him. Neither of them spoke as they regarded you, small and shaking on the bed.

‘Such a frail looking little thing,’ Alastair said, his frightful eyes boring into you, and you moved back, jumping a little as your back hit the freezing wall. ‘I thought you were giving me more of a challenge, Samuel.’

‘She’s spunkier than she looks,’ the other man commented, looking at his fingernails as if he was completely disinterested. ‘But she’s got the goods. We just need to train her a little.’ He stopped, locking his eyes on yours, smiling evilly. ‘Or maybe a lot.’

Alastair nodded, before looking out the door, where you noticed the same two large men who’d taken you from outside Gwen’s. ‘Bring her through. And she can do without the clothes.’

The men pushed through the doorway, and you moved back along the bed, scrambling to escape, even though there was no way out. A scream wrenched itself from your throat as they grabbed you, hoisting you from the bed and easily holding you off of the floor with their thick, clammy hands. Samuel shivered, looking around.

‘Maybe give her a blanket when she’s back in here. Don’t want her dying of hypothermia.’ Alastair chuckled, clicking his fingers at the men who dragged you away, ignoring your pointless struggles.

The corridor outside the room was just as filthy as the cell, the lights flickering occasionally as they carried you along. You gave up kicking, not even fighting the tears that spilled from your eyes as you were taken to the end of the corridor and into another room. This one was cleaner, but still had no windows. There was a steel table in the centre and it was set up almost like a surgery. As the men dropped you onto the cold metal surface, you tried to fight back again, getting nowhere as they ripped off the thin clothing from your body. Once you were naked, they tied down your feet and stretched your arms above your head, tying your hands to the top of the table.

‘Please, let me go, please –‘ Your pleas were cut off by a slap to the face that jarred your entire body and refreshed your tears, and you collapsed into pitiful sobbing as Alastair walked into the room, waving the men away from you. You looked up at him, wondering if this man had any kind of soul, if he would release you if he felt sorry for you. It was a thin chance, but one you had to take. ‘I won’t tell anyone, please, let me go, I’ll leave, I’ll run, I won’t –‘

This time, your speech was halted by a thick leather gag that Alastair shoved roughly into your mouth, and you screamed to no avail, not even phasing him. ‘You’re not going anywhere, little Omega.’ He turned away, and you watched with wide fearful eyes, wondering if he was going to kill you. ‘I’ve got a soft spot for little treasures like you,’ he muttered, still not looking at you. ‘And Samuel will be along shortly, if you’re wondering where he is.’ You weren’t, but the thought filled you with more dread. ‘My job is to break that wilful spirit of yours. And before you go hoping of rescue – your Alpha thinks you dead, so there’s no help coming for you. It would be best if you take your punishment and obey.’

You wanted to ask why you were being punished, what you’d done, but then you realised that every Jody had warned you about was true. Samuel had every intention of putting you into the Omega trade – it was illegal, but you somehow doubted he gave a flying shit about the legality of it.

‘Now, I’m going to test your reflexes. We don’t use sloppy Omegas, and any response I don’t find satisfactory will end in pain, I’m afraid.’ Alastair continued talking as he held up a sharp looking scalpel, letting it glint in the light from overhead. ‘And we need to brand you. Omega bitches need to know who they belong to after all.’

_ Sam! _ Your mind screamed.  _ I belong to Sam! _ Your sobs were muffled through the gag, and you tried to shy away from the knife as he brought it closer.

Alastair saw your movement, and frowned, holding you down with one freezing cold hand. ‘Don’t struggle, Omega. You will only hurt more.’

 


	16. Steel Will

You weren’t sure if you were awake or not. Everything around you was muffled and blurry, and you’d run out of tears hours, or maybe days, ago. Time had no meaning anymore, since the second Alastair had cut into you, marking your skin with blood and bruises. For too long, he’d dragged screams from your hoarse throat, until you were begging for him to stop, but nothing you said made any difference.

At the end, he’d branded you, the Campbell crest now blackened into the outside of your right thigh, and that was the only thing that wasn’t dulled. Pain radiated from that area, outdoing every other injury he’d inflicted, and briefly, you’d hoped it would get infected and kill you quick.

Sam thought you dead anyway, according to the cold man’s words, so what was the point in fighting the inevitable.

Samuel Campbell had come into the room about an hour into Alastair’s torture – and that’s what it was, because he didn’t ask you any questions or anything – settling into a seat and simply watching, a cruel smile on his face as you screamed and writhed, trying without success to avoid the sharp blade as Alastair used you like a canvas. By the time he was done, and ready to brand you, there was blood on every inch of your skin, coating the table underneath you and painting the floor in drips.

You’d passed out when he’d pressed the brand to your thigh, the pain being beyond what you could take.

Someone had cleaned you up and placed you back in your cell, on the thin cold mattress that seemed to aid in turning your bare skin to ice. A thin blanket was draped over your legs, but all it did was aggravate your wounds. You shuffled your legs, trying to at least get it off the mark on your thigh, before groaning and licking your lips with a dry tongue, blinking to clear away the haze as you came into full consciousness.

He’d left your face alone at least, although you were so thirsty, the pain in your throat from screaming was agony enough. Alastair hadn’t seemed to care for your nudity, and had avoided marking your breasts or anywhere else on your genitalia. Most of his focus had been on your stomach and arms, and you remembered him slowly using the scalpel to remove layer upon layer of skin where Sam had marked you, almost as if he could erase your Alpha’s claim.

That wasn’t possible, except that Sam thought you were dead, and the separation from him was almost as painful as the wounds on your body.

Death wasn’t going to come easily, but you were starting to realise you’d welcome it when it did.

With a whimper, you rolled onto your back, where there weren’t any injuries to aggravate, but the dull throb of the brand on your thigh kept your attention stubbornly. Looking down in the dim light, you saw it had been cleaned, but left bare, and the blackened skin was indistinguishable as a brand whilst it was stabbed and healing.

Samuel wanted you to know who you belonged to.

Whilst Alastair hadn’t spoken during your tenure with him, Samuel hadn’t seemed to shut up. Even now, you could hear his gloating remarks, his scathing judgement of your body type and how he’d have to feed you minimal amounts to ensure you were the perfect specimen to sell out to Alphas. The mere thought of being used by other men had you heaving on the mattress, as Samuel’s threats of bitching you seemed more and more real.

You wished you’d never climbed out of that window.

*****

Sam’s face was swollen from crying, his eyes bloodshot and his clothes crumpled. He’d slept in an old chair at the precinct for nearly forty-eight hours, waiting to speak to the officers dealing with the arson attack at Y/N’s apartment. The body still hadn’t been identified, and with every passing second, he became more and more sure that it was his Omega’s corpse they’d dragged out of the fire.

Dean had returned home, and had promised he’d come back, after ensuring Ellen was safe. Everyone else knew what was going on, but Sam didn’t want anyone there. He didn’t want anyone to think him weak, especially when he wanted retribution against the men that had done this. Samuel Campbell was as good as dead, and Sam was going to make sure it was him that served the killing blow.

A commotion made him jerk his head up from where he slept, and he frowned as an officer rushed in, looking flustered as he panted for breath.

‘We’ve had a kidnap. Mills, undercover. She’s been taken from where she was supposed to meet her contact.’ The words were hushed, but Sam was adept at picking up on quiet talk, and he sat upright, recognising the name. Y/N had mentioned Officer Mills when she’d told him everything that had happened to her since Campbell had started his blackmail campaign.

Another officer blocked Sam’s view, and he craned his neck to try and listen again, just as someone called his name. He looked up, seeing Detective Gallagher, who’d been dealing with the arson. ‘Sam Winchester?’

Sam got to his feet, swaying a little through exhaustion and grief as the detective approached him, his face so stoic, Sam couldn’t tell if it were bad news or good. ‘Have you found anything?’

‘The body in the apartment was not your Omega, Mr Winchester,’ Detective Gallagher started. ‘It was a male, but we’ve not managed to identify him beyond that. No wallet, no personal effects, and it’s difficult to get an ID on a body that extensively burned. But it’s definitely not Y/N Y/L/N.’ Sam let a breath out that he didn’t know he’d been holding, feeling like he could cry. It meant you were still out there, and he had a chance to find you. ‘We’d like to keep you involved, if you don’t mind,’ the detective asked. ‘You know the tenant, and you said she was missing?’

‘I’m gonna find her,’ Sam said, determination winning out over his tiredness.

The detective grimaced. ‘Be that as it may, she’s a missing Omega. We take missing persons very seriously, Mr Winchester, and taking the law into your own hands is never a good idea.’ He narrowed his eyes, and Sam suspected that the good detective knew exactly what the last name Winchester meant, but he simply smiled.

‘I think you have your own missing persons to deal with.’ Sam gestured to the precinct office behind them, nodding his head. The detective turned, frowning at the commotion in the office, before looking back to Sam, who offered his hand. Detective Gallagher took it, still wary of the taller man, unsure of his motivations. ‘Thank you for your assistance, Detective.’

He withdrew his hand, giving the other man a sharp nod and heading out of the precinct. There was no love lost between officers and the Winchesters, but he’d needed their information about the body. Now he knew it wasn’t Y/N, he could start his search anew, and he had a strong feeling he knew exactly who had her.

Where, on the other hand, was a new problem.

As he emerged from the station, a petite redhead jumped in front of him, smiling brightly and obstructing his path. Sam frowned, not sure what she wanted, but knowing it couldn’t be good if he was to judge by the notebook in her hand and the eagerness in her eyes.

‘You’re Sam Winchester, right?’ She asked, almost nodding in her excitement.

‘Can I help you?’ He asked, annoyed at the interruption.

‘I’m Charlie, Charlie Bradbury,’ she chirped, taking his hand without even asking and shaking it like a chipmunk on hallucinogenic drugs. ‘I’m investigating the arson, and when I saw you were here, well, what a scoop! I’m a journalist with the Brooklyn Enquirer and I’m hoping you’ve got a few minutes for a witness statement? You were involved with the tenant right? She’s your Omega?’

Sam’s face twisted into a scowl as he snatched his hand back, and he glared at the young woman, who didn’t seem the least bit fazed by his intimidation. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t have time for this –‘

‘The body wasn’t her, right?’ Charlie said, catching his attention.

‘How do you know that?’ He demanded.

She shrugged. ‘I’m very good at my job, Mr Winchester. Like, I know exactly who you are, exactly what you do, and I know that your Omega is missing.’ She smiled brightly. ‘I can help. As long as you give me the exclusive.’ Sam’s scowl relaxed into a bewildered expression, and he blinked several times. ‘There isn’t anything I can’t find out. Let me help you find your Omega.’

He regarded her for a few minutes. ‘Why?’ He asked. ‘Why do you care if I find my Omega?’

Charlie’s smile widened. ‘I’ve been reporting on gang activity in this city for months. I know more than anyone, and I’m stuck on the middle pages, Mr Winchester. I want to help because it’s the right thing to do, because I want the truth. I know Samuel Campbell is involved in this, and has been responsible for several murders in the Brooklyn area. Please, let me help.’

Sam watched her, considering her request. There was no doubt that she would hit the front page with an exclusive, but he didn’t doubt her need to help. In the few seconds Charlie Bradbury had been stood in front of him, he’d judged her as a honest person, an intelligent person, and maybe, she could help him find Y/N before it was too late.

‘Please?’ she repeated, clutching her notebook to her chest.

‘Okay. If you think you can help me find her, then I’ll give you the interview you want.’ She jumped a little, but Sam held his hand up. ‘ _ When _ we find her,’ he clarified and Charlie nodded, still smiling. ‘I’ve gotta go meet my brother.’

‘That’d be Dean, right? Your boss?’

Sam sighed and nodded, wondering if he’d regret this down the line. ‘Yeah, and he’s not gonna be happy to meet you, I’m warning you now. You better hold up your end.’

‘Oh, I will, Mr Winchester. I definitely will.’

He nodded, gesturing down the sidewalk to where his car was parked. ‘Call me Sam.’

*****

The door to the cell creaked open, but you didn’t move as someone walked in, shuffling around in the dark space. When the door closed again, you rolled over, seeing a plate with a dirty glass of water and a slice of stale-looking bread. Your stomach gurgled, and you dragged yourself from the mattress, picking up the water, drinking it down without caring if it was poison or not. The bread didn’t look appetising, but you picked it up, picking at it, trying to soothe the ache in your belly.

The mark on your leg still stung, and when you’d finished picking at the bread, feeling more nauseous the more you ate, you shifted yourself into a position where you could inspect your wounds. Most of the marks Alastair had left on you were superficial, only deep enough to hurt and bleed, and most of them had knit together. But the brand on your leg was weeping, the scabs an angry red with mottled black. The “S” that ran through most of the mark was still bleeding slightly, and had stained your skin with red as you’d slept fitfully.

You didn’t know how long it had been since they’d taken you, nor how long it had been since they’d tortured you, and you had no way of knowing when they’d be back. There was no question of “if” – Samuel was intent on your suffering, on breaking you.

Footsteps in the corridor made you look up and you quickly looked down at the glass, contemplating smashing it for a weapon, but before you could even move forward, the door unlocked again, and light spilled into the room, abusing your sensitive eyes. In the doorway, a large and grinning man stood, Alpha coming off of him in waves, and he stepped in, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

‘They were right,’ he said, and you shook your head, scuttling backwards on the bed. In any other situation, you’d try to cover yourself, but nudity was the least of your worries in the face of an aggressive Alpha. ‘Pretty little Omega.’ He sniffed the air. ‘Smells good.’ You weren’t sure if he was being intentionally short spoken, but all you could see what a predator. Fear flooded your mind, fight not even close winning out against flight, and you flung yourself from the bed, backing into a corner, as far away from him as possible. If you could just get round him, the door was open and escape could be possible from there.

The Alpha sniffed again, stepping closer, and you trembled, bracing your hands against the wall.

‘Boss said you needed breaking,’ he growled. ‘Looks like I get first crack at some sweet Omega pussy.’ He reached out, attempting to grab you, and you screamed, making him cover his ears at the loud noise. ‘Shush, girl. I won’t hurt you much. You’ll enjoy it.’

You highly doubted that, and you moved along the wall, still trying to escape him, but the Alpha just laughed. His big hands closed around your shoulders, with no care for your bruised and broken skin, hauling you forward against his hard chest as he inhaled your scent, humming in pleasure.

The reflex to fight and protect yourself decided to kick in and you brought your foot down on his, making him yell in pain. As he snarled in your face, you bared your teeth, lunging forward and sinking them into his cheek, feeling skin and flesh tear and the foul taste of blood flooded your mouth. The Alpha roared, pulling away, and you spat blood on the floor, looking up at him for a split second before he backhanded you across the room.

‘You fucking bitch!’ He yelled, standing over your body as you lay on the cold floor, pain radiating through your body. His booted foot collided with your stomach, making you curl into a ball, blood trickling from the corner of your mouth as he hit you again, screaming the whole while. A shadow fell in the doorway, and the Alpha stopped, looking up as Samuel Campbell watched, and he stepped back. ‘She fucking bit me.’

Samuel walked into the room, looking down at your where you shivered, covering yourself with your arms. ‘Still some spunk in her then,’ he commented, tutting loudly. ‘Take her through to Alastair. I believe he’s ready for her.’

‘You don’t want me to –‘ The Alpha started, before Samuel cut him off by raising his hand.

‘No. She’ll be broken in, and I think she needs a more expert hand at this. You’ll get your chance, don’t worry. That’s what bitches are for, after all.’ He nodded towards the door. ‘Take her through. She won’t fight.’

The Alpha hesitated, before bending and grabbing your arm, moving to drag you along the floor. You clumsily got to your feet, staggering as he pulled you past Samuel and out into the corridor. The pain racking your body stopped you from fighting, and as you saw the door to the room where Alastair had tortured you, you started to cry, tugging back on your captor’s hold.

‘Pack it in, bitch,’ he grunted, pulling harder and dragging you along, forcing you into the room. Alastair was there, waiting for you like a dentist waiting for his next patient, and you kicked out as the Alpha started to pick you up and put you on the table. He drew back his fist, cursing, landing a blow to your cheek that felt like something cracked. Pain exploded through your head, and you went limp, allowing him to pick you up and drop you onto the steel bed.

‘Now I’m going to have to wait for her to be alert,’ Alastair drawled, sounding exceedingly put out. ‘Never mind. I have something that will keep her awake.’

Samuel strolled into the room, clapping his hands together. ‘Let’s hope our little princess can stick the punishment today,’ he said, gleefully, rubbing his hands in a circular motion. ‘She was such a disappointment during our first session.’ He clicked his fingers at the Alpha. ‘You can leave. Go and get that cheek seen to.’ The Alpha grunted, turning and leaving, as Alastair gave Samuel a raised eyebrow and concerned expression.

‘She fought back?’

The older man grinned. ‘She’s obviously not ready to be trained yet. I’m sure you’ll rectify that, Alastair.’ He moved over, tying down your hands and feet as your head lolled back and forth, the disorientation from the blow to your face making you almost unaware of what was going on for a blissful minute.

Alastair held up a syringe full of yellow liquid, smiling grimly. ‘This will help,’ he said, bringing the tip of the needle to the bend of your elbow. ‘She’ll be aware of everything.’

Samuel’s grin only widened. ‘Oh good.’

*****

‘The dick’s gone underground,’ Dean growled, slamming the door behind him as he walked into the room. ‘I’ve got Castiel out with his crew, looking for any sign of her, but Campbell is gone. None of his houses, none of his businesses.’ He shook his head, looking over at Sam as he paced the floor. ‘I’m sorry, Sam, I’m doing everything I can.’

‘I know you are,’ the younger Winchester said, smiling sadly, ceasing his pacing as he turned his attention to the fire. ‘It’s been nearly three days.’

Dean nodded, shrugging his coat off. ‘Have you slept?’

‘I can’t,’ Sam replied, not looking at him. ‘Just the thought of her being out there, being…being…’ He sniffed, swallowing around the lump in his throat. ‘I hope this Bradbury girl comes through. She’s digging up everything she can on the Campbell holdings, trying to see if there’s a place we missed.’

‘You sure we can trust her?’

‘She’s a journalist, we can only trust her so far. But I’m willing to do whatever it takes.’ Sam looked up. ‘You’d have done it too, Dean, if it was Lisa.’ A pained look crossed his brother’s face, and Sam immediately felt guilty. ‘I’m sorry. That was a low blow.’

Dean shook his head. ‘No. You’re right. I’d do exactly the same. I wish I’d never dragged you back home, Sammy, I swear to god, I wish I hadn’t. You never wanted to be part of this, and now – now you’re exactly where I didn’t want you to be.’

Sam didn’t respond, staring at the crackling flames. ‘Samuel has to die.’

‘Goddamn right, he does. He should have died a long time ago. Gonna make sure that bastard has a painful trip to Hell, that’s for sure.’

‘He’s mine to kill, Dean,’ Sam muttered. ‘No one else gets that job. I’m gonna make sure my face is the last thing he fucking sees, if he’s so much as touched a hair on her head.’ The door opened, distracting both of them, and Bobby walked in, a hobbling Brady by his side. The former friend of Sam’s had agreed to help, but so far, he wasn’t very productive with information.

‘This one is busted out, boys.’ Bobby said, indicating that Brady should sit down. He obeyed, wincing as little at the pain inflicted by the Winchesters. ‘He doesn’t know anything we don’t know.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Brady whispered. ‘I wish I could help more. She was such a nice girl –‘

‘Don’t talk about her like she’s dead,’ Sam snapped. ‘She’s alive and I’m gonna bring her home.’ He glared at their captive, before storming from the room. Seconds later, the front door slammed, and Dean sighed, dropping himself into a chair.

‘He’s not in his right mind, Dean. He shouldn’t be out there alone,’ Bobby warned.

‘I’m not gonna pick a fight with a grieving Alpha, Bobby. I’ve been where he is.’

Bobby sighed. ‘Samuel won’t keep her alive for long. And if we do get her back, she might not be the same. God only knows what that bastard and his minions are doing to her. Especially if Alastair is involved. You’ve seen what he’s done to woman, Omega or not.’

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, closing his eyes, knowing that Bobby was only speaking the truth, and not doing it to hurt anyone. But telling Sam his Omega would probably be better off dead with their enemy was done with her wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. He changed the subject, looking over at Brady. ‘You’d best stay here. Bobby will set you up with a guest room. Don’t do anything to make me or Sam hafta kill you.’

Brady looked a little alarmed, glancing over at Bobby. ‘I wasn’t planning on it. I thought…I thought you’d throw me out to the wolves, so to speak.’

‘You’re still Brooklyn born, lad,’ Bobby said quietly. ‘You got yourself in a bad position and don’t think you won’t be working the debt of being alive off with us. Only we won’t make you stalk people.’ Brady nodded, wisely choosing to remain quiet.

The wind howled outside as the three men sat in silence, and Dean looked up towards the door, wondering how in the hell he was gonna help his brother grieve, when he hadn’t figured it out himself.

 


	17. Casu Tuo

His hand was hot and heavy on your forehead, but you leaned into the caress as you opened your eyes, smiling up at Sam as he looked down on you. Your body ached, and you winced in pain as you struggled to get closer to your Alpha, needing the comfort his touch would bring.

‘Sam,’ you whispered, your throat hoarse and dry from screams that had eventually turned silent. Alastair had made sure you stayed awake the last time, and you couldn’t unsee the blood that he’d taken from you, nor the marks that he’d inflicted.

‘Shush, little Omega. I’m here.’ Sam smiled, stroking your sweaty, filthy hair back from your forehead. ‘You’re safe with me, you know that.’

‘I was,’ you rasped, coughing and grimacing, your fingers reaching up to grasp at the sleeve of his clean jacket. ‘I’m so sorry, Sam, I just wanted to help -’

Sam shook his head, chuckled. ‘I know you did. Brave, silly little Omega.’ He bent down, kissing your forehead. ‘I’m here now.’ He smiled again, and you frowned, the heat from his touch not feeling right as his fingers trailed from your hair down to your collarbone, leaving finger marks in the blood and grime on your skin. You shifted uncomfortably, realising that no one had bothered to clean you off after the last session. ‘I’m here now,’ Sam repeated, pressing his lips against yours, distracting you from the movements of his hand.

His lips were cold, clammy and his kiss was nothing like the ones you’d shared before, and you recoiled, squeezing your eyes shut. Sam  _ smelt _ wrong, and  _ felt _ wrong, and you pushed away, hearing his voice  _ \- but not his voice _ \- asking if everything was okay. His hand was on your thigh, and you pushed it off violently, shaking your head, remembering the last thing Alastair had done.

A syringe with purplish liquid, and his scathing commentary: ‘This one is my own concoction. Specifically for breaking defiant little bitches like you.’

The brand on your leg stung, and you opened your eyes, feeling half drunk as Sam’s visage shimmered and wobbled, blurring before you. He smiled, but it wasn’t his smile. It was lopsided, and evil, thin lips pulled back over too-white teeth.

Samuel.

His face almost flickered in and out, as the drug struggled to keep a hold on your delirium. You shut your eyes again, feeling the bed dip under the large man’s weight. It was almost like being underwater, trying to keep your grip on reality, and you swallowed, your throat so dry that it pulled painfully when you did so.

‘You’re stronger than Alastair gave you credit for,’ Samuel’s voice pierced the veil of your clouded mind, and you shook your head violently, only feeling dizziness. ‘It’s easier if you don’t fight it. Pretend it’s your precious Sam, and just give in.’ His voice was too close, sending a disgusted shiver down your spine where it pressed against the cold wall.

‘G-’ You swallowed again. ‘Get away from me.’

Samuel chuckled, his hand brushing down the side of your naked body, making your insides recoil in disgust. Goosepimples prickled at your frozen skin, aggravating the wounds that were scattered across you. ‘You fight so hard,’ he commented, his fingers touching on the brand that still healed on your thigh. ‘This could be so much easier. Do you really think your Alpha is coming for you?’

You remained silent, steadfast in the thought of rescue. There was no way for you to know how long it had been, with hours melding together with torture, and your cold cell.

‘He’s not coming,’ Samuel insisted, his fingers pressing into the brand, sending a jolt of pain through your nerves, culminating in a pathetic whine of agony, and he smiled. ‘He won’t come for you. All you have now, is me. I can make it good for you, sweet little Omega.’ He leaned in, and your eyes snapped towards him, alarm at his proximity making you bolt up the bed, biting back the scream of pain at the movement, channelling into the forceful “no” you shouted at your attacker.

Samuel’s smile twisted into a vicious scowl, and he reached out, closing one hand around your ankle and dragging you back towards him. You kicked out weakly, tears stinging at your dry eyes as he used his superior strength to pin you to the bed.

‘He’s not coming, darlin’. You’re mine, you got that? And right now, I’m gonna -’

‘Samuel!’ Alastair’s voice was suddenly loud in the doorway, and the man pinning you down looked up, clearly unhappy at the interruption. The tall, thin man in the doorway didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered by what his employer was doing, and you froze in place, hoping that whatever Alastair wanted would take Samuel far, far away from you.

‘Can’t you see I’m fucking busy.’

Alastair gave you a disdainful look, like you were a bug he needed to squash. ‘We have a package. You need to deal with it.’

Samuel pushed up off of your frail form, and you tried not to show any relief at the loss of pressure. A smile crossed his face, and he raised an eyebrow. ‘I wasn’t expecting it so soon.’ He looked back at you, and you watched him, eyes wide and wet, worry written plainly across your face. ‘Sorry, my dear. We’ll have to resume this at a later point.’ He grinned. ‘Christian’s little bitch was a hell of a spitfire when they brought her in.’

You couldn’t stop the whisper of Jody’s name that crossed your lips, and Samuel grinned as he stood up, relinquishing his hold on your body.

‘Don’t worry. She’s next door. I’ll make sure she says hello.’

*****

Exhaustion had driven him to his knees, four days after Y/N had gone missing. After his third all night search, scouring known Campbell holdings, he’d come home to the Winchester residence and dropped to the couch, unable to even hold himself up anymore. Dean hadn’t even tried to wake him, carrying on the search whilst his brother got some much needed rest.

The elder Winchester was worried. The longer Sam pushed himself, the harder he worked to find his missing Omega, the less he seemed like Sam. He didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, barely stopped for a glass of water, and Dean knew he was a second away from falling off the edge.

A pounding on the front door had Sam bolting up from underneath the blanket, his long legs tangling in the fabric and sending him crashing to the floor. He barely stopped to figure out where he was before he was dashing to the door, stumbling over numb feet in a need to answer. Dean simply watched, the sadness at his brother’s state overwhelming.

He hadn’t even been asleep for two hours.

Sam fumbled with the lock on the door, managing to get it open, revealing a shivering Charlie Bradbury on his doorstep. He stopped then, considering their visitor, his body still but almost vibrating with a lack of ease. ‘I never gave you my address,’ he commented, frowning, tilting his head to the side.

Charlie smiled brightly - she always seemed to be so cheery - and stepped into the house. ‘Hello to you too, sleepyhead. You look like you got in a fight with a hedge.’ Sam’s sleepy gaze followed her, before he thought to shut the door on the freezing outside. ‘Anyway, I told you, I can find out anything.’ She held up a brown file, grinning triumphantly. ‘And guess who got the complete lowdown on Samuel Campbell’s holdings, even the secret ones, in Queens and Brooklyn?’

Dean stood from his position on the stairs, reaching for the file before Sam could even move. Charlie let him take it, looking proud at her work, gesturing to the file as he opened it and inspected the contents. ‘This is everything.’

‘Oh yeah. Had to pull some strings, but I’ve got photos, coordinates, street names. He uses a lot of dummy names - always Samuel something, but he’s thrown down a lot of obstacles.’ She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder. ‘Nothin’ I couldn’t figure out.’

Sam lurched forward, snatching the file to inspect it, only managing a second or two before Dean had it out of his hand again, reading the contents for himself and holding his brother at bay with one arm. In any other situation, it would have been comical, with the lanky younger Winchester practically flailing at his brother’s hold.

‘Nope,’ the elder responded without looking at him. ‘You’re off the team, Sam. You’re exhausted, you haven’t eaten more than a slice of toast in four days. I can’t trust you going into a fight with your eyes half closed.’

‘I’m fine. I’ll have some coffee, and I’m good to go.’

Dean looked up then, shutting the case file with a snap, before holding it behind his back. ‘No. You rest. We plan. We do this right -’ Sam opened his mouth to argue, before Dean held up a hand. ‘We do this right, Sam. Or we end up getting Y/N killed.’

That seemed to stun the younger brother, who stumbled backwards, his eyes darting back and forth as he contemplated his brother’s words, eyes filling with tears. ‘She’s…’ He swallowed. ‘Dean, I -’

‘I know,’ Dean muttered, watching Sam carefully. ‘Sam, you  _ need _ to sleep. And eat.’ He held up the file as Bobby walked into the room. ‘We’re gonna take this. You’re gonna stay here. Me and the boys will separate and search every one of these buildings. I promise you, we’re gonna find her.’ He didn’t wait for an answer, pointing at Bobby. ‘You stay here and make sure he rests.’

‘You got it, boss,’ Bobby answered, firing off a salute. Sam nodded wearily, as Dean turned to Charlie.

‘You’ve got your exclusive, once we have Y/N home.’ He looked down at the file. ‘And that’ll be tonight.’ He picked his coat up off of the back of the couch, slinging it on, before moving to the front door. Sam slumped down, landing on the stairs as Bobby urged Charlie into the kitchen. Seconds after the front door shut, the sound of the Buick roaring to life in the garage made Sam look up, his eyes red rimmed.

Bobby emerged from the kitchen, his mouth a thin line as he watched Sam on the stairwell, before he gestured upstairs. ‘You heard your brother. Bed. We’ll get your Omega home, boy.’ Sam looked up at the older man, who’d been there all his life, just like Dean. ‘Go on.’

Sam nodded, getting to his feet and trudging up the stairs, reaching the top with only one thought on his mind. Maybe he’d only seen the list briefly, but he had a damn good memory and he had caught one address.

And Y/N wasn’t the only one who could sneak out of windows.

*****

Jody’s screams were worse than them carving into your skin. Five minutes after Samuel had left you, the thin walls of your cell were no obstacle to the sounds coming from the new toy Samuel had acquired. You weren’t sure how, but they’d figured out who Jody was, and in between screams, you could hear the Campbell boss tormenting her.

Eventually, her cries went silent, and you thought the worst.

Minutes ticked by, your heartbeat pounding through your entire body, and then the door opened. Alastair stepped in, regarding you coolly, and you curled inwards even more, shielding yourself from the man who’d spent hours making a tapestry of your skin.

‘He’s not coming,’ the cold man remarked. ‘He’s busy with...what was her name? Jody. She’s so much more responsive to his needs.’ He smiled, the corner of his mouth curling like some cartoon criminal. ‘You should be thanking me. I’ve allowed you the time to mourn.’

You frowned, lifting your head a little, confused by his words. ‘Mourn?’ You whispered, throat hurting more than you’d ever felt.

‘Your Alpha. He’s dead.’ It felt like your entire body had been dumped in ice water, but Alastair kept talking, uncaring of your reaction.  And Samuel...he’s going to get his money’s worth from you. Now he’s got the revenge he wanted, he can focus on what is really important.’ Alastair turned, folding his arms. ‘You’ll be given food, water and a wash. And you’d better do well with your first Alpha, little bitch, or I’ll find a thousand other ways to make you pay for your keep.’ He stepped closer, reaching into the deep pocket of his pants, pulling out a thin, leather collar, a cruel smile on his face. Allowing it to dangle from his hand for a few moments, he watched your reaction but you simply closed your eyes, not fearing material after so long being tormented by sharp blades. ‘This is yours.’ Alastair bent over you, sliding the collar underneath your neck, meeting no resistance as he buckled it tightly at the back. The thick band dug into your skin, hurting your already ravaged throat but you remained silent as he stepped back, admiring his work.

Turning, he opened the door again, letting in a fresh chill that assaulted your bare skin. You shivered, clenching your teeth together.

‘Are you going to thank me?’ He demanded, and you looked up, meeting his dead eyes with your red-rimmed, bloodshot ones.

‘Th - thank you,’ you muttered, unable to muster anything louder than a rasp. Alastair grimaced, before leaving the room, leaving you to your despair.

Sam couldn’t be dead.

He couldn’t be.

Samuel would have said  _ something _ . This had to be a game.

You curled up, crying into your hands.

_ Please, don’t let Sam be dead. _

*****

It wasn’t long before the door opened again, but this time, it was the old lady Esmerelda that walked in. She was pushing a small cart, with a small tray of food, water and a bowl with a flannel. You could practically smell the soup on the tray, and your stomach growled from lack of nutrition.

Esmerelda ignored you as she busied herself picking up the bowl of water and soap and placing it on the bed, and you pulled yourself upwards, not afraid of the woman, but worried about her intentions. ‘Mister Campbell said you needed a wash.’ Her voice was ragged with age and you found yourself wondering exactly how old the woman was. Her rings chimed against the porcelain bowl of water and you glanced down at your filthy skin, covered with blood and dirt. ‘He wants you clean,’ she repeated, as if you might be deaf.

There was note of disdain to her voice as she spoke, and you frowned, pulling yourself all the way up. ‘What for?’ You asked, the answer obvious and terrifying as Esmerelda visibly shuddered in disgust.

‘Mrs Deana would have never stood for this. He’s gone mad,’ she muttered, reaching over to tug you closer. You didn’t fight – there was no malice in her touch, and it actually felt nice to be touched so softly and gently. The water was warm and soothing on your skin and you couldn’t help the little sigh as it cleansed your wounds. ‘Taken with the Devil, my mother always used to say.’ She tutted as she caught a particularly nasty gash on your leg.

‘He’s…selling me.’

Esmerelda stopped and looked up. ‘You’re an Omega, dear. They don’t stop that sort of thing, not really. When I was young, my sister was like you. My father thought she was inferior, not worthy, not like him; big, strong Alpha.’ She shook her head, huffing in irritation. ‘Alphas think they are masters, superior, better than us. But you – you are a smart girl. He has not broken you. He has a collar on you, sure, but I see that spark in your eye.’

You watched her as she cleaned the dirt and grime from your legs, taking extra care when she came across the brand on your thigh. She didn’t say anything about that, and carried on cleaning you off, returning to the wash bowl several times until the water was as black as the dirt that had coated you.

‘Alastair is the devil. He encourages Samuel. Wants the power, the money – greed is a path to hell you cannot veer from.’

‘Why do you stay?’ You asked suddenly, prompting the old woman to stop and look up at you.

‘There is no place in this world for an old Beta to start anew, girl. And no one else is going to help the Omegas that Samuel will hurt. You…you have fared better than the others.’ She stood up straight, handing you the sponge. ‘You can clean yourself intimately. Quickly now, or you’ll have no time to eat.’

You nodded, managing to heave your body from the bed, standing to delicately wash yourself. Esmerelda turned away, picking up the bowl of soup that had slowly filled the cell with a delicious smell, and when she turned back, you were done, dropping the sponge into the bowl of dirty water. Her wrinkled hands held out the food and you took it, perching on the edge of the bed to delicately sip at it, unable to stop the moan of pleasure at good food on an empty stomach.

‘The soup will help counteract the effects of whatever poison that brute has fed you,’ she whispered, keeping her voice especially low. ‘And he lied to you, my dear. Your Alpha is very much alive. I hope that maybe he will come soon and free Samuel’s soul from the torments he inflicts on others. It is not natural, the order in which he conducts himself.’ She reached out, pushing your still-filthy hair away from your forehead as you ate. ‘Omegas do not ask for this. My sister did not, and you did not. I hope you can find peace, girl.’

The soup went bitter in your mouth, and you let the bowl drop from your lips as you watched her clean away her trolley. ‘What about Jody?’

Esmerelda arched an eyebrow in your direction. ‘That is the girl they brought in earlier?’ You nodded, and the woman sighed. ‘I’ve been told nothing. But…Samuel…’ She shook her head. ‘I would not hope to save your friend.’

Heavy footsteps thundered along the corridor, and you held the bowl out for the old woman to take, before scurrying back onto the bed. It was damp from the sponge and cleaning, but you felt marginally better for the wash and the food. Esmerelda dipped her head to you, before picking up the remaining items and placing them on the trolley, just as the door clattered open to reveal Samuel, who grinned widely.

‘Ah, good.’ He stood to one side as Esmerelda dutifully rolled her trolley past, out into the corridor. She didn’t look back at you as you watched your captor from the bed, his gleeful smile making you feel sick. ‘No one likes a dirty toy,’ he chuckled at his own joke, before leaning forward, revealing the item in his hold. It was a chain, about two feet long, thick and heavy as it swung from his grip. Your entire body tensed, but you didn’t move. ‘We’re going for a walk, little Omega.’ He stepped forward, his hulking frame blocking out all light as he reached around the back of your neck, roughly shoving your hair out of the way as he attached the chain to the buckle. ‘That’s better. Bitches should always be leashed, after all.’

You still didn’t move, even as he stood back and tugged on the chain, making your entire body jerk forward.

‘Come on,’ he growled, giving a harder yank on the metal, and you choked, allowing it to pull you from the bed, where you landed on shaky legs. ‘Displeasing me is not a wise course of action, Y/N. You got off lucky earlier.’ Samuel grinned. ‘Your friend Jody however –‘ His words trailed off into laughter that chilled your heart, and as he dragged you from the cell, you glanced down the hallway, where the other cell door was open, darkness mocking you from inside. Freezing hatred curled in your belly, and you realised that she must have been killed.

Fury and rage burned inside your throat, and you wanted to kick, scream and claw at the evil man holding onto your chain. But he was larger, stronger, and more likely to simply kill you and be done with it.

‘Now, the gentleman I’m taking you to meet is an old friend of mine. You’ll like him.’ Samuel chatted as he tugged you along, almost as though he was talking to a friend rather than a captive. ‘Well, I know he’ll like you,’ he laughed, pleased with his own joke. ‘Seeing as you’re not willing to entertain me, he’s paid a small price for the pleasure of your company.’ He leered back at you, and you knew exactly what “company” was a synonym for. ‘So you will behave, and do as he asks, or I tell Alastair to stop avoiding your more…sensitive areas. And you’ll get through to my boys, who are more than dying to get their big Alpha knots into you.’

Horror and nausea washed over you, making you stumble on the cold concrete floor. The chain pulled at your collar and made you cough as Samuel waited for you to regain your balance, that slimy grin still on his face.

‘So excited you fell over,’ he chuckled. He yanked on the chain again, and you followed him, face flushed and throat burning. The shakiness in your legs was leaving you, and with every step you felt more clear headed and stable, anger festering in your gut like a bomb ready to go off.

At the end of the corridor was another room, and Samuel led you inside, where a gentleman stood by the first window you’d seen in days. Outside, the New York skyline stretched into the darkness, and you realised that you had literally no recognition of the buildings. The man turned, stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray on the table next to him, before smiling widely at Samuel.

‘Campbell, how good to see you finally!’ The man was loud and exuberant and you flinched away from the noise, your eyes darting around the room at your surroundings. This room was furnished; a simple but comfortable looking bed in the middle, and an armchair with a table near where the stranger was standing. Fluffy carpet tickled your bare feet and you frowned, seeing marks on the upholstery that looked like faded blood stains.

‘Richard,’ Samuel greeted, stepping into the handshake that “Richard” offered.

‘Please, you know it’s Dick,’ the dark haired man grinned, all teeth and you felt a wave of cold rush through you, like the man didn’t have any kind of soul in his intense eyes. He seemed to notice you in the room then, his gaze sweeping over you and making your skin crawl. Every fibre of your being wanted to turn and run, and Samuel must have noticed, as his grip on the chain tightened and he dragged you closer to the pristinely dressed Dick. ‘So this is the Omega you were telling me about.’

Samuel smiled. ‘Isn’t she a beaut? Soft in all the right places.’ He looped an arm around you, and you remained still, not wanting to provoke him. ‘She’s got a few marks from her training, and she’s feisty, but we all know you enjoy a bit of the rough.’

Dick nodded, his hungry eyes almost devouring you on the spot, and he gave another toothy smirk. ‘Hmmm, she definitely looks like she’ll keep me satisfied all night.’ He reached into his jacket, pulling out a thick envelope and handing it to Samuel. ‘It’s all there. And don’t worry, I remember the rules.’

‘My finest customer,’ Samuel commented, accepting the money with a greedy flex of his fingers, before handing over your chain leash. Dick’s fingers were long and slim, and freezing cold as he reached out to cup your cheek, lifting your unmarked face for inspection. ‘Enjoy your evening, kids. I’ve got business to attend to elsewhere.’

He turned on his heel, counting his money as he went, before slamming the door on you and Dick, who was still wearing a smirk that made your insides recoil in disgust.

‘Well, now. He’s marked you up good, hasn’t he?’ The man muttered, holding your chain as he walked around you, inspecting your body like you were a piece of meat. Which you supposed you were to him. ‘But nothing I can’t work with. It’s been awhile since I’ve had anything but a Beta to sate my needs, and Omegas just scream that little bit better, y’know?’

Your eyes went wide, and you quickly dropped your gaze to the carpet, not responding to him.

‘Hmmm, seems he’s beaten the speech out of you. Never mind. Don’t need you to talk.’ His hand cupped your bare asscheek, and you jumped in surprise, making him chuckle. He pressed up against your back, sliding his hand round to your front, inches from your womanhood. Bile rose in your throat and you shuddered, earning another dry laugh from the man behind you. ‘Samuel informs me you had an Alpha.’

The growl that bubbled up from your chest was unconscious and surprised you, but you couldn’t still the words that left your lips. ‘I  _ have _ an Alpha.’

Dick only laughed, taking his hands off of you and turning you to face him. You flexed your hands at your sides as he grasped your chin with his fingers and forced your head up. ‘Well, he’s not here, sweetheart.’

Your eyes narrowed, defiance rising up in your chest as he held your face, and you felt him tug the chain a little. Anger made your nostrils flare as he kept smirking, his body too close, every sense you own raging like a bear in a cage.

You were not property.

You weren’t a slave.

And you weren’t anyone’s Omega but Sam’s.

Without even blinking, you threw your head forward, colliding with his nose. He yelled in pain, dropping the chain and clutching at his nose, as you grinned triumphantly, freedom finally in your grasp. Dick stumbled backwards, and you took the opportunity to grab his shoulders, bringing your knee up square between his legs. Your head hurt from the blow, but it didn’t phase you as you grabbed the chain, wrapping it around his neck before he could shout for help. His hands left his nose, grabbing at the chain as you pulled it tight around his throat, cutting off his airways.

Nothing but fury drove you, red clouding your vision as you pulled and pulled, putting every ounce of strength into it. Dick clawed at his throat, gasping, choking, his entire face going a funny shade of red as you choked him. After what felt like hours, your arms ached with the strain, and you panicked, unsure if you could continue to hold him. If he got loose, and anyone heard –

Dick’s eyes rolled back in his head as his breathing gave out and his body went lax, slumping forward into a lifeless heap on the stained carpet. You released the chain, almost letting his weight drag you down, and you stood back, panting heavily at the realisation of what you’d done.

You’d killed a man.

Clearly, he was evil and needed to die, but you’d never taken a life and never imagined you would. The feeling was…unpleasant but somehow exhilarating, and you realised you were shaking all over, looking down at your trembling fingers, bruising flowering on your skin from the force of the chain. Dick’s head was at a funny angle, and you stepped around him, seeing the bright red marks on his neck. He wasn’t breathing, but you had to be sure if he was dead or not.

You crouched, tilting your head as you peered at him. His eyes were still open, unblinking and bloodshot where the capillaries had burst in his struggles. The chain had cut into him a little, leaving little nicks along his neck, and you reached forward with still-trembling fingers, pressing them to his pulse point and finding absolutely nothing.

Definitely dead.

Exhaling heavily, you turned and vomited onto the carpet, everything you’d eaten coming up in a pitifully small amount. Looking up, you saw a glass of water on the table, and you grabbed it, drinking it down to rid yourself of the taste. The water was heavenly on your sore throat, and you emptied the glass quickly, before dropping it carelessly to the floor and wondering what to do next.

Standing, you strode to the window, seeing nothing outside but warehouses and private roads – there were no cars or pedestrians. There was no catch on the window and it didn’t appear to open any other way, which meant smashing it was the only way out. With at least a two storey drop below and nothing to land on, it would mean certain death, and you didn’t fancy breaking your legs on top of everything else.

You glanced back at the body, shivering a little, before walking back over to him and stripping him of his jacket. It was huge on you, but would do the job until you got free and found help, so you shrugged it on, finding nothing except cigarettes in the pockets. Trust him to not carry a gun. Samuel probably made him give it up at the door.

Light filled the room, and you heard the growl of an engine outside, which prompted you to move back to the window and look out. The headlights of the vehicle obscured everything for a moment, before they turned off, and you flattened yourself against the wall, not wanting one of Samuel’s cronies to spot you. You peered around the edge, just about able to see the tall figure climb from the car, and your heart jumped into your throat.

Sam. Sam had found you. He’d come for you.

He was alive.

Joy made you smile for the first time in days and you banged at the window without even thinking. It rocked in its hinges, and Sam looked up, puzzled, his hand going for his gun, until he spotted you, relief breaking out on his face, visible clearly even in the darkness of the New York night.

And then…all hell broke loose.

  
  
  



	18. Close Calls

It was freezing cold, and Sam was already struggling to keep his eyes on the snow-covered road as he guided the car through Brooklyn into Queens. He kept repeating the address over and over in his head, grateful for his ability to retain information, and the fact that he knew exactly where in Queens he was headed; he remembered the old warehouse district from his few trips into the other part of town.

The snow grew lighter as he kept moving forward, his foot on the pedal as his cold fingers gripped the steering wheel, his skin an angry red at the low temperature. He hadn’t thought to grab his gloves before he’d made his escape out of the bedroom window – a difficult feat for him at six foot plus, so he wasn’t sure how Y/N had managed it without breaking something – but he had his coat, and his gun, and those were the only things he’d need. The warehouse wasn’t even a dead cert for her location, but he had to do  _ something _ , anything to find her. And seeing as Dean was intent on benching him…taking things into his own hands was the only thing left.

The car skidded a little on the ice, and Sam gripped the wheel tighter, slowing his speed, despite the urge to pelt through the streets like the hounds of hell were on his tracks. He had to try and be sensible – no sense in killing himself whilst trying to save her.

Warehouses popped up in the distance, gradually replacing houses and shops, and Sam found himself surrounding by large buildings on all sides. Most of them were dark, which was unsurprising at this late hour, and he narrowed his eyes as he drove, trying to spot any with lights on. The car creaked and growled at the slow pace, and he pulled into an access road between two large buildings, stopping the vehicle and turning the lights off.

Slowly, he climbed from his seat, shutting the door quietly, and reaching into his coat for his gun. It was fully loaded, but with only six bullets, so he’d have to be careful not to waste any. The building in front of him had a board over the doorway, with the name “Walker & Co” before the unit number. He scowled at the mostly windowless wall, seeing no lights in the darkness.

Sam glanced towards the door, assessing his chances of getting through it, before a banging caught his attention and his head snapped up. There was a single window on the top floor of the warehouse, and in the dim light, he could see the outline of a female figure, dressed in nothing that a coat, her fists thudding against the glass as she smiled down at him. His heart thumped in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or crow with happiness.

Y/N was alive. She was alive and smiling down at him. Her mouth opened, like she was shouting his name, and he started forward, overcome with eagerness to get to her.

The door of the warehouse slammed open, and two men walked out, guns aimed high, directly at him, and Sam threw himself backwards, just as they opened fire. Scrambling in the snow, he ducked behind the car, flinching as bullets pinged off of the vehicle.

‘Get out here!’ One of the men snarled, and Sam groaned, crawling further behind the car, his fingers slipping on the frozen metal of his pistol. He needed to get into that building, but two men with submachine guns were more than he could face head on.

Footsteps crunched behind him, and he rolled onto his back, cocking his pistol and aiming up, hoping that he wouldn’t miss – if he did, he was as good as dead. A man appeared, gun aimed, and Sam took less than a second to adjust, firing once and hitting the man in the neck. He gurgled as blood spurted out of the wound, the artery ruptured, and he fell backwards as red stained the snowy ground. The remaining man yelled in anger, but didn’t appear, and Sam quickly manoeuvred himself to grab the tommy gun, pleased to find it almost fully loaded.

From his position on the ground, he looked up, seeing the window now empty, and his heart dropped. He  _ needed _ to get past the guards and into that building, before Y/N ran out of time.

*****

The second Sam’s eyes met yours, you allowed hope to bloom in your chest, your heart thumping almost painfully against your ribcage as you stared out of the window down at him. As Sam’s gaze was drawn away from you and you heard the gunfire, you panicked, backing away, turning towards the door of the room you were in, Dick’s body still slumped on the floor. Rushing over, you seized the door handle, praying for it not to be locked.

It opened with ease and you smiled at your success, propelling yourself forward into the hallway without stopping, turning right, away from the cell you’d spent too long trapped in, quickly coming across a doorway leading to another hallway. This one was darker, and colder, and you pulled the coat tightly around yourself as you slowed yourself, being more cautious. A few feet ahead was a staircase, and you could hear gunfire echoing up, muzzle flashes bouncing off the walls.

Sam was down there.

You pushed yourself forward, wincing with every move as your body protested, your fingers reaching out to grab the filthy metal bannister that ran across the wall. As the cold metal came into contact with your skin, a loud bang echoed down the corridor and you froze, hearing the door behind you open.

‘Little mouse thinks she can run,’ came a dead-like voice, belonging to Alastair, and you closed your eyes tightly, wishing it was a nightmare for the millionth time. Alastair chuckled behind you, and your body seized up, refusing to move any further. ‘You killed Dick,’ he mused. ‘Brave little mouse. Do you really think your rescue is nigh?’

He was closer now, almost behind you, and you shook uncontrollably as his fingers closed around your upper arm, through the coat. The noise on the stairs was growing louder, shouts interspersed with gunfire, and you vaguely registered the squeal of tires before a loud crash shook the building.

Alastair’s face morphed, his usual cold expression turning into outrage, and he yanked on your arm, attempting to drag you backwards, but your fingers clung to the railing, not allowing him to move you.

‘Stupid little bitch. Move!’

‘Alastair!’ The cruel man twisted as he heard his name being shouted, and he saw Samuel appear at the furthest end of the corridor, from a room that you didn’t know. You pulled your arm free, bolting to the stairs, uncaring of the danger as long as you could get away from Alastair and Samuel. Both men ran for you, almost colliding as you skidded on the concrete, sliding on your bare ass down the steps, hitting the wall at the bottom with a thud and a groan.

Escape was short lived as Samuel pounded down the stairs after you, grabbing your hair and pulling you towards him. ‘What the fuck is going on here?’ He demanded as you cried out, your hands pulling at his as he held you painfully.

Alastair pulled a gun from inside his jacket, pointing at you. ‘I told you she was more trouble than she was worth. You didn’t break her, Samuel. She’s killed Dick, and it sounds like her Alpha tracked us down.’

Samuel snarled, looking down at you. ‘Killing paying customers? That won’t do at all.’

‘We need to leave,’ Alastair spoke, his voice level, but his eyes portrayed his panic as the sounds from the lower floors grew louder. ‘Kill her, and let’s go.’

You stiffened in Samuel’s hold. ‘No, no, please –‘ There was no way of stopping the plea that fell from your lips, and Alastair’s disdain grew.

‘Samuel, your obsession with this girl is ludicrous, you  _ need  _ to kill her!’

The old man holding you looked down, shaking his head. ‘No. No, we can use her to get out of the building. They wouldn’t dare see her hurt.’

Alastair rolled his eyes, obviously exasperated with his boss’ behaviour. ‘You’re on your own.’ He turned, heading back up the stairs.

‘Alastair, get back here!’ Samuel roared, just as the building rocked with an explosion. ‘Fucking listen to me!’ The younger of the two men ignored him, disappearing out of sight as Samuel growled in frustration, releasing your hair and grabbing your arm, dragging you to your feet. He pulled his gun from his jacket holster, cocking it and placing the muzzle against your temple. ‘You fucking do as I say, or I paint the walls with your brains, got it?’

You nodded, unable to stop the tears rolling down your cheeks. You’d been so close to escape, so close to getting back to Sam – ‘Please, I won’t tell anyone what happened.’

‘Of course you fucking won’t,’ Samuel remarked, dragging you with him as he climbed the steps. You stumbled, whimpering at the feel of cold metal against your sweaty temple, your feet slipping on the stairs. ‘I’ll kill you before you can even think about it. But you’re good leverage for now.’

He kept dragging you, back down the corridor towards your old cell, and for a terrifying moment, you assumed he was returning you to it, but his feet took him right past, towards the room where Alastair had tortured you. As you passed Jody’s cell, you chanced a look in, seeing her on the bed, lifeless and bloodied, and you tugged against his hold, turning your head from him to vomit the meagre contents of your stomach onto the concrete floor.

Samuel rolled his eyes, not giving you the chance to stop, and you started to cry in earnest, half of you wishing he would just pull the trigger and put you out of your misery. The door at the other end slammed, and Samuel looked back over his shoulder, anger growing in his expression.

‘Campbell!’ Someone yelled and you chanced a look, seeing Dean at the other end of the hall. Confusion mixed with relief flooded you, and it was only the gun to your head that stopped you screaming for him or running. Samuel’s hand tightened around your arm as Sam appeared behind his brother, both of them aiming their weapons at you and your captor.

‘You’ll hit her!’ Samuel warned, pulling you flushed against his body, your back to his front, and you shuddered, wincing as he pressed the gun further against your temple. ‘Want to see your Omega dead, Sammy?’

Sam’s face was contorted with fury, and Dean held out an arm, holding him back from the charge he so obviously wanted to make. ‘Let her go!’ He shouted, not lowering his gun, and Samuel laughed bitterly.

‘You really want this back?’ He taunted, looking down at you. ‘She’s used up. No good to anyone.’ You shook your head a little, all too aware of the muzzle against your head. ‘You really want a broken little bitch like this, Sam?’

‘Let. Her. Go.’ Sam ordered again, stepping forward, despite his brother’s hold.

‘Sam!’ You cried out, as Samuel yanked you backwards, keeping you flush against him like a shield as he dragged you towards the room behind.

Sam and Dean edged forward, unable to shoot for fear of hitting you. ‘Y/N!’ The younger Winchester kept his eyes on you, worry written all over his face. It wasn’t difficult to see the wounds on your body underneath the dead Dick’s jacket, and you wondered if he’d even stay now he’d seen the state of you.

‘Ah, ah, stay back,’ Samuel warned, pushing the gun against your temple so hard it made you tilt your head. ‘I will kill her. Got no use for a broken toy,’ he smirked, before licking the side of your face in a lewd manner, and you recoiled, feeling bile rise in your throat. The door behind him creaked as he leaned against it, trying to use his elbow to open it as his hands were busy holding you in place.

‘Just fucking shoot him!’ You screamed, letting it burst out of you without any care for your own well being. Samuel laughed as the door opened behind him, and he dragged you inside, slamming it. The Winchesters’ footsteps pounded down the hallway, just as Samuel locked the door, throwing you to the floor behind him, before he grabbed the gurney that was still covered in blood and used it to barricade the door.

You climbed to your feet, launching yourself at the old man, scrabbling, biting and scratching, trying to hurt him in anyway possible, but he was still stronger and larger, peeling you off of him with too much ease. He held you at arm's length, ignoring the pounding on the door behind him, the cracks appearing in the surface.

‘We could have had so much fun,’ he whispered, pulling you close and pressing a disgusting cold kiss to your lips. You tried to pull away, before biting at his lips, tasting foul liquid in your mouth as he laughed and pulled his head back. ‘Sorry, we’re out of time.’ He cocked the pistol, and your eyes went wide as you found yourself staring into the dark hollow of the barrel. ‘Goodnight, bitch.’ 

Everything slowed for a second as he pulled the trigger, and you waited for the end, closing your eyes, unable to watch it happen.

But it never did. The gun clicked, but nothing happened. Samuel growled in frustration, just as the glass shattered in the door, a fist punching through it.

‘Fucking -’ He drew his fist back, slamming the butt of the gun into your temple.

You didn’t even feel your body hit the floor.

*****

For the first time in what felt like years, you woke up on a warm and soft bed. Material covered you from head to toe, and you released a pleased moan before opening your eyes. Everything felt gentler, including the wounds you knew still littered your skin.

A hand covered yours, the person at your right hand side making themselves known, and you slowly opened your eyes, blinking to clear the watery blur that came from being unconscious. Ellen’s face swam into view, and you frowned, not seeing anyone else behind her.

‘Hey there, stranger,’ Ellen greeted you, keeping her voice quiet. ‘How are you feeling?’

You looked around, seeing the medical equipment around you. As you contemplated your answer, the door to your room opened and a nurse walked in, holding a clipboard and smiling in your direction as she realised you were awake. ‘Oh, good morning! I’ll only be a minute, just need to take a some vitals and then I’ll get a doctor.’

‘Where’s Sam?’ You asked, turning your eyes back to Ellen, who gave you a sympathetic look. ‘Ellen?’

‘He can’t be here right now, sweetheart. He asked me to keep an eye on you until you’re ready to go home.’

You frowned. ‘Home? I - I -’ Ellen looked down, and you knew instantly that something was wrong. ‘Ellen, what’s going on?’

She sighed, looking up at the nurse, who was busying herself taking your blood pressure, under no resistance from you. Every one of your injuries was cleaned and dressed, and whilst your body rested comfortably, your mind was rushing at ten million miles an hour, concern for your Alpha at the forefront of every thought.

The nurse finished what she was doing, giving you another tight smile before leaving the room, and Ellen sighed heavily. ‘Campbell got away. He knocked you out -’

‘He tried to shoot me,’ you whispered, the terror of that moment all too fresh in your mind. ‘The gun jammed or something. And he...he hit me…’

‘And that was when Sam got to you. But there was enough time for Samuel to escape. Dean and Sam...they’re out looking for him. The police are too.’

Realisation made you push up a little in the bed, and Ellen moved to hold you down as you flailed a little. ‘Jody...Jody was -’

‘Is -’ Ellen interrupted. ‘Jody is in intensive care. She’s badly hurt, but they said she’s gonna be fine. I don’t think she’ll be doing anymore undercover work.’ She looked down, stroking your hand with her fingers. ‘You’re both going to be fine.’

You nodded. ‘I’ll be fine once I see Sam.’

‘And you will. But we need to find Samuel before he hurts anyone else.’

‘What about Alastair?’ You asked, swallowing thickly, unsure of what you wanted to hear.

Ellen gave you a little smile. ‘Cops picked him up trying to stuff a suitcase with money and run. They got half the Campbell men at the warehouse, although it was a close call for the boys.’

‘That’s -’ You nodded, smiling ‘That’s good. That’s something.’ Your body was trembling and you tried to force yourself to relax as Ellen held your hand tightly. ‘Sam and Dean with get Samuel. I know they will.’ A yawn split your face and you turned, feeling the exhaustion of several days without rest weighing down on you.

‘Rest, sweetheart. You need it.’


	19. Out Of The Woods And Into The Fire

_ ‘Rest, sweetheart. You need it.’ _

Sam jumped as his brother’s hand landed on his shoulder, his attention removed from the window of Y/N’s private room. He longer more than anything to go in there and speak to her, make sure she was okay and knew he was there. But there were matters to attend to; namely finding Samuel Campbell and putting him in the ground. Ellen had insisted that she would stay, and Sam knew he had to make sure Y/N was safe from any threat before they could reunite.

‘We gotta get movin’, Sammy.’ Dean spoke softly, his fingers lightly squeezing his younger brother’s shoulder. ‘Longer we stay here, the easier it is for Samuel to hide.’

‘I know,’ Sam admitted, dragging his eyes back up to peer through the blinds, the distorted image all he would have to cling to for the time being. Y/N’s eyes were shut, her hand resting limply in Ellen’s, and the older woman glanced back over her shoulder, aware of their presence.

Dean sighed. ‘Only way we can make sure she’s safe is by putting Samuel in the ground. Alastair might give the police all they want, but it’s not gonna be enough.’ He tugged gently on Sam, who nodded and pulled himself away from the window, shoving his hands deep into his coat pocket as he followed his brother down the hallway.

He’d never forget finding her crumpled on the floor in that foul torture chamber, blood covering her forehead and her body cut up. Alastair was lucky he’d ended up in police custody, or Sam might well have torn his throat out with his bare hands. Samuel could only wish for so easy a punishment. The older man had disappeared by the time Dean had taken off after him, and their attention had turned to getting both Y/N, and Jody, to safety.

The police woman would take a long time to recover from her ordeal. Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever get that image out of his head. No one deserved that level of abuse, and he would make sure to exact the revenge both women deserved. Samuel Campbell was going to die, and Sam’s face would be the last thing he saw.

‘Okay, so Chuck and Gadreel are covering the main stations. We got four of our boys on the buses, and the police are covering the bridges and tunnels out of Queens. Samuel’s got nowhere to go,’ Dean pulled on his gloves as they walked out through the main doors into the snow covered street. Castiel stood by Dean’s car, leaning against the sleek black metal as he waited with his arms crossed.

‘How is she?’ He stood straight, directing his question at Sam, who gave him a tight smile.

‘She’s alive. The doctor said she’s gonna be fine with rest, and they’ve done what they can with her injuries.’ He walked around to the passenger side, as Dean opened the driver’s door. Castiel grimaced, opening the rear door and sliding in behind his employers. ‘I just wanna get this done.’

Dean grunted. ‘You and me both, baby brother.’

‘When this is over, Dean…’ Sam sucked in a breath. ‘I’m done. I’ll do the legitimate stuff, I’ll run the business, but I can’t have a family when we’re constantly at risk. I’m sick of carrying a gun, and I’m sick of seeing dead bodies.’ Silence filled the car, with no one speaking to contest Sam’s declaration.

The elder Winchester eyed his brother for a moment, before shrugging and leaning forward to turn the key in the ignition, the car flared to life, and Dean pulled away from the kerb, keeping the pace slow as he steered the vehicle down the street.

‘That’s it?’ Sam asked, confused by his brother’s non-reaction. Castiel frowned from the backseat, leaning forward to perch himself between the two front seats. ‘I mean, I was expecting a fight, or… you know… something.’

Dean shrugged again, his eyes fixed on the road. ‘Sam, I’m not gonna fight you on this. You wanna step down, that’s fine. You know I can’t get out, but you… never wanted you dragged back into this, but I wasn’t exactly given a choice. Once this job’s done, you can do what you want.’ There was no bitterness in Dean’s tone, and Sam’s confusion only deepened. Dean had been the one to bring him home from college, to insist he had to help with the family business, and now – ‘This was only temporary. I know you ain’t gonna turn your back on me without a push, but I’m tellin’ you, you gotta live your life.’

Sam stared at him, hearing the hitched note in his voice. ‘What about you, Dean?’

Dean chuckled. ‘Sammy, we know there’s only one way out of this life for me.’

‘That’s not true,’ the younger man protested, scowling at his brother’s defeatist nature. ‘Dean, I know you tried before and you lost…’ He stopped short of saying her name, not wanting to upset Dean, and he swallowed thickly. ‘It’s not over for you.’

‘I’m good,’ Dean insisted, flashing Sam that smile he always used when things were bad but he needed to lie. ‘Sam, I’m happy with the way things are gonna go. We deal with Samuel, and things are gonna be a lot easier. No resistance from Queens, I got the boys at my back,’ he jerked his head towards Castiel, who grunted in agreement. ‘You do you, Sammy. Just… promise me you’ll send letters.’

Sam’s face crumpled, and he sank into his seat a little. ‘Dean, I’m not –‘

‘You are. You and Y/N – you’re gonna have a family, and a life, and you’re gonna be happy.’ Dean smirked as he glanced at Sam again, turning the car deftly around a corner. ‘That’s an order.’

‘Dean will be fine,’ Castiel piped up, his voice gravelly as he spoke. ‘He is a capable and adept leader.’

‘Thanks, Cas.’ Dean grinned, and Sam chuckled, shaking his head at Castiel’s comment. ‘See, I got all the backup I need. You don’t need to worry about us, Sammy.’

‘You know we won’t leave the city, right?’ Sam pointed out, and Dean laughed.

‘I figured as much.’

Dean took another turn, careful of the slippery conditions, and a few moments later, he pulled the car to a stop outside HELL, climbing out quickly with his brother and friend in tow. Castiel reached over, patting Sam on the shoulder as they walked around the car to the sidewalk, and Sam gave him a funny look at the gesture.

‘You have my support,’ the blue eyed man smiled, looking awkward as ever, and Sam laughed as Cas stepped back to allow Sam to follow his brother, gesturing with a wide arm. ‘After you.’

All three men walked into the club, heading through the empty ballroom and bar to the back, where Crowley’s office door was open. The owner of HELL was sat in his comfortable leather chair, leaned back with his fingers pressed together in front of his face as his elbows rested on the arm of the seat.

‘Ah, good morning boys,’ Crowley greeted, smiling up at them. Dean positioned himself at the front of the desk, Sam and Castiel flanking him. ‘I’m glad you received my message.’ He sat up, leaning heavily on one side of the chair. ‘How is Y/N?’

Sam scowled. ‘She’s fine.’

‘Good, good.’ The smaller man stood, walking around the desk, apparently unintimidated by any of the taller and stockier men in the room. ‘Now, I understand that Campbell has done a runner, for lack of a better term. Nasty piece of work; about time someone put him down, don’t you think?’

Castiel narrowed his eyes as Crowley came to a stop in front of him. ‘You are aware he has gone into hiding after the incident at the warehouse?’

Crowley grinned. ‘Oh yes. And well done on that front. That warehouse was a whorehouse for kidnapped Omegas. I’m sure the police are having a fantastic time interrogating Alastair. It’s a pity they didn’t get Campbell, but I understand you were distracted?’ Dean opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the smaller man. ‘I know, I know. How does he get all this information?’ Crowley chuckled. ‘I have my ways, and needless to say, I’ve got a little birdie in my back pocket.’

A young man walked into the room, his pale features drawn and one eye swollen in black and purple. He stopped just inside the door, visibly shaken by the three significantly larger men in the room, who turned to him in one fluid motion. Crowley clapped his hands together, making the man jump in surprise.

‘Ah, and there he is. Winchesters, and associates,’ Crowley gestured to Crowley. ‘Let me introduce you to Adam Milligan – Samuel Campbell’s illegitimate grandchild.’

*****

You watched with morbid interest as Doctor Brooker drew some more blood from your left elbow, patting down with a wad of cotton wool as he withdrew the needle. It stung, but you found your capacity for pain significantly increased underneath Alastair’s treatment, so a tiny needle was the least of your concerns.

‘Now, we’re keeping you here for at least another day,’ the doctor instructed, fiddling about with syringes as you nodded, seeing Ellen give you a reassuring smile out of the corner of your eye. ‘Most of your wounds are aesthetic – they’re already closed. The stitches on your head will have to come out in a week, but we can arrange an outpatient visit.’ He smiled, putting your sample onto the tray next to the bed. The nurse assisting him picked it up and left the room, and the doctor sat on the edge of your bed. ‘Now, we have to ask this with every young lady, so don’t be ashamed. We do have a counsellor on site – she’s already spoken to your friend who came in with you, but we just want to make sure you are okay too. We don’t just take care of the body here, Miss Y/L/N; your mind is every bit as important.’

You swallowed, nodding, and glancing at Ellen. Right at that moment, you didn’t feel like speaking to anyone about what you’d been through – all you truly wanted was Sam, but he was out in the city somewhere, making sure you were safe. And you didn’t feel like you’d been through half as much as Jody. ‘I think… I’m okay. They didn’t do anything like… like  _ that _ to me. It was mostly just this,’ you gestured to the cuts on your arms, only the tip of the iceberg. You looked like you’d been in a fight with a thousand cats, but at least it wasn’t worse.

‘The injury to your thigh,’ the doctor started again. ‘That is infected. We’ve treated it, and it should remain covered whilst the ointment works, but after twenty four hours, you’ll need to clean it frequently and leave it open to air. Soft cotton pantyhose and light clothing only. Of course, you’re a trained nurse, so you know that.’ You smiled as Doctor Brooker took your hand, making you blush. ‘You are a very lucky young lady, Miss Y/L/N. From the condition we’ve seen other kidnapped Omegas in…’ he trailed off before smiling again. ‘Very lucky indeed. You’ll be able to go home when your Alpha is here to sign your papers.’

A frown creased your brow. You’d never heard of that particular rule. ‘Papers?’

The doctor gave you a curt nod as he stood. ‘We can only release you to your Alpha or parents. Standard procedure with cases like this. It’s not because you’re an Omega – it’s because you’re the victim of a crime under investigation. We have to make sure you’re going somewhere safe.’

‘Oh. Okay.’ You smiled as he stood. ‘Thank you, Doctor Brooker. I really appreciate everything.’

‘It’s my job, dear.’ He patted your hand, releasing it, and nodding at Ellen. ‘Make sure she eats and rests. Most important things she can do right now.’

‘You got it,’ Ellen replied, taking your hand again, both of you watching as the doctor left the room. ‘Well –‘

‘So I have to wait until Sam gets back?’ You pouted. Ellen sighed as you relaxed back into the pillows. ‘The longer he’s out there, the more worried I’m getting. Samuel could be anywhere.’

The older woman moved her chair a little closer to the bed. ‘Don’t you worry. He’s wanted by the police and his face is being plastered everywhere. They’ll catch him. He’s wanted for more than your kidnapping, honey. That poor girl in intensive care needs justice too.’

‘I don’t want the police to catch him,’ you whispered. ‘I want him dead. Painfully dead.’

Ellen grimaced. ‘Yeah, me too.’ Neither of you spoke for a moment, until Ellen chirped up again, changing the subject. ‘Hey, how about we ask the doctor if we can go for a walk later? They’ve got a nice canteen here, and you could probably use a bit of stretchin’ time. Lyin’ about in bed might be what they prescribe, but a bit of exercise never goes amiss.’

You lit up, the prospect of leaving the room you’d been in for nearly a day teasing you. ‘God, yes. I’d love that. Do you think they have cake? Feel like I’ve eaten nothing in days.’

‘You had that serving of pie earlier,’ Ellen pointed out. ‘And it barely stayed on your plate for six seconds.’

A laugh passed you lips. ‘That was a good pie. I’d quite like some more of that. Feel nothin’ but hungry. Which, at least, is distracting me from everything else.’

‘I don’t suppose Samuel was feedin’ ya three courses meals either.’ You shook your head, and the other woman sighed. ‘I’m real sorry you had to go through all this. It’s a cruel world when people have nothin’ better to do that hurt and destroy people.’

You smiled, squeezing her hand. ‘Samuel didn’t destroy me. The whole time, I kept feeling like I was gonna break, but… I dunno. I kept pulling strength from somewhere. I kept fighting back, and he  _ hated  _ it.’

Ellen smiled. ‘Honey, Samuel didn’t know what he was doin’ with a spitfire like you. He assumes all Omegas are gonna lay at an Alpha’s feet. But you – you had spunk in you before you even met Sam. Maybe that old bastard caught you when you were low and vulnerable after your parents, but you got strength he don’t know how to deal with.’

‘The maid said he was crazy, that he was “taken with the devil”,’ you mused. ‘I hope she’s okay. No one said what happened to her.’

‘I’m sure we can find out.’

‘Do you think I’m gonna get in trouble?’ You asked, and Ellen frowned, not catching your meaning. ‘About Dick. The guy that I… killed. I wasn’t sure who he was, he seemed rich and I killed him.’

‘Dick?’ Ellen repeated and you nodded, before she shrugged. ‘No one’s said anything to me, sweetheart, but it seems pretty clear to me that what you did was in self-defence and if he was there, he probably wasn’t a good man. World’s better off. You’re free of that whole thing now, you hear me? You can put it behind you, focus on your future. If you need to talk, I’m sure that counsellor would be happy to –‘

‘No!’ You exclaimed, a little louder than you meant to. ‘No, I don’t wanna talk to a shrink. I’m okay, I just need to work through it on my own. Or with Sam. I think I’d feel better if Sam was here.’

Ellen smiled, patting your hand a little. ‘I know exactly what you mean.’

*****

The wind whipped up through the city as Sam and Dean traversed the sidewalk, both of them pulling their coats tightly around them. Crowley had given them some hard leads to follow up, with the help of Adam Milligan. The young lad was terrified, having been dragged into the family against his will, after Samuel had discovered his illegitimate family. His mother was dead, and Adam had spent most of his life in and out of foster care, and they had not batted an eyelid when Samuel came for him.

He’d never stood a chance, and when Christian had been killed in front of him, Adam had fled, only to be picked up by the police. Crowley’s informant in the precinct had told him of the development, and the club owner had gone to every length to have the boy transferred to his custody.

‘This it?’ Sam asked, as both men slowed to a stop outside a dilapidated slum building.

Dean looked up, his green eyes searching out the number above the door. ‘Three-oh-sixteen, hundred forty-fourth.’ He nodded. ‘Yep, this is it.’

‘Adam didn’t say he was definitely here,’ Sam muttered, unbuttoning his coat so he could get to his gun, Dean mimicking his movements. The street was practically deserted for the late afternoon, the sun just lowering enough to cast eerie shadows over the snow. They’d had to leave the car a couple of blocks behind them, with the roads becoming impassable with each flurry.

‘No, but it’s a good bet. You ready?’

Sam hesitated before nodding. Truth was, he would have been more comfortable with a few more men behind them, but they were spread thin trying to hunt down Campbell and the rest of his scattered forces. Calling everyone back to the house would have taken time, time that may have allowed Campbell to escape forever; not to mention more men meant less chance of Sam being the one to finish the old bastard off. ‘He’s likely to run.’

‘He’s an old man,’ Dean scoffed. ‘We’re faster. No distractions.’ He checked his gun for ammo, before patting down his pockets. ‘I’m loaded. Let’s get this done.’

The elder brother started up the steps to the building, eyeing the broken door that hung from its hinges. There was no sign of life or sounds coming from inside, but the lights dotted along the windows indicated that someone was inside somewhere. He held out his hand to Sam, silently indicating for him to stay behind as Dean used his foot to push the door open, his gun held high.

Neither Winchester made a sound as they moved into the darkened hallway. It was an apartment complex, but the first floor showed three open doors, empty rooms beyond. The wind howled through open or broken windows, and it was no warmer inside than it had been out against the elements.

‘Dean –‘ Sam hissed, jerking his head towards the first apartment. He edged his way inside, keeping his weapon trained at shoulder height, wary for any movement. The first two apartments were empty, nothing but scattered belongings and mattresses from the former tenants.

Both men moved out into the hallway from the second apartment, each of them on edge and twitchy. Sam headed for the stairwell, just as Dean moved to the third apartment, looking in through the door. ‘Same. Nothing,’ he muttered, looking up at Sam, halfway up the stairs.

‘Let’s go,’ Sam hissed in return, and Dean quickly moved to follow his brother up the steps, keeping close behind him.

The second floor was much of the same – four abandoned apartments with various items of rubbish and items left behind. ‘This place was emptied quickly,’ Dean mused, pushing open another door to another empty room. ‘Isn’t this the part of Queens down for redevelopment?’

‘They’re knocking down every building in this district,’ Sam replied. ‘I’m not surprise he’d pick somewhere like this to hide. Police won’t check these slums.’ Dean made a noise in the back of his throat, before turning out of the room, heading for the second set of stairs. As he reached out to touch the rail, he stopped, quickly grunting his brother’s name. Sam turned, looking at what Dean was showing him.

In the dim light, it was clear to see blood on the handrail, smeared along the almost rotten wooden handle. ‘Think it’s his?’ Dean asked.

‘I hope so,’ Sam growled, pushing past his brother to climb the steps. He made it to the top in a few seconds, Dean close behind. Most blood spots appeared at the top step, leading them on a trail through to the apartment at the far end of the hall. A bloody handprint was on the door, curling around the frame where the door hung open on rusted hinges.

Sam moved slowly, using the tips of his fingers to push the door wide, revealing an almost bare abandoned apartment. From somewhere inside, there was a ratcheting cough, and Sam glanced at Dean before walking into the room with loud footsteps. A chuckle sounded, echoing off the barren walls as they moved through, finally coming to the furthest bedroom, where Samuel sat on a barely-together couch, clutching a bloody wound in his shoulder, a cruel grin on his face.

‘Ah, boys,’ he wheezed, blood coating his lips and teeth. ‘I suspected you’d find me eventually.’

Dean levelled his gun in Samuel’s direction, keeping his facial expression neutral. Sam, on the other hand, was shaking with rage as he aimed, using everything he had to not to put more holes in the old man. ‘Should have skipped town, Samuel.’

‘Hard to do with a slug in your shoulder, Dean,’ Samuel responded, pulling his hand away to reveal a jagged wound. ‘Damn police caught me outside the warehouse. And I had to steal a car since your boys had helpfully screwed mine.’

A loud click filled the room as Sam cocked his pistol, glaring at his grandfather with nothing but hatred in his eyes. ‘You can imagine the pity I feel for you.’

‘Sam, Sam, Sam,’ the older man laughed under his breath, the sound almost wet with fluid. ‘You should thank me, really. Omegas are nothing but a distraction.’

‘Give me a reason not to put a bullet in your head,’ Dean growled. ‘You’ve got a lot to fucking answer for, old man.’

Samuel locked his eyes with Dean. ‘And none of it would have happened if your mother had done as she was told. Or if you’d just joined the family like you were supposed to. The Campbells are a legacy and you spat in its face.’ His tone was threatening but the effort of his anger made him grimace and clutch his wound. Dean smirked, tilting his gun as he regarded him. ‘This didn’t need to happen.’

‘Legacy?’ Dean scoffed. ‘I don’t see a legacy. I see a sad old man who lost. Everything is gone, Samuel. The police have Alastair. You think he won’t squeal like a pig once they start in on him?’

Samuel laughed loudly, shaking his head. ‘You think  _ I _ don’t have a contingency to deal with loose ends, Winchester? Just like your father; cocky and too sure of yourself. Maybe I’m not gonna see this out, but I never leave a job unfinished.’

Sam paled, looking over at his brother as the elder Winchester narrowed his eyes. ‘What the hell does that mean?’

‘ _ I  _ never killed your mother.  _ I _ didn’t kill your father. None of it was done by my hand.’ The old man grinned, pulling his bloodied hand away from the wound, just in time for Sam to rush him, pinning him down to the threadbare couch with one hand, the other pushing the gun into the hollow of his throat. Samuel didn’t resist, but simply widened his grin, bloodstained teeth mocking both Winchester brothers.

‘What the fuck did you do?’

‘Yellow Eyes,’ Dean muttered, disbelief on his face. ‘He set his attack dog on them. No doubt he’s done it again.’

Samuel gave a choked laugh. ‘Bingo. Hope you said goodbye, Sammy. She was a good bitch, for what it was worth.’ Sam roared in anger, shoving the gun further into his grandfather’s throat. Dean’s hand landed on his shoulder for the second time that day, and Sam paused, his fury making him pant as he looked back at his brother.

‘End it. He’s done. Azazel can be dealt with, but we need to leave.’

Sam turned cold hazel eyes back to his grandfather, who stared right back. ‘You’re gonna burn in hell for what you’ve done, Samuel. I wish I could fucking see it.’ He pulled the gun up from the man’s throat, placing it between his eyes. ‘This is too quick for you. But you won’t win. You’ll  _ never _ win.’

The gunshot echoed through the rundown apartment, blood splattering against the wall behind the couch and Sam’s face as the bullet tore through Samuel’s head. His body jerked once and went lax, and Sam released him, standing back, feeling little to no satisfaction at the man’s death.

‘We need to go,’ Dean said quietly, as Sam pulled out a handkerchief to clean his face off. Within moments, the room was empty except for Samuel’s corpse, the wind whistling through the building, leaving cold in its wake.

Crowley stepped out from the shadows of the next room, unseen by the retreating Winchesters, rubbing his hands together as he looked down at Samuel’s body. ‘They weren’t wrong about you rotting in hell,’ he chuckled. ‘See you there.’

 


	20. The Fat Lady Sings

Loud alarms and shouting woke you a few seconds before Ellen, and you frowned, sitting up at to try and see anything through the window of your private room. It was dark in your room, and the light from outside cast shadows as people rushed across the hall, clearly responding to an emergency. Ellen stood up, walking over to the door and opening it, making the shouts a little clearer.

‘Jody…’ You whispered, hearing the officer’s name called out, and your heart sank, just as Ellen shook her head and shut the door again. ‘She’s in trouble.’

‘Nothin’ we can do, honey,’ Ellen said, retaking her seat, shifting around a little until she was comfortable. ‘She’s in the best place.’ You nodded, looking down at your hands. ‘She had a dangerous job, and there were risks. Let’s just hope Sam and Dean can get some vengeance for her.’

‘I hope she’s alive to see it.’ Both of you fell silent, listening to the calls and shouts. When it quieted down, you felt panic rise in your throat, but you relaxed a little when the door opened and a man walked in, dressing in the typical white doctor’s coat, glasses perched on his nose. He smiled at you in the dim light, and you smiled back, watching him walk over and check your chart.

‘Miss Y/L/N, how are you feeling today?’

You shrugged. ‘Better. Where’s Doctor Brooker?’

The doctor gave you a sympathetic look. ‘He is in with Miss Mills at the moment. She’s not in a good condition I’m afraid.’

‘Is –‘ You cleared your throat, finding it dry all of a sudden. ‘Is she going to be okay?’

‘It’s touch and go,’ he replied, looking back to your chart, and you knew what he meant by that – her rescue had come too late. ‘I’m Doctor Tanner. Do you mind if I give you a quick check over?’

You glanced at Ellen, before nodding, pushing yourself up in the bed. Ellen stood up, moving to the window and opening the blinds slightly. Doctor Tanner moved closer to the bed, blocking your view of the older woman, still checking the chart. ‘It doesn’t look good, sweetheart,’ Ellen muttered, peering through the blinds.

‘No, it doesn’t,’ the doctor replied, looking up at you from the chart. He was closer now, the light reflecting off of his glasses, his eyes focused on you, the yellow around them all too clear. Your eyes widened and you gasped, remembering the tales of the assassin that Campbell used, the people he’d killed…

_ “We called him “Yellow Eyes” when we were children, because he’s quite scary, like a monster. I only ever saw him twice, and let me tell you, the man is pure evil.” _

_ “You either do as Samuel asks or end up a contract for Azazel.” _

‘Yellow Eyes,’ you breathed, making Ellen stiffen where she stood. The man grinned, every trace of humanity wiped from his face as he pulled a syringe from his pocket and turned, just as Ellen pulled a gun. The weapon went skittering across the floor as he grabbed her, plunging the needle into her neck and for a few horrifying seconds, everything slowed down. Ellen’s eyes fluttered shut, and Azazel dropped her into the chair gently, before pulling the needle free, now empty of its contents.

‘Hello, Y/N,’ he said, keeping his voice low as he turned to you. ‘How  _ are _ you feeling today?’

‘You’re…you’re here to kill me,’ you whispered.

‘I’m afraid so,’ he said, perching himself on the edge of your bed as you tried to move further up away from him. Your eyes darted to Ellen, who was still breathing, slumped in the chair as if she was sleeping. ‘Oh, she’ll be fine. Not on my list, so to speak. One last job for the big man.’

You swallowed hard, feeling tears prick at your eyes. ‘Jody…’

‘Oh yes,’ Azazel grinned, but the expression was twisted and grotesque on his face. He reached up pulling the glasses off and dropping them to the table next to your bed. ‘They’re still trying, but the poison I gave her was quite effective. And you’re the last tick, my dear.’

‘Who –‘ You cut yourself off, knowing exactly who else he’d been sent to kill.

‘And Alastair, that’s right!’ The assassin clapped his hands together as if you were a child making a fantastic discovery. ‘My, Samuel said you were wily, but you’re really quite a little star. It’s a shame I’ll have to snuff you out. But, I have got something that might cheer you up – Alastair begged so hard. Promised me money, women, everything…’ He chuckled, shaking his head like he’d made an incredible joke. ‘Still dead. The police have probably found him in his cell by now. And it’ll look like suicide.’

You watched as he stood, stretching. ‘What are you going to do with me?’

‘Well, I’ve got the suicide,’ he pondered out loud. ‘And Jody is done. They’ll attribute that to her condition – poor thing wasn’t going to have any quality of life anyway.’ His yellow eyes focused on you and you shuddered at the disgusting sight, feeling your skin crawl. ‘And you… well, you should really have seen that counsellor.’ He grinned. ‘We’re going to go for a walk. You’re really not dressed for the weather, but nevermind.’

‘I won’t,’ you hissed, refusing as he pulled the covers from your legs. The thin hospital gown and some plain cotton underwear was all you were wearing, and you knew going outside in the freezing cold was  _ not _ a good idea.

Azazel gave you that toothy grin again, reaching into his doctor’s coat and pulling out a thin pistol, pointing it at Ellen. ‘Do we really want any more casualties of your defiance, little one?’ Your eyes darted to Ellen, out cold in the chair, and you slowly shook your head. ‘Now, up you get. We’re going to go for a walk without any fuss, or you’ll have more than just Dick’s blood on your hands.’

His thick, freezing fingers closed around your ankle, tugging hard and you yelped, quickly dragging yourself from the mattress, your bare feet hitting the cold floor. ‘Out the door. Not a sound. Act normally.’

You nodded, your eyes darting over to Ellen, worry for her foremost in your mind. Azazel grunted under his breath, his hand slipping around your bare upper arm and jerking you in front of his body. The gun pressed to the small of your spine and you swallowed around the terrified lump in your throat.

‘I can guarantee you that I will kill anyone who so much as looks at us funny,’ he hissed, his mouth far too close your ear. ‘Now, walk.’ He jabbed you with the pistol, and you took a lurching step forward, restricted by his hand. Tears pooled in your eyes and you sniffed, reaching out for the door as he guided you towards it.

The corridor was empty, and your heart sank. No nurses or doctors interrupted you as Azazel pushed you down towards the exit, and your only hope was for someone at the nurses’ station by the hospital entrance. As you rounded the corner, you looked up, but the three nurses there had their backs to you, and you daren’t make a noise for the thought of the assassin at your back taking his gun to them.

Outside, the parking lot was empty save for two unmanned ambulances and a sleek black Buick in the corner. Azazel jabbed you with the gun again and you winced as you stepped onto the freezing icy concrete with bare feet, taking each step carefully. The pistol on your spine was a constant threat, and you tried to move faster, only succeeding in slipping over. Your captor caught you as you fell, chuckling at your misfortune.

‘No need to hurt yourself, sweetheart. Come on.’ He helped you to your feet, directing you towards the car. Opening the passenger door, he shoved you roughly into the cold leather seat, and you huddled up, glancing around for anything you could use as a weapon whilst he slammed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. He didn’t speak as he started the engine, pulling the car out of the lot and towards the main road. After a few moments, light traffic started to pass, vehicle lights making your eyes hurt.

Snow was beginning to fall again and you shivered in the seat, feeling pain creep up from your toes where the cold was getting to them. Azazel drove with one hand, the gun trained on you the entire time, and you briefly considered trying to seize it from him. You’d never really shot a gun before, aside from the little BB one you’d used at a friend’s house when you were a kid, but at this point, you’d take a little experience if it meant your life.

As you gathered the courage to move, Azazel jerked the car off road, driving into a patch of wasteland on the far side of Brooklyn. It was adjoined to a park, but at this time of the evening and in the freezing weather, it would be deserted so screaming for help was unlikely to bring anything but a quicker death.

‘What are you plotting?’ Azazel questioned, making you bolt upright with wide eyes, and he laughed at your reaction. ‘Little rabbit, don’t you see? You’ve no way out. Samuel made sure your boy would be distracted long before he could get back to you. He doesn’t like loose ends, although I suppose it makes little difference now he’s dead.’

‘D-dead?’ You couldn’t stop your teeth from chattering.

The yellow eyed man nodded. ‘He knew he’d be found. That’s why he asked me to take care of business. And I’ve never been paid such a handsome sum. The entirety of the Campbell estate, in my hands. After all, no one else has any need for it.’ He chuckled. ‘You’ve done me a service, really.’

‘Then why kill me? Why kill Jody?’

Azazel shrugged. ‘I don’t care. I do the job I’m paid to do.’

‘But he’s  _ dead _ . How can it matter if you do it?’ You were almost frantic, your words coming out high pitched as you spoke, pressing yourself against the door. Azazel pulled the car to a stop, turning the engine off before twisting to regard you coolly.

‘Because I have a job to do. And I don’t leave things unfinished.’ The cruel glint in his frightening eyes made your heart stop. You thought you’d seen the face of evil over the last few days but this man… this man  _ enjoyed _ killing and inflicting. He wasn’t doing this just for the money. ‘Now, do you want me to go back and finish off your lady friend?’ You shook your head, your entire body shaking from fear and the cold. ‘Good.’ He jerked the gun to the door. ‘Out.’

You fumbled for the door handle, practically falling out of the car into the snow, which was a good foot deep and still falling. Azazel’s footsteps crunched in the snow as he rounded the vehicle, looking down at you with mock sympathy.

‘Up,’ he ordered. Slipping, you attempted to find a foothold in the frozen white blanket, finally staggering to your feet. ‘Good girl.’ You shivered, wrapping your arms around your body, trying to find some warmth in yourself. Azazel gave a fake shiver, grinning at you. ‘Cold, isn’t it?’

You nodded, teeth rattling together as you tried to ignore the cold making your feet and legs throb. Everything hurt, and you knew that if you didn’t get away and get to shelter, it would be pneumonia that killed you instead of this psycho with a killing fetish.

‘Now,’ he started. ‘Walk over to that copse over there.’ He pointed with the gun, indicating the thick brush of snow covered trees that blocked the wasteland from the park. ‘Slowly.’ You hesitated, before lifting one foot, trying to walk straight in the snow, but it was too cold, and you stumbled, crying out as you tried to cross the small patch of land. ‘Keep going.’ Each step was like knives in your already tortured body, and you felt tears rolling down your cheeks, almost freezing on your skin.

It was painful going, but you reached the copse, looking up at the trees with their heavy covering of snow and turning slowly to face Azazel. He was a few steps behind, still grinning at you.

‘I would ask if you have any last words, but I’d be the only one to hear them. I’m surprised you’re not pleading for your life.’

You shook your head. ‘It w-w-wouldn’t d-d-do me a-a-any good-d-d.’

His grin widened. ‘You’re right, it wouldn’t.’ He cocked the pistol, taking aim at you, and you shut your eyes. ‘Open them.’ He hissed. ‘I want to see those pretty Omega eyes go out.’ The tone of his voice made your soul twist, and you opened your eyes to see him, large and inhuman in the snow. His grin showed all his teeth and the yellow of his jaundiced eyes practically glowed. ‘That’s it,’ he purred, his voice filled with sick pleasure.

‘Please,’ you whispered, the deafening quiet from all around feeling like it was sucking you in. ‘You don’t have to do this.’

Azazel’s teeth gleamed as he pulled his lips back in a monstrous smile. ‘Oh, but I do…’

*****

‘You’re panicking,’ Dean snapped, as Sam leaned forward in his seat, craning his neck to peer out of the front window. ‘Stop panicking.’

‘We’re not moving fast enough,’ Sam growled, his gloved hands gripping the dashboard so hard, his fingers were white underneath the material. The car in front turned off, and Dean pressed his foot to the gas pedal, prompting the vehicle to move a little faster through the thick snow, which was started to fall fresh from the sky. ‘Dean –‘

Dean grunted in irritation. ‘I’m going as fast as I can without wrecking the damn car, Sam. We’re no good to Y/N, or anyone else, if we’re dead.’

Sam scowled, folding his arms and throwing himself back into his seat. His hazel eyes looked out of the window, watching the passing cars. ‘We’re gonna get to her, Sam,’ Dean muttered, pushing the car forward even more. ‘We’re gonna get there.’ It sounded like he was reassuring himself, and both men lapsed into silence.

Moments passed, and the sign for the hospital came into view, half covered with snow. Sam sat bolt upright, his eyes following a car on the other side of the road, and he frowned, turning in his seat as it continued on its way. ‘That car came from the hospital.’

‘And?’

‘I thought…’ Sam shook his head. ‘No, he wouldn’t take her from the hospital, would he?’

Dean shrugged. ‘I wouldn’t have thought so. Look, we’re almost there.’ He pointed out of the front of the car, and pulled into the hospital parking lot, barely having the vehicle to a stop before Sam was jumping from the passenger side. He ran across the lot, slipping in the ice without stopping, bursting through the doors. Dean growled in furthered annoyance at his brother’s impatience, before pelting after him.

‘Y/N!’ The younger Winchester’s shout echoed through the hall, and he slammed his body into the door that led to his Omega’s side room. It swung open, allowing Sam to practically fall inside, just as a doctor appeared around the corner, frowning at his antics.

‘Excuse me!’ He called, just as Dean skidded to a halt, finding his brother frozen just inside the room. ‘Can I help you?’

‘Ellen –‘ Dean bolted forward, trying not think about the empty bed. Sam was panting, his face red with the cold and anger, and he looked over at the doctor as his brother checked Ellen over where she was slumped in the chair.

‘Where is she?’ Sam demanded, rounding on the bewildered doctor.

‘She was here. She was here five minutes ago, I was… there was a code and –‘ The doctor flustered, eyes wide and panicked. ‘We were dealing with another patient.’

‘She’s alive,’ Dean breathed, finding Ellen’s pulse and looking up at Sam. ‘There’s a wound on her neck – she’s been stabbed with something.’ The doctor moved away from Sam, almost glad to be away from the imposing Alpha, and Dean stepped back, allowing him room.

Sam looked out of the door, seeing the room opposite where he knew Jody had been placed. It was dark inside, and his heart thundered into his chest. ‘Jody Mills –‘

The doctor looked up. ‘She passed away about ten minutes ago, I’m afraid. That was the code we were dealing with.’ He frowned, checking Ellen over. ‘It looks like this lady has been given a strong sedative. I’m going to get her moved so we can monitor her. It shouldn’t be life threatening but –‘

‘Life threatening?’ Sam seethed. ‘The girl, the girl that was in this bed – she’s gone! She’s in danger!’

‘Sir, please, you have to calm down,’ the doctor held up his hands. ‘I’m sure she has just gone to the restroom or –‘

‘No! She’s been fucking kidnapped. She was supposed to safe here, Dean –‘ Sam turned, abruptly punching his fist into the wall, roaring in anger. Dean watched, knowing that getting in front of his brother wasn’t a good idea. The doctor jumped, concern on his face as he took another step away. ‘The car. It was her.’

‘The car?’

‘I thought I saw her face. That Buick that passed us. There was a set of tyre tracks in the fresh snow in the parking lot. He’s kidnapped her, Dean.’ Dean’s face fell, and he dipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his car keys and throwing them at Sam, who caught them deftly. ‘Go. Get her. I’ll stay here just in case.’

Sam gave him a sharp nod, before bolting from the room. His long legs took him down the hallway and back out into the parking lot, where he saw the tyre marks in the snow, turning out of the hospital into the road. He should have stopped Dean when he saw her face, and now he was behind, running out of time to save her.

He unlocked the car, climbing in and quickly turning the engine over, the tyres squealing as he pulled away from the hospital, following the tracks out onto the road. The snow was falling thick and fast, but the indents where the car had been were still clear, leading down several blocks into a quieter part of the city. Despite wanting to speed through the streets with no care for himself, he held back, Dean’s words echoing in his head. He wasn’t any good to anyone if he smashed the car up and killed himself. And Y/N would be done for.

The tracks changed, turning down a residential street, and Sam stopped, worried they weren’t the tracks he needed to follow. The street ahead was crisp flat snow, with no vehicle indents, and it had only started snowing again in the last few minutes. He turned the car, following the tracks and hoping they were the right ones. When they suddenly veered off into wasteland, his stomach dropped and he knew he’d been following the right ones.

He stopped the car short of entering the rough area, parking haphazardly on the sidewalk and climbing out, running through the thick drifts of snow, following the marks left by Azazel’s car. Up ahead, he heard a voice, and he pushed on, pulling his gun from his pocket as he pounded through the snow.

‘You don’t have to do this.’ Y/N’s voice was low, carried by the wind, and Sam’s entire being flooded with fear as he heard her.

‘Oh, but I do…’ A male voice replied, and Sam yelled, coming into view of his Omega and her kidnapper, and the yellow eyed man in the doctor’s coat turn, aiming his gun at the intruder.

‘Get away from her!’

Azazel grinned, and a gunshot burst out through the clearing. Sam threw himself into the snow, shouting in pain as the bullet grazed his shoulder, ripping through his coat and shirt, taking a chunk of flesh with it, the pain making him drop his weapon. Y/N screamed his name, running towards Azazel as he turned his gun back to her. Surprise covered his face as the smaller Omega barrelled into him, the shot he’d intended for her going wide, and both of them toppled to the floor. His gun fell from his hand, landing in the snow as Y/N pummelled her fists into him, her face twisted in anger.

‘Y/N!’ Sam called, climbing back to his feet, clutching his upper arm where the bullet had caught him. Azazel took advantage as she glanced up, rolling so she was underneath him, grabbing for his gun as Sam stared. Y/N reached for the weapon at the same time, battling with Azazel’s hold.

Before he could pick up his dropped pistol, another gunshot rang out and Sam’s entire body jerked, his eyes set on the scene in front of him, as red stained white. Y/N’s sobs echoed around the clearing, and Azazel gave a grunt, before his body slumped forward, crushing Y/N further into the snow.

Sam half-ran and half-fell towards them, as Y/N pushed the dead man off, her arms trembling with the force before Sam’s stronger hands hauled him away, letting him roll to a stop, his fake doctor outfit slowly turning red from the bullet wound in his chest.

‘Sam!’ Y/N cried out, clinging to him as he gathered her into his arms, holding her close. He quickly hoisted her up, not even bothering with the gun that dropped from her hand to the floor; his only concern was having her out of the cold. She turned into him, her red fingers digging into his jacket, her head buried in his neck as she sobbed.

‘Sssh,’ he urged, ignoring the wound in his arm that throbbed, steadily leaking blood and soaking his coat. ‘I’ve got you. You’re safe now.’

‘I thought he’d killed you,’ she whispered. ‘I just…I saw red.’

‘You did good, baby,’ Sam assured her. He knew she’d been tormenting herself for killing the man at the warehouse, and no doubt she’d do the same with Azazel. ‘He deserved to die. He needed to die, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.’

Y/N nodded, burying her face further into him. ‘I thought he’d killed you,’ she repeated, and Sam dropped a kiss to the top of her head, sighing a little when he saw the car up ahead, still propped on the sidewalk. Y/N fell silent, not moving as Sam kept moving through the snow, not stopping until he was beside the car. Avoiding dropping her in the snow, he fumbled to get the door open, placing her gently down in the passenger seat. She was shaking violently, mostly from the cold, and Sam shrugged off his coat quickly, covering her smaller form with it.

‘You’re okay,’ he murmured, cupping her face, frowning at how cold her cheeks were. ‘I’m gonna get you back to the hospital, okay?’

She shook her head, sitting up and grabbing at him, prompting him to hold her down as she panicked. ‘No, no, Sam, please, don’t leave me there again, please!’ A sob tore from her throat, and he crouched down, letting her cling to him for comfort. ‘Please –‘

‘I’m not leaving you there,’ he replied. ‘We’re getting you checked out, and we’re going home.’

‘Home?’ She repeated, her voice a hoarse whisper as he nodded, holding her close. He needed to get her moving, before she froze to death in the below zero temperatures. ‘But my apartment –‘

‘No, home with me.’ Y/N looked up, as Sam stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing away thick tears that fell anew. ‘Think I’m letting you outta my sight again, doll?’ He grinned. ‘You got another thing coming.’

Y/N gave a laugh that was choked up with a sob, nodding at his words. ‘Take me home, Sam.’

He smiled, standing and closing the door gently, before glancing back at the clearing, where Azazel’s body and his car remained. Somehow, Sam felt more relief now Yellow Eyes was dead than he did with Samuel – maybe because it was finally over. For so long they’d fought to get revenge for all the wrongs done to their family, and it was done. Sam’s Omega was safe, and the man who’d tried to destroy them was dead.

A smile tugged at his lips as he walked around the car, no longer bothered by the wound on his arm. Within seconds, the car was pulling away from the kerb. From the shadows, Crowley emerged, his eyes flashing as he glanced towards the wasteland, a smile curling his jaw.

‘Another prize. Well done, Y/N.’

 


	21. The Family Business

It was amazing how loud the ticking of the ornate mantelpiece clock sounded in the bedroom; it was even louder than the soft snores leaving the Alpha curled in the chair next to your bed. The chair wasn’t a usual occupant of the second largest bedchamber in the house - Dean and Sam had dragged it up the night before, despite their exhaustion and despite the awkward angles. You’d insisted it was fine, that Sam could share the bed with you, but he’d been adamant.

He was waiting for you to be scared of him, and his proximity. It hadn’t taken long for you to relent, too tired to fight against the will of two concerned Alphas, and you’d reigned yourself to being contented with his simple presence. When he woke up, however, you’d be explaining to him that his being in your space, being at your side - it didn’t scare you. His simple existence brought you comfort, his calm Alpha temperament (rare as it may be), washed over you like a soft wave, and the second he’d scooped you into his arms last night, carrying you away from the beast that had threatened your life, you’d felt safer.

The clock kept ticking, and you glared at it, seeing it announce in the morning sun that it was nearly eight. The curtains across the window were only partially drawn, and you rolled onto your opposing side, slipping your feet out of the bed to test the cool air. Surprisingly, it was warm, and you suspected someone had already gotten up to heat the large house. Most likely, it would have been Bobby, or possibly Ellen - the Winchesters had insisted she stay here after the ordeal at the hospital.

Moving as quietly as possible, you lifted yourself from the bed, seeing the fresh bruises on your legs from the night before. You tugged your nightgown down, placing your feet on the carpeted floor, toes first, and stood straight.

God, your entire body ached. Whether it was the cold, or the injuries, you weren’t sure, but you stretched anyway, trying to oust the kinks from your spine. As you stretched, you moved forward, looking out of the window and seeing fresh snowfall. The skies were clear, which most likely meant it was freezing outside, but you smiled anyway, seeing children in the street beyond the house, throwing snowballs and building men out of the cleanest snow they could find.

‘Y/N?’ Sam’s sleepy voice made you jump a little, and you glanced over your shoulder at him, seeing him stand and stretch, his hands almost reaching the ceiling as he did so. You smiled, and he gave you a sleepy grin in return, before he padded barefoot around the bed, looking more than a little dishevelled in his wrinkled suit, with his tie undone and dangling around his neck. ‘Everything okay?’ he asked, stopping short of touching you, his hazel eyes soft as he cast them over you, like he was checking for fresh injury.

‘I’m fine,’ you reassured him, reaching out to touch his arm. ‘Come stand with me?’ Sam hesitated, and you tugged at his shirt sleeve, coaxing him closer. ‘Please? I just want you to hold me.’

‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ he whispered.

You smiled up at him, shaking your head. ‘You won’t. I feel better when you’re closer.’

‘You sure?’

‘Would ya just give me a damn hug already?’ You demanded, feeling like stamping your foot in frustration. Sam gave a nervous chuckle, before pressing in close, his entire body on edge as if he were waiting for you to freak out. ‘Relax,’ you muttered, sinking yourself into the strong warmth of his arms. He nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he held you tightly against his chest, inhaling your scent deeply. ‘I dreamed of this.’

‘Of me?’

‘It kept me sane, I think,’ you whispered, pressing your nose into his chest, smelling his cologne and unique Alpha scent. ‘And when you picked me up last night, when you saved me -’

Sam closed his eyes, laying his head atop yours. ‘You saved yourself.’

‘Maybe.’ You dug your fingers into his shirt at the small of his back. ‘But this, when I felt you close against me again, that was when I  _ knew _ I was safe.’ You closed your eyes, relishing the feel of his body against yours, the emotion in your chest of waking up safe and watched over by your Alpha almost threatening to overwhelm you. Everything felt tightly wound, and you took a deep breath, trying to focus on just  _ being _ for a few moments.

Silence filled the room, but it was neither uncomfortable or unwelcomed. Sam needed the reassurance as much as you did, if the way he gradually relaxed was anything to go by. You’d come home, without being broken - maybe a little damaged, but you’d held on for him, for you, and for everything you hoped for in the future.

Because you had a future. No matter what Samuel Campbell’s intentions had been, you  _ had _ a future with Sam. The obstacles were gone, and nothing stood in your way.

‘I told Dean I’m out,’ Sam announced suddenly, and you froze in his hold. He didn’t speak again, seeming to allow that information to sink in, and you pulled back, looking up at him with confusion on your face.

‘What?’

He sucked in a breath, avoiding your eyes as he explained. ‘I’m done with it. The family business. I’m not putting you in danger anymore.’

Your arms dropped from around him, coming to catch his hands as he looked down at the floor, refusing to meet your gaze, and you knew he felt guilty for everything that had happened. Despite the fact that it was  _ you _ that had dragged him into the drama and secrecy, he was blaming himself. ‘Sam,’ you started, prompting him to look up at you. ‘I don’t know if you noticed, but I put myself in danger. None of this was your fault.’

‘I’m a Winchester,’ he replied, a defeated note in his tone. ‘It inherently means it’s my fault.’ The silence that followed was uncomfortable, with you staring at him in disbelief as he looked away like a child being scolded.

Sam and Dean were more alike than they liked to acknowledge. You knew Dean blamed himself for the loss of his Omega, for the situation that both brothers were in. Apparently, Winchesters were naturally inclined to lay the guilt at their own doorstep.

‘Sam?’ You broke the silence abruptly, causing him to look up, hazel eyes locking with yours as you let the corner of your mouth curl into a half smile.

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re an idiot.’

He blinked, taking a couple of seconds to process what you’d said, before his brow dipped into a frown. ‘What?’

‘You gonna give up your name?’ You asked, stepping back and folding your arms over your chest as you regarded him. ‘Your family? Friends?’ He stared at you, obviously not entirely sure where you were going with your statement. ‘No. I won’t be the cause of that. I’m not gonna be a reason for you to be miserable.’

‘I wouldn’t be miserable with you,’ he replied, reaching out to touch your cheek. You dodged the caress, scowling at him.

‘You will be without your brother. Without Castiel, Bobby...everyone. You’re a  _ Winchester _ , Sam. And that name means something. Don’t quit the business.’ He opened his mouth to argue, but you stopped him, placing a finger against his lips. ‘ _ Change _ the business. I’ve seen your town, Sam. You and Dean - you do  _ good _ here. Brooklyn is your home, and with Campbell gone… Alastair… Azazel -’ You paused, sucking in a breath at the names of the men that had tried to break you and Sam’s hand cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing your skin softly. Your smile returned, grateful for the reassurance and strength he gave you with such a small touch. ‘They’re gone. I’m safe.’

‘What if -’ Sam started, and you shook your head, clamping your hand down over his.

‘Don’t what if me. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow. We don’t know what the future holds. But I do know… we can face it as a family.’ You locked your eyes on his, smiling widely and stepping back into the circle of his arms. ‘As Winchesters.’

He gave you the adorable school boy smile you’d only seen once or twice, tilting his head to the side as he tipped your head up. ‘As Winchesters, huh?’

You nodded. ‘If you’d have me.’

‘Y/N…’ Sam bent his head, dropping his lips to yours and kissing you softly, almost haltingly before you deepened the caress, pressing your tongue between his lips. He granted you access, using his large hands to pull you closer…

A knock sounded at the door, and Sam groaned in irritation at the interruption.

‘Everything okay in there?’ Bobby’s voice came through the door, and you giggled as Sam parted from you, turning his head towards the sound of the older man.

‘Yeah, we’re good.’

‘You hungry?’

As if on cue, your stomach growled, and Sam chuckled, dropping his hand to take hold of yours. ‘We’ll be down in a second.’

*****

The second night you were home, you slept in Sam’s arms. Both of you were fully clothed, but you found yourself drifting off into a restful sleep, instead of passing out from exhaustion. Sam held onto you tightly, having spent the entire day at your side, the worry in his eyes easing with each passing hour. He’d slowly stopped waiting for you to freak out, and you were grateful for it; him being on edge made you on edge, which wasn’t a great combination.

Fresh snow had started to fall outside, and at around three, Sam got up, his need to pee disturbing his restful sleep. He was only gone for two minutes, but it was long enough for your subconscious to notice you were alone.

And  _ that _ was the exact moment that panic decided to set in.

All of a sudden, your eyes were open, but you weren’t seeing the bedroom. The cell that had been yours for too many days, the cold of the brick and the stagnant smell of blood - it all came rushing back like a tsunami and you couldn’t help but open your mouth and scream.

Sam hadn’t rescued you, you were still captive, you were still at the warehouse -

The door to the bedroom slammed open, and Sam tumbled in panting, your scream making him bolt from the kitchen where he’d been fetching a glass of water. Another door opened in the house, and a few seconds later, Dean appeared in the doorway, looking sleepy and dishevelled, finding Sam kneeling on the bed, trying to hold you down as you thrashed and arched in terror.

‘Sssh, baby, it’s okay, I’m here, Y/N, please -’ He begged, avoiding the fists you threw at him. Whatever you were fighting, he couldn’t help but be slightly proud that you refused to give in, and after a few moments of dodging your smaller hands, you calmed, your eyes coming into focus as the illusion faded away. ‘Hey, hey, there you are,’ he whispered.

‘I’m not there,’ you replied, frowning up at him. ‘I thought… I woke up and… you weren’t here… I thought… I wasn’t back there?’

Sam shook his head, hearing the creak of the floorboard as Dean turned and retreated back to his room, his door closing a few seconds later. ‘You weren’t. You’re home and safe.’ He relaxed his posture, sliding his arm back underneath your shoulders and pulling you into his chest. ‘I thought that being close to me would upset you… I didn’t think it would be the complete opposite.’

You snuggled into him, willing your heart to calm down as your breathing evened out. A small pressure has started in your head, just above your temple - probably a direct result of the panic. It felt like your blood was pounding through you, making your lungs burn and your limbs shake.

‘There was a lot of quiet. Darkness. Cold.’ You spoke haltingly, squeezing your eyes shut, trying not to conjure a picture of that horrible cell in your head. ‘The torture… pain I could deal with. Pain helped me focus, because it was  _ real _ . But on your own, in the dark, in the cold, with nothing -’ You shuddered violently. ‘I don’t ever want to feel that way again.’

Sam kissed the top of your head, a gesture he’d been doing more and more since he’d rescued you. ‘You don’t have to. If I need to pee again, I’ll wake you.’

You pouted. ‘I feel stupid.’

‘You shouldn’t,’ he insisted, grasping your chin and tilting your face to look into your eyes. ‘And you’re not. You went through hell. And you didn’t break. You’re stronger than any person I’ve ever known.’ Sam smiled, using his thumb to wipe away the tears clinging to your eyelashes.

You curled into him, taking a deep shuddering breath as he pulled you close, covering the both of you with the blankets. 

Sleep wasn’t coming for either of you again that night.

*****

‘You sure you’re gonna be okay?’

It was four days later, and you’d grown sick of being inside. The snowstorms had ceased, and the day outside was bright and cheery, and you needed to walk somewhere that wasn’t a corridor or a bedroom. Dean had gone out, and Ellen had asked if you wanted to go to the grocery store with her. You’d jumped at the chance, despite Sam’s reluctance to let you out of his sight.

‘I’m gonna be fine. I won’t be alone, and besides, you could probably use some time to yourself. I know it hasn’t been easy with me clinging onto you like a child -’

Sam cut you off, shaking his head with an affectionate smile. ‘You’re not clinging.’ He didn’t mention the continued panic attacks, normally when you were alone, which had led to you practically living in his lap. ‘I like you being with me.’

You tilted your head, returning his smile as you pulled your coat on. ‘You say that…’

‘I mean it,’ he insisted, and you laughed.

‘Sam, go see your brother. Check on Castiel. We’ll only be gone a couple of hours, at the most.’ You glanced over at Ellen, who was ready to go and watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow. ‘Ellen’s not gonna let anything happen.’

The older woman nodded. ‘We’re just gonna go to the market, maybe pop in on Jo at work. Have a coffee?’ She asked, and you nodded.

‘Sounds great.’

‘Okay, well, Gadreel can drive you,’ he offered, gesturing to the kitchen where Gadreel was heavily in conversation with Chuck over some paperwork.

You shook your head. ‘Gadreel is busy.’

‘And I’m perfectly capable of driving. Stop fretting, Winchester,’ Ellen scolded and Sam gave a small laugh.

‘Fine, fine. I’ll back off. I’ve got some work to do, I guess I can keep myself occupied with that.’ He moved closer, bending to kiss you quickly on the lips. ‘I’ll see you for dinner, yeah?’

You reached up, cupping his face. ‘Of course.’ Ellen moved past you as you drew your Alpha in for a deeper kiss, only stopping when the outside chill hit your back. ‘I love you,’ you whispered, and Sam smiled widely, kissing you quickly again.

‘Love you too.’

He watched as you exited the house, standing by the door and keeping his hazel eyes focused on you as you climbed into the passenger side of Ellen’s old car. The wheels skidded a little in the icy conditions, but Ellen pulled away gracefully, and you looked in the mirror, seeing Sam still stood at the door when you were halfway down the street.

‘He’s just worried.’

‘I know,’ you replied, dragging your eyes away from his reflection and towards her. ‘He worries a lot.’

‘He’s gonna, doll. You and him… wasn’t the easiest of starts.’ Ellen looked over, smiling. ‘But you’ll get there. You just need to take it slow.’

You nodded, remaining silent as Ellen drove into town. It was only a five minute drive, and by the time she pulled up to the kerb outside the market, you were antsy to get out and walk. The engine wasn’t even off as you opened the door, climbing out and inhaling the fresh winter air.

‘Mom! Y/N!’ A familiar voice called, and you turned, seeing Jo walking towards you. ‘I didn’t know you were coming round!’ The blonde haired girl walked up, embracing you tightly. ‘Glad to see you back on your feet though.’

‘She’s getting there,’ Ellen commented, locking the car before walking around to hug her daughter. ‘I thought you were at work.’

‘I took a break to get some Christmas presents,’ Jo replied, smiling. ‘Not a whole lot of time left.’

Your face fell, and you looked over at Ellen in dismay. With everything going on, you’d forgotten all about the date, and the older woman smiled, reaching out to grasp your arm in support. ‘Don’t worry, I thought you might like to pick up a few things today.’

‘I don’t have much money,’ you whispered. ‘What the hell am I going to get Sam?’

Jo smiled. ‘We’ll find something. I got like, an hour. We can have a look around the market.’

You blinked, looking over at the busy market and nodding slowly. ‘Yeah. I’m sure we’ll find something.’

‘I can lend you a bit until Chuck’s got your finances sorted,’ Ellen offered, and you smiled gratefully, letting the older woman link arms with you. Jo took up your other side, and the three of you set off into the market.

It was a pleasant afternoon, with the sun shining down on the cold city, but you felt at ease in the bustling crowds, even if your nose felt like it might fall off. Ellen and Jo had helped you pick out some new scarves and a new pair of gloves, along with an adorable pair of earmuffs. It had been a shock when you’d realised a couple of days previous that everything you owned was gone, but in a way, the shock had been good. Everything you’d bought with money that came from the murder of your parents was gone, and you could replace them at your leisure.

Finances had come up a few days after your return home, and Sam had been as gentle as he could. He had offered his own money until you’d figured everything out, but you’d been blunt - everything Samuel had given you was to be transferred to a charity for Omegas on the East Side. You didn’t want a dime of it. There was money left from your parents’ will - enough to see you through at least a year.

‘Until we’re married then,’ Sam had jibed, and you’d blushed furiously at the comment. Of course you wanted to marry him, but you didn’t feel right living off of him, married or not.

You had every intention of returning to your chosen career path, if you could find somewhere happy enough to hire an Omega. Even if it was in-home care, or a hospice, you’d be happy as long as you were helping people.

Jo distracted you from your thoughts, announcing that she had to return to work. You and Ellen bade her goodbye, watching her walk down the street until she disappeared out of sight. It was then that the little boutique over the road caught your eye.

‘Can we go in there?’ You asked, pointing at the store, and Ellen raised an eye.

‘Are you sure?’

You nodded. ‘I’ve only got the plain hospital issue things, and other stuff Sam got me, but I’d like to pick out some of my own.’

Ellen smiled. ‘Lingerie it is then. I need a new bra anyway,’ she commented, laughing and taking your arm once more. ‘Hey, there’s a nice whiskey shop next door. We could pick up something nice for Dean, as well as something nice for Sam.’

‘Sam isn’t a big whiskey -’ You cut off, realising what she meant by “something nice for Sam”. ‘Oh.’ You smiled, dropping your eyes to the ground with a blush as both of you headed towards the store.

The bell above the door jingled as you walked in, and the female assistant behind the counter greeted you brightly. Thirty minutes later, you and Ellen left the store with your purchases, and you couldn’t stop thinking about the sleek navy blue basque, garter and leggings you had picked out. You knew Sam would absolutely love them, and a rush of excitement flooded you at the thought of showing him. Along with the sexy lingerie, you’d gotten several items of a more plain nature, to replace the boring cotton ones that you’d had to use since you’d been rescued.

‘I need to pop to the apothecary,’ Ellen said, glancing over at the whiskey store. There was a gentleman serving in there, with a couple and another man browsing the selection of liqueurs they carried. ‘Do you want to come with me, or shall I meet you in there?’

You hesitated, knowing she was leaving the ball in your court, and you sucked in a breath, looking over at the large store front. ‘I’ll be okay going in on my own. There’s people around, and you won’t be long, right?’

Ellen smiled. ‘Not at all.’ Her arm left yours, and she waited for you to walk into the whiskey store before heading down to the apothecary.

The whiskey store smelled like Dean’s study at the house, and you smiled at the familiar scent, stepping further inside. The couple that had been browsing completed their purchases with the kindly looking gentleman at the counter and left, leaving you with one other patron in the store. You moved over to the shelves of single malt scotch, perusing them with interest, trying to remember the labels you’d seen on Dean’s whiskey collection.

‘I’m just stepping out the back, madam, call if you need any help,’ the old gentleman said, and you nodded, sucking in a breath as you realised you were alone with a stranger. You focused on the scotch, narrowing your eyes and trying to keep calm.

‘No need to panic,’ the stranger said, turning to face you, and you jumped, realising it was Crowley. He chuckled softly, moving closer. ‘You know I won’t hurt you.’

‘Crowley,’ you breathed. ‘What are you doing here?’

He arched an eyebrow. ‘Shopping for whiskey, little dove, what else?’ He reached out, plucking a slender bottle of Glenfiddich single malt from the selection, offering it to you. ‘I would give my highest recommendations for this. It is Dean you’re shopping for, correct?’

You nodded, smiling as you took the bottle. ‘Yes, I was just… I forgot about Christmas coming up.’

‘Ah, I see,’ the club owner grinned, and the both of you lapsed into silence as you stared at the bottle in your hand.

You cleared your throat, giving him a glance out of the corner of your eye. ‘I wanted to thank you, Crowley.’ Crowley tilted his head in curiosity, and you continued. ‘It was brought to my attention that without your help, they might not have found me in time. So, I wanted to say thank you.’

He smiled. ‘You are most welcome, Y/N. I have a vested interest in your survival, after all.’ The information gave you pause, and you looked up at him, locking your eyes with his. Crowley reached out, tracing the labels along the shelf. ‘Did you know New York has one of the fastest growing populations of any city in the world right now?’ He grinned. ‘And a hellgate in Queens.’

You blinked, confused by his words and apparent change of subject. ‘A what?’

Crowley waved the question away, chuckling under his breath. ‘It doesn’t matter. You won’t remember this. But I had to thank you. You’ve delivered me three of the most powerfully twisted souls to ever exist, and helped tip my hand.’ You stared at him, utterly bewildered by what he was saying. ‘I am forever indebted to you.’

‘I-I don’t understand,’ you whispered.

‘I know,’ he acknowledged, reaching out to touch your shoulder. You didn’t flinch, but the touch confused you even more. ‘And I’m sorry I can’t be more forthcoming.’ He smiled, and there was something about the expression that threw up warning signs in your mind. ‘You would have made an admirable queen.’ Your head reeled back, but he didn’t seem to notice as he put his hand in his pocket, withdrawing a silver coin, unlike anything you’d ever seen. ‘You’ll remember this only - if you need help, one drop of blood on this will summon aid.’

You took the coin without thinking, holding it in your palm before dropping it into your purse, immediately questioning your own action to do so. ‘Who are you?’ You asked, looking back up at him, jumping a little when you saw red eyes staring back at you.

‘Just a humble club owner,’ he returned, smiling. ‘That’s all you need to know.’ You stared at him, rooted to the spot and frozen as if under a spell, that broke the second the bell above the door jingled.

‘They didn’t have what I wanted,’ Ellen’s voice drew you back to reality, and you shook your head, blinking at Crowley, before looking over at Ellen, who paused as she saw who you were with. ‘Crowley! What are you doin’ here?’

Crowley smiled, giving Ellen a little bow. ‘Just shopping for a new bottle of my favourite tipple, Mrs Harvelle.’ He reached out, picking a bottle from the shelf. The store owner emerged from the back, smiling as Crowley approached him. ‘I do hope you’ll be visiting the club for our Christmas special, Miss Y/L/N. You and your Alpha, of course.’

You looked up, trying to remember what you’d been talking about to him, but you were drawing a blank. Maybe you’d had another attack and just couldn’t remember. Your fingers closed around the bottle in your hand, and you nodded. ‘I’ll mention it to Sam. I’m sure he’d enjoy a night out.’

The gentleman rang up Crowley’s purchase and he paid, before turning to you and Ellen. ‘Good, good. Well, ladies. I will bid you a pleasant afternoon.’ He gave you a bow, and smiled at the older woman, who watched him with narrowed eyes, before he turned and left the store.

‘That what you picked for Dean?’ Ellen asked, peering at the bottle, and you nodded, supposing you had picked it out before your mind had done a blank on you. ‘Good choice. He likes that one. What did Crowley want?’

You shrugged. ‘He was just being friendly. I think.’ You frowned, desperately trying to grasp at the details of your conversation with the club owner. Ellen scowled.

‘Always up to something that one,’ she commented. ‘But I suppose, he did help the boys find you.’ She smiled, shaking it off and gesturing to the counter. ‘How about we get that paid for and go grab a coffee?’


	22. Repaid (Finale)

Christmas with the Winchesters was a quiet and family affair. Sure, the house was full of people, with everyone coming and going, the majority of the business in for lunch, which Ellen dutifully prepared. You’d enjoyed every second of Christmas Eve, helping in the kitchen and everywhere else - it was nice to be busy. Sam and Dean had gone out to deal with their yearly tradition, which Sam had invited you along for, but you’d declined.

‘This is yours and Dean’s thing,’ you’d whispered, taking his hand after he explained where he and his brother would be going for a couple of hours. Every Christmas Eve, they visited their parents’ final resting place, in Brooklyn’s biggest cemetery, and afterwards they headed to the Mulberry Street Bar - where John and Mary had originally met and fallen in love. Sam had wanted you to join him, but you didn’t feel right intruding on such a personal occasion. ‘I’ll be here, waiting for you. Someone’s gotta do the gravy.’ He’d smiled, leaning forward to kiss you, and then twenty minutes later he was gone, his brother in tow.

After that, the comings and goings had really picked up, as a now-visibly pregnant Bess arrived with Garth, who had happy news that the police had dropped all proceedings since there was little evidence to support his involvement in the murder. There were cheers all round, and Bobby had found another excuse to pour more drinks, to which you and Bess had declined, her reasons obvious.

‘Not drinking, Y/N?’ Ellen asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘Nothin’ you need to tell us now, is there?’

‘No!’ You exclaimed, feeling your cheeks heat up. ‘I just… never was much of a drinker, and I’d like to keep a clear head. Maybe I’ll have one tomorrow though, as it’s Christmas.’

The older woman smiled, before turning back to her potatoes, just as Bobby cracked a joke that you missed and everyone laughed. You looked around at the gathered faces, seeing a rather flushed Chuck in the corner with Castiel, who was looking stoic as ever. For a second, Gabriel consumed your thoughts and you felt a heavy weight in your chest.

‘Do not worry, Miss Y/L/N,’ Gadreel caught your attention, coming over to your side and reaching past you for a slice of carrot. ‘We have mourned our brother, and will only celebrate his life this season. Castiel is a quiet soul by nature. He does not still blame you.’

‘I still feel guilty,’ you replied, looking down at the platter of vegetables in front of you. Gadreel patted your shoulder, shaking his head.

‘I am sure nothing I can say can alleviate that feeling, but rest assured - you are a happy addition to our family.’ He winked, before stealing another carrot and moving over to his brother. Castiel offered him a beer, and he took it, before both of them moved into the study.

‘I need to get this goose ready for tomorrow,’ Ellen commented. ‘Bobby Singer, how’s your famous stuffin’ comin’?’

The old man grunted, sipping at yet another fresh beer, and you smiled as you watched him glare at Ellen, before smiling quickly as she glanced over at him. ‘It’s comin’, it’s comin’. I’ll give you a stuffin’, woman.’

‘You wish,’ she countered, poking her tongue out, and you looked over at Jo in surprise, who simply laughed and returned to peeling the sweet potatoes. The conversation picked up once more, and flowed, and you realised how at ease you felt with everyone. A warm atmosphere and a loving family… it was the best way to recover from anything, and you felt like the happiness in the house was healing the cracks in your head, where Samuel had tried to break you apart from all of this.

You couldn’t be more glad he hadn’t. Because this…

This was home.

*****

The Christmas Eve dinner had been eaten and everyone was retiring to the den, and once more, you found yourself in Sam’s lap, curled into his larger frame as he enjoyed a brandy and a cigarette amongst his peers. Bess was asleep, sprawled across Garth’s boney knees as he stroked her hair lovingly, his free hand curled around her burgeoning baby bump. 

Conversation was slow and relaxed, and you tuned it out as you nuzzled your nose into Sam’s neck, enjoying the soft sounds he made as your fingers trailed over his thigh, and within minutes he was shifting to hide the evidence of his arousal.

‘Sam…’ You whispered, keeping your voice low enough that no one else would hear you, speaking directly into his ear. ‘I’m tired. Take me to bed.’ The insinuation was enough to have him turning his head to look at you, one eyebrow raised in curiosity as you pulled back and looked at him with a coy smile.

He stubbed his cigarette out and downed his brandy, placing the empty glass on the table next to him. ‘If you’ll excuse us,’ he started, his big hands arranging you in his lap so he could scoop you up as he stood. ‘My lady needs to rest.’

Dean looked up from where he was sprawled next to Jo and Ellen, relinquishing his big chair to Bobby, who was snoring softly in the light of the fire. ‘Goodnight, Sammy. Merry Christmas.’

‘I’ll have you both up early in the morning,’ Ellen pointed out. ‘Plenty to do.’

‘Of course,’ Sam smiled, tipping his head towards her as you slid your hands around his neck and held on, his long strides taking you both out of the room swiftly. It took less than ten seconds for him to have you at the top of the stairs, refusing to put you down as he carried you into the bedroom you now shared.

As soon as the door closed, you pressed your lips to his neck, trailing kisses up and along his jawline, making him growl low under his breath.

‘You’re playing with fire, Omega,’ he muttered, turning his head to capture your lips as you went for another tease. You yelped in surprise as he dropped you at the same time, his strong arms still holding you firmly against his body as your feet touched the floor.

‘And who says I don’t enjoy that,’ you purred in return. ‘Want you so bad, Sam.’

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as your scent hit him. ‘Coming into heat now?’ You nodded, biting your lip, wondering if he’d be mad at you. ‘A little early, huh?’

‘I’ve felt it all week,’ you admitted, pressing your cheek to his. ‘Didn’t want to say anything, but… I need you, Sam. Didn’t want you to feel like -’

‘Like I’d be taking advantage?’ Sam replied, a small smile on his face. ‘If you want it, Y/N, I’m not gonna say no, I just want you to be sure.’ You pulled back, looking into his hazel eyes, trailing one hand down his chest, over his firm stomach and not stopping until you were cupping the hard bulge in his dress slacks. ‘Fuck…’ he groaned.

‘Oh, I’m sure.’ Your fingers clenched around him a little, and he grunted, dropping his lips to yours again, remaining gentle but insistent. ‘I’m...uh...I’m wearing your Christmas present, by the way. I didn’t think it would be appropriate to give it to you in front of everyone tomorrow.’

Sam looked down, quirking an eyebrow. ‘Is that why you slipped away after dinner?’

You blushed, avoiding his eyes as shyness overtook you. ‘Yeah. You wanna see?’

His back went straight and he remained still for a second, before releasing his hold on you and walking over to the bed, sitting on the end of it, his knees apart and his hands placed on top of them as he watched you expectantly. ‘Show me.’

A smile spread over your face, and excitement made you feel hotter than hell as you moved to stand directly opposite him, just out of reach of his long fingers. Sam’s expression was steady and neutral, and you kept your eyes on his as you reached around the side of your simple cream dress and unzipped the fastening. You shrugged the sleeves off, letting them fall to the floor.

Underneath the dress, you wore the blue basque, with sheer navy material trailing down from the three-quarter cups that covered your breasts to just above your nipples. Sam’s eyes travelled down your figure, taking in the lace ties that connected the garter to your thigh high stockings, and the matching panties that cupped your ass.

‘Turn,’ he instructed, his voice husky and slightly choked. You did as he asked, feeling sexier than you’d ever felt in your life. Most of the wounds from your ordeal had healed, and the panties covered the scar on your thigh that would always mark you. ‘God, you’re beautiful.’

You turned back to face him, looking down at yourself, your skin heating up at the compliment. Sam reached out, beckoning you close to him, and you obliged, coming to a stop between his thighs as he ran his hands up the sides of your torso, cupping your breasts in the thin material.

‘So beautiful, ‘mega,’ he whispered, pressing his face into the curve of your belly, inhaling your scent. You could feel it now, the heat pooling in your core, the undeniable need for your Alpha, and you whimpered loudly. His hands trailed down again, brushing over your hips, and you froze as he tugged at the material. Immediately he sensed your apprehension, and stopped, looking up at you in concern. ‘You okay?’

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, and you nodded, closing your eyes briefly. ‘I guess, I forgot that…  _ that _ would require me taking this off and I’ve got… there’s a scar and -’

He nodded, covering the area you were talking about with his palm. ‘I saw. When you were unconscious.’ Shame made you recoil, but Sam held you fast, looking up at you from his seated position, his face and eyes filled with sincerity. ‘Baby, it doesn’t matter. I know you hate it, and I know you shouldn’t have it. But it doesn’t matter. Only mark that matters is mine.’ He reached up, trailing his finger over the faint silvery scar on your neck, the evidence of your connection. ‘Nothing can take that away and nothing can make you less beautiful to me.’

As he spoke, your heart began to race, and tears filled your eyes. Sam reached up, pulling you into his lap, prompting you to move your legs to either side of his, sinking down into him with ease. ‘I love you, so much,’ you whispered, cupping his face with both hands as his slipped around to cup your ass. You pressed your nose against his, and his lips met yours eagerly, swallowing down your declaration hungrily.

‘I love you too,’ he muttered as you parted, his fingers playing with the material that covered your skin. His hips moved, pressing the evidence of his arousal into your clothed pussy, and you whined, arching into him. He took the opportunity to kiss your neck, covering his mark with his lips and sucking hard. You cried out, your hands digging into his shoulders for more stability as he teased your skin with his tongue and teeth.

‘Please -’ You gasped, your begging words cut short as he abruptly turned, laying you on the bed underneath him. His lips moved from your neck down to your breasts, his tongue lavishing the skin with halting kisses, his breath hot against you and sending you spiralling higher with every second. ‘Sam… Alpha…’ 

He growled, pulling one cup of the basque down to expose your breast, seizing your nipple between his teeth gently and tugging, making you moan loudly. The sudden thought of everyone downstairs made you go quiet, and he chuckled as he followed your train of thought.

‘Gonna have to be quiet for me, ‘mega,’ he muttered, pushing up onto his knees, looking down at your spread thighs. His fingers trailed over the soaked material of your panties, teasing your clit through them, and you watched him with your teeth clamped to your bottom lip. ‘Can you do that?’

You nodded, feeling your heart thunder in your chest as he unclipped your garter belt, his fingers moving to grasp the edges of your panties. The mark on your thigh made you close your eyes, but Sam was gentle, easing your panties down your thighs and along your calves, making the material tickle your skin. When they were gone, his hands landed on your thighs, spreading your legs even more for him. He didn’t draw any attention to the scar, instead bowing his head down to lick a thick stripe across your bared pussy.

The noise he made was sinful, and you flung your arms out to fist the sheets, cries of pleasure trapped in your throat as he start to lick you from your entrance to your clit, stopping to tease the bundle of nerves briefly before starting over, driving you to the pinnacle of release but not letting you get there quite yet.

‘Taste so good,’ he murmured, looking up at you. ‘Wanna come, princess?’

You nodded, still biting your lip, unsure if you could stop yourself screaming if you didn’t. Sam grinned, returning his tongue to your sensitive flesh, each stroke ending in more and more stimulation to your clit. He shifted, laying flat on the bed, allowing him the free movement of his hands, and a second later, you felt a single digit tease at your entrance. As he pushed into you, your body shuddered, and you sucked in a breath, quickly biting down on your lip again.

Sam kept his pace slow and measured, thrusting his finger into your slick cunt over and over, crooking it at the last second to brush against the sweetest spot on your inner walls, and you felt your orgasm approaching, almost lingering until it got what it wanted. He moaned as he sucked at your clit, the vibrations making every nerve you owned stand to attention, and as he added a second finger, you felt the wall of resistance collapse, and your climax hit. Slick gushed from your pussy as Sam fucked you with his fingers, using his tongue to lap up everything you had to give. Finally, you released your hold on your bottom lip, gasping out loudly, holding back your cry of pleasure.

‘When we have our own place,’ he started, still lapping lazily at your clit. ‘I’m going to make you come like that every night. And you won’t have to be quiet.’

You hummed happily, looking down at him as the languid post-orgasm haze descended on you. ‘Our own place, huh?’

‘Of course,’ Sam replied, withdrawing his fingers from your body, watching as you relaxed into the mattress. ‘I want to give you the world, if you’ll let me.’ He pushed back, palming the throbbing erection in his pants, groaning as he did so. ‘Right now, I wanna give you what you need, ‘mega.’

You thought at some point, your teeth might go right through your lip if you bit into it anymore, but you couldn’t help yourself as you watched him tug his shirt from the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning it with agonising slowness, before flinging it across the room.

There was never any way you would have enough of seeing Sam Winchester naked. The curve of his waist, and the way his toned muscles slanted downwards, disappearing into a “v” below his waist, concealed by the pants he was undoing far too slowly. He climbed backwards off of the bed, pushing down his slacks and boxers in one hit, his hand going to his thick cock. It was swollen and oozing precome, and you licked your lips as he crawled back onto the bed, forgetting he was still wearing his socks.

His mouth covered yours, and you raised your arms, threading your fingers through his long locks, tugging gently in the way you knew he liked. He growled into your mouth in response and you couldn’t help but smile, pulling back to look at him as you repeated the action. His nose scrunched up, his top lip curling in a snarl that was sexiness personified, before he was on you again. You pulled your legs up, gasping against his lips as his cockhead brushed against your entrance, making your pussy clench in response.

‘Fuck, I missed you,’ he moaned, parting from you briefly. ‘Roll onto your side, baby. Want you to be comfortable.’

‘I’m fine,’ you whispered, lifting your ass off the bed, desperate for him to be inside you. ‘Please, Alpha -’

‘Sssh, I got you,’ Sam cut you off, smiling softly as he kissed you once more, before sliding a hand between your bodies to fist his cock. He lined himself up, and you held your breath as he slid home, not stopping until his pelvis was flush against you.

You gasped at the intrusion, willing your body to relax as he stilled, holding himself up on his elbows, watching you carefully.

‘You okay?’ He asked, his voice breathy and tight. ‘I can stop -’

‘No!’ You exclaimed, clutching at his shoulder so suddenly, it sounded like you’d slapped him. ‘Don’t move, I just… need a second.’ You groaned, dropping your head back. ‘Forgot how big you are…’ Sam couldn’t help but smile at that, and his cock twitched inside you, making you whimper. You were torn between wanting him to go slow and wanting him to fuck you into the next century, and you realised how much you’d needed this reaffirmation of the bond between you.

‘Just tell me when I can move,’ he whispered, bending his head to kiss at your collarbone, before moving down to your still exposed breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth again. You exhaled noisily, tightening around him in response to the stimulation, and he groaned around your breast before releasing it with a wet plop. ‘That isn’t fair.’

You locked your eyes with his, willing your body to repeat the action, and Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head as his cock twitched again. ‘Sam?’

He growled, his arms shaking with the effort of staying still. ‘Yeah?’

‘Fuck me.’

The two syllables were all it took, and Sam seized your mouth, rolling his hips to give a hard thrust into your body, your slick easing the movement. You mewled loudly, raking your nails down his shoulder blades as he started to pick up a pace, still careful not to put too much into his strokes. The way he’d obeyed your command made you feel powerful and in control, and you took the chance to tug on his hair again.

Sam broke the kiss, staring into your eyes as he rocked into you over and over, each stroke longer and harder than the preceding one. You bit your lip again as you watched his face and the changing expressions, the way he still managed to look at you like you were his entire world as he fucked you senseless.

When he abruptly stopped, you panicked, thinking you’d done something wrong, but Sam groaned, his cock still buried inside you to the hilt. He hung his head, panting heavily, his hair a thick curtain that prevented you from seeing his face. ‘What’s wrong?’ You asked, worrying.

‘Nothing, just…’ He looked up, tossing his head to get his hair out of his face. ‘I can’t stop myself. Wanna come and knot you so bad, and I wanna make you come first.’

You couldn’t help the soft smile that played at your lips at his earnest confession, and you reached up, pushing his hair out of his face where it had fallen again. ‘Why don’t we switch positions?’ He nodded, smiling, bending down to kiss you once more before withdrawing from your body. You rolled onto your right and Sam moved to lay behind you, pressing his chest to your back. ‘Touch me?’ You asked, and Sam groaned, kissing your neck as he lifted your leg to hook it over his thigh. He guided his cock back into you, both of you moaning at the renewed sensation and changed angle. His fingers lingered at your pussy as he bottomed out, moving around to brush over your clit, making your body jerk in response. ‘Uh, that feels...feels good,’ you whimpered.

Sam didn’t reply, but continued his caresses, and you arched as he found the exact sweet spot on his stroke, sending a pulse of pleasure coursing through your veins. His cock swelled and you knew he wouldn’t hold on much longer.

‘Wanna feel your knot, Alpha,’ you pleaded, and Sam nuzzled his nose into the back of your neck, thrusting his hips up harder into you. You whined and mewled, feeling his fingers pinch and tease at your clit, working you up into a frenzy as his cock continued to pound into you. ‘Please -’ He growled loudly, his knot swelling, limiting his movements, but not preventing the tip of his cock slamming into your g-spot with a pinpoint accuracy.

As his orgasm hit, he carried you with him, his body flush with yours as he pumped load after load of come into your cunt, your body spasming around him, your cries muffled as you turned your face to the pillow. Sam leaned forward, biting into your neck to stop the roar of pleasure that threatened to spill from his lips.

Mingled panting filled the room, and you pulled your face out of the pillow, gasping for breath. Sam’s mouth was pressed against your neck still, the faintest trickle of blood leaving the wound he’d made with his bite, and you shivered as his tongue darted out to lick it away.

‘Don’t move,’ he whispered.

You smiled, shaking your head. ‘Don’t want to.’

‘You okay sleeping in this?’ He asked, bringing his finger up to trail it down the fastenings at the front of the basque. ‘It doesn’t look like it would be too comfortable.’

‘I don’t think I have the energy to take it off,’ you replied, feeling your eyes already growing heavy as the last vestiges of pleasure were replaced with tiredness, the glow of post-coital bliss making you yawn. Sam chuckled, using his fingers to deftly unhook the basque, tugging it out from underneath your pliant body. The movement caused his knot to tug at your pussy and you whined at the sensitive feeling.

‘Sorry,’ he grinned, throwing the basque onto the floor. ‘Couldn’t be helped.’

‘I know.’ You yawned again, feeling content as his arms wound around you, one hand pausing to tug the covers over both of you. ‘Merry Christmas, Sam.’

‘Merry Christmas, Y/N,’ he muttered, burying his nose in your neck, his body relaxing as he held you. You smiled, feeling happy and safe to be back in your Alpha’s arms, the steady thrum of his heartbeat against your back, and the soft heat of his breath against your neck lulling you into sleep.

*****

‘The fireworks are going to start in a minute,’ Dean called, and Sam took your gloved hand, leading you to the back door and out into the garden. Everyone else was already outside you felt Sam draw you close against his chest as the countdown to midnight started. It was freezing outside, but everyone was warmly dressed - Dean had bought you and Sam brand new winter coats and you found the fur collar of your coat exceedingly warming in the face of a New York winter.

‘Ten… nine… eight…’

The countdown began and Sam pressed his face into your collar, making you smile as his breath tickled your skin.

‘Seven… six…’

‘Marry me,’ Sam whispered and you gasped, abruptly turning in his arms, keeping your eyes locked with his as he dropped to one knee on the frozen lawn.

Everyone in the yard stopped counting as Sam produced a small black ring box, opening it to show you the engraved Tiffany diamond ring. You covered your mouth with one hand, the other over your chest as he smiled up at you, waiting for an answer.

‘Oh God, Sam, of  _ course _ it's yes!’ You squealed, just as the fireworks went off across the neighborhood, colours lighting up the yard as everyone gathered there cheered. Sam stood up, sweeping you off your feet quite literally as he went, spinning you round at send making you laugh loudly, before he stopped and took your hand, placing the ring on your finger, grinning at the perfect fit.

Everything happened at once, with Dean clapping Sam on the back in congratulations and Bobby announced loudly that the occasion called for champagne. The new year celebrations and fireworks were forgotten as everyone headed into the house once more.

*****

The wedding had been a low key affair, at Sam's insistence and to your delight. Big parties weren't uncommon for the Winchester family but on this occasion, neither of you had wanted more than your family there. It was a May wedding, with the spring moving into summer and you'd asked Ellen to give you away in lieu of your parents’ being gone. She'd cried when you'd asked her and cried more when she'd walked you down the aisle to where Sam waited, with Dean as his best man, naturally.

During the months after your kidnapping and recovery, you'd reunited with Gwen and Eileen, both of whom were relieved that you were fine after everything. Gwen was expecting again, her husband having returned home and changed his job so he didn't have to leave anymore. The news of Samuel's death had shocked her but she wasn't shedding any tears for the man. Eileen had struck up quite a friendship with Gadreel and you suspected there was something going on but both parties were reserved when it was brought up.

On the other hand, Bobby and Ellen had started a relationship, much to Jo's disgust. She didn't object to anything but their age and the constant displays of affection between them. You and Sam found it funny, although Dean had sided with Jo in his opinion. 

Summer had brought with it a pleasant warmth, and Sam had insisted on taking you down to Coney Island, to show you the Boardwalk properly, like he'd promised all those months ago. It was slightly strange to return as husband and wife, and you couldn't help the butterflies in your stomach at the thought of the news you had to tell him.

‘So, word on the grapevine is that Crowley has opened two news clubs - one is in Queens.’

You smiled, squeezing Sam's arm where yours was looped through it. ‘Don't see much of him around though. He used to stick his nose in everywhere.’

Sam shrugged, looking down at you as you both strolled along the wooden pathway. Children and families mingled around you, and you inhaled the salty tasting air as the breeze blew it inland. ‘Once I would have been suspicious but if he hadn't been for him, I may not have had you home.’ He leaned over, kissing your temple. ‘He can do as he likes, providing he's keeping within the rules.’

Things had changed in the city. Dean and Sam had worked to disband the mafia activities, although they kept an eye on certain goings on. Neither man had quite given up carrying a gun, but any job they took or deal they made was above board and legal. They'd even formed a legitimate company name: “Winchesters & Co”. 

‘Oh hey, there's the ice cream place that Jo told us about,’ you pointed out, tugging Sam towards the booth. He ordered your favourite and his own, and carried both paper bowls to a nearby table, setting them down as you hopped up onto the wooden stool. ‘This is nice,’ you commented.

Sam nodded, watching you with an open expression on his face. He reached over the table for your hand but you snatched it away, grinning at him as he pouted.

‘I've got something for you,’ you announced, dropping your spoon into the bowl, before reaching into the pocket of your light summer jacket. Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity as you pulled out a tiny package, wrapped in tissue paper, and slid it across the table to him. He took it, opening the paper, his eyes lighting up and his entire face contorting with wonder as he saw the contents.

A tiny pair of knitted white baby booties stared up from the table, and you felt your heart thunder in your chest as you waited for his reaction.

‘When…’

‘Yesterday morning. I didn't tell you the entire truth about my coffee with Gwen. The doctor confirmed it. Strong heartbeat, good position. He thinks I'm about twelve weeks, going by my last couple of heats.’ You blushed, thinking back to the way Sam hadn't been able to leave you alone the last time, and his eyes darkened, almost as if he was thinking the same thing. 

‘I'm gonna be a father,’ he whispered. You nodded as a grin split his face. ‘You're gonna be a mother.’ He jumped up as you laughed, knocking his ice cream bowl over, and causing three seagulls to fly away at the shriek of a little old lady passing by who wasn't expecting vanilla ice cream to coat her shoes. She glared in irritation before Sam turned, his giant frame shaking with jubilation. ‘We're gonna be parents!’ The old lady blinked, her anger fading away as she started to smile.

‘Oh my. Congratulations!’

‘Thank you!’ Sam didn't seem to realise how loud he'd gotten but before you could scold him, he'd plucked you from your seat, hoisting you in the air and kissing you through your giggles. ‘Shit!’ he said, dropping you suddenly. ‘I should be more careful.’

You laughed at the action, sliding your fingers through the lapels of his coat. ‘I'm not made of glass, Sam.’

He smiled, nodding, looking down at your still flat tummy, dropping one hand to stroke over the front of your shirt. ‘Wow. Hey there, little one.’ His eyes connected with yours again. ‘Do you think he can hear me?’

‘Might not be a he,’ you whispered adoringly, covering his hand with your own.

Sam grinned, leaning in to kiss you. ‘I can't wait to find out.’

*****

**_42 years later..._ **

‘He's gone.’

You looked up from staring at your hands, seeing Sam limp down the hallway, a sad smile on his face. The hospice was quiet and you reached out for him, taking his hand as he slid into the seat next to you.

‘I'm sorry,’ you whispered, squeezing his wrinkled fingers. Sam nodded, his thinning white hair falling over his face as he brushed away a tear from his cheek. ‘He had a good long life.’

He smiled, his eyes still wet with tears and he gestured towards the door where the rest of the family were waiting. Dean had married again, meeting a Beta called Anna on his fortieth birthday, and they had a son named Robert for his Uncle Bobby, who passed away in the early sixties. Ellen had followed five years later, leaving behind Jo and her husband, and their twins. Robert was now married, with his own children, much like your children were.

John had been born in 1957, in the middle of a brutal winter, and Mary had followed in the spring of 1959. Both children were grown and successful, following their father into the family business which was renamed “Winchesters And Sons”. Brooklyn had never been a safer neighborhood and the business was thriving, and had continued to do so after both Dean and Sam had passed the business over in 1985. Since then, you and Sam had enjoyed travelling and the life of luxury, and the pain of the past was far behind you.

‘We should let them know, so they can say goodbye.’ Sam's voice shook as he spoke and you nodded, allowing him to tug you out of your seat.

Hours passed in tears and shared memories, and finally you and Sam arrived home, just as the sun started to set over the snowy New York landscape. You and he had moved back into the original Winchester homestead when Anna had passed away, to ensure Dean was not alone. The beautiful house Sam had bought on the east side of Brooklyn was left to John, who still lived there with his wife and two young sons.

‘I'm going to go for a walk,’ Sam muttered, unlocking the door and you nodded, smiling at him as he stood aside to let you pass.

‘Make sure you take your stick and your phone,’ you reminded him and he groaned. ‘Sam…’

‘I know, I know. I just hate that stupid thing. Always makes me jump when someone rings.’

You chuckled, handing him his walking stick and he took it, bestowing a kiss to your cheek as he turned and headed out of the door again. For a few moments, you watched him move slowly down the path, before closing the door and heading up the stairs to your bedroom.

Not much had changed in the old house, aside from the usual electric rewiring and the addition of more modern facilities as time went on. You sat down at the dresser, turning on the lights that surrounded the mirror and your thoughts drifted.

Dean was gone and despite his stoic response, you knew Sam was deeply affected. Everyone he knew was gone now, left with only the new generations, still closely knit and dearly loved but not quite the same. And now, you were leaving him too.

It had started a few days before. Shaking and general weakness and dreams of the house as it had been back when you were young. A feeling like someone was calling you home. You knew, sometime soon, you would sleep and not wake up. It wasn't that you were resentful; you'd lived a long and very happy life - but you didn't want to leave Sam behind.

Opening the dresser drawer, you spotted the coin that Crowley had given you over forty years ago, and you frowned. You'd never considered it, not once in four decades. When Mary had pneumonia and was so ill you'd feared you'd lose her, you never thought of it. When Sam broke his leg whilst felling trees in the yard, or when John decided to join the army and fight for his country, you never considered it. But now… now you wouldn't be here to fix the problems or help your dear husband survive.

You reached in, grasping the coin and placing it on the dresser. There was no telling what would happen but you had to try at least. Maybe it was all a hoax, but Crowley had always been mysterious and strange, finally disappearing in 1961 but leaving behind a legacy of fantastic and mythical proportions. 

There was a pin lodged into the edge of the mirror and you plucked it free, pressing the end into your index finger and hissing in pain as it broke the skin, allowing a drop of blood to fall onto the coin. You sucked your finger into your mouth to soothe the wound, waiting for anything to happen. The wind howled outside as the sun set and you frowned, worrying about Sam on his walk.

‘He's fine.’ The voice startled you and you turned, standing as you saw Crowley on the other side of the room. He hadn't changed, not aging one day, and he smiled as you took a step forward. ‘My darling Y/N.’

‘You haven't changed…’ You whispered, almost in awe at his presence, the memory of red eyes coming back to you. You blinked slowly as Crowley chuckled, holding his arms opened.

‘Yet, you have aged,’ he commented. ‘And managed to become more beautiful in your years.’ You blushed as he walked forward, taking your wrinkled hands in his still youthful fingers. ‘Why call me now, little dove?’

‘You said… if there was anything -’

‘If you want Dean back -’ He stopped, narrowing his eyes. ‘No. That's not it. You are almost there, aren't you, sweetheart? I can see the fade around you.’

You nodded, wiping away tears. ‘I just wanted to make sure… you said anything and I worry that they will not be okay without me.’

‘You wish to ensure the safety of your children.’ He paused. ‘And grandchildren. I understand. I can do this for you, but I wish to ask you a question first.’

‘What?’ Your voice was low and thick with emotion.

‘If I were to ask you to come with me, to live life anew as you were… would you consider it?’

You watched him, seeing the genuine desire in his eyes, and for a moment you felt like a young, strong Omega again, with the world at your feet. But the feeling was fleeting and you felt the weight of your wedding ring and the bond echoing in your chest, reminding you of the only truth you'd ever believed in with all your heart.

‘I am flattered, Crowley, don’t think I'm not. But I have lived a wonderful and fulfilled life. And maybe death is waiting for me, and I have no idea what to expect but I know that in this life and the next, I will always be Sam's. And that would not be fair to you, old friend.’

Crowley smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek. ‘Your husband is returning from his walk. I will not see you again, Y/N. But I will honour your request, and keep your bloodline safe, for as long as it continues.’ He stood back, looking towards the door as Sam's halting footsteps echo up the stairs. ‘Goodbye, little dove.’

‘Goodbye, Crowley,’ you smiled, watching his figure disappear into nothingness. You waited to forget, but the conversation and memories remained, making you frown as Sam opened the door.

‘Everything okay?’ He asked, stepping into the room, looking down at you as you slowly moved to embrace him.

‘Everything is fine,’ you whispered, feeling bad for lying to him. Sam nodded, kissing the top of your head.

*****

You opened your eyes, seeing the house as it had been so long ago, and slowly, you got to your feet in the thick snow, wondering why you weren't feeling the cold. The house was lit up and you could see people moving inside, and you stepped forward waiting for the aches and pains to start like they normally did…

But there was none. 

Looking down, you saw your body as it was when you were young and thriving and it hit you like a ton of bricks.

Sam had been holding your hand, reading Romeo And Juliet to you, and you'd felt like sleeping. You'd let the feeling take over and woken up here.

You'd died.

‘Y/N!’ The voice shouting your name was familiar and you jogged towards the house, seeing Dean stood at the door. ‘Get your ass in here,’ he laughed.

‘Dean?’

‘Wasn't expecting you so soon,’ he smiled. ‘Come on, everyone's here.’ He guided you inside and you went willingly, seeing that he wasn't lying. Ellen, Benny, Bobby and Gadreel were in the kitchen, whilst Castiel and Gabriel stood by the stairs, all holding drinks. It was like the first party you ever attended at the Winchester house.

‘Gabriel!’ You gasped and the youngest Novak laughed.

‘Y/N! Do you know how long I've been waiting for all these mooks to turn up?!’ You laughed, embracing him tightly for a moment before turning to Castiel.

‘Cas, God it's good to see you.’

He bowed his head a little. ‘And you, Y/N.’

Dean's hand was at the small of your back. ‘We're just waiting for one more guest. He won't be long, I'm sure.’ You nodded, before heading towards the rest of your family and friends, greeting each of them and smiling happily. It was like coming home after a long journey, although it still felt like there was something missing.

The doorbell rang and you turned, holding your breath as Dean grinned at you and moved to open the door. Standing on the porch, looking just like he had when you first saw him, Sam smiled, opening his arms wide. Dean took a step back, allowing you to dash past him into your husband’s arms.

‘You're here.’ You whispered, burying your face in his neck.

‘Of course,’ he replied, holding your face between his hands. ‘Where else would I go but to you?’

 


End file.
